Absolutionist
by slain angel
Summary: Mello- Absolute: free as to condition, perfect in its self, unlimited in power. Matt- Absolutionist: a supporter or advocate of an absolute government. This is everything from Matts point of view starting from when Mello left up until i finish it...yaoi
1. Chapter 1

This is my first death note fiction so please be nice. This is all written from Mats point of view because I love him. But anyway. This was originally called bang the doldrums but I epically failed with the spelling and grammar so this chapter is dedicated to my lovely beta for enduring my ramblings event thought she has no clue on death note or who matt and mello are. Thanks Sable gloom i don't know how you put up with me.

Laid on my Bed, my mudkip just reached level 42, go me! I know Pokémon ruby is and old game but I figured it was time to go old school for a while, every game that was coming out for the DS was educational for fuck sake, and what's the point of an educational game? Like I need it anyway. So I figured lets go back a few years, to the times when games were games, and not educational in any way.

I must have been laid there for quite some time. I could feel my arms starting to go numb as I held my game-boy above my head, so I slowly, never taking my eyes of my current battle, turned over on to my stomach. I reached out to my bedside table and grabbed a lolly, pulling off the plastic wrapper and placing it in my mouth. I smiled as I tasted the sweet orange flavour just as I beat my rival at the current battle.

Quickly looking up from the small screen to look out of my bedroom window, I noticed the sun was lower in the sky, which meant that Mello would be bursting in to remind me to eat then bug me to study with him. I sighed at that thought.

Yet another night studying with Mello. That's all he ever wanted to do.

Me, well, I just couldn't bring myself to care. I mean succeeding L, that would be cool enough, but studying _all that time_ to beat my best friend Mello and that big head Near, it was all _far too much_ effort. I was quite content to sit here in the number three spot and mooch of Mello when he eventually beats Near to number one and succeeds L. Sounds like a plan to me! Mello gets what he wants and I get to do what I want with a super successful best friend to fund my gaming habits. Everyone happy, plus I don't think I could put up with the grief Mello would give me if I surpassed him.

I checked the clock on my bedside table; 6:30. That's weird; dinner was half an hour ago, why hadn't Mello come to remind me to eat? Actually, where was Mello? I looked over to see his laptop sat next to mine on my desk. It had been there for so long that the screen had gone black. I knew Mello had gone out for a bit of a break and to enjoy the sun, but the sun had set ages ago…

I shrugged my shoulders. Who was I to try and figure Mello out? That guy was too complex to understand most days anyway.

I went back to my game, enjoying the music streaming out of my own laptop, humming along to the tracks I knew sometimes even singing along to the ones I really liked.

I heard the turn of the latch in the door frame and I looked back over my shoulder to see Mello stood in the door way.

"Hey Mells" I didn't really need to know who it was. No-one else really talked to me, but I liked it that way anyway. But no one else ever just walked into my room like else knocked first.

Mello stormed over to his laptop slammed the lid shut and began to angrily pull out the wires that connected it to my own and the socket on the wall.

I pushed myself up on to my knees and watched Mello as he tried to untangle the wires; he was growling angrily and just tugging at them not even trying to untangle them from one another. I paused the game and shut the lid on the advance and let it fall to the bed.

Something had upset him. Well that was plain to see, but what? Mello almost never removed his laptop from my room, knowing that I would look after it better than he would.

"Mello? What's the matter?" I slowly got up and walked toward my friend and began to untangle the wires for him. He scowled at me as I easily disentangled his laptop from my own and he quickly picked it up and threw in the bag at his side.

He stood up and looked down at me in my crouched position on the floor,

"I'm leaving..."

"What? Why?" I stood up slowly, putting myself at his level. This place was everything to Mello, he'd been here longer than I had. This was _everything._ His pathway to becoming L. he had never spoken of leaving before, what could have happened in the 4 hours I hadn't seen him to suddenly make him leave?

"L....Kira killed him. L's dead matt" This wasn't the Mello I knew. This wasn't my best friend. His voice was so....well…calm, and let's just say that Mello's name is kind of ironic.

I couldn't believe it, L dead...I felt my stomach twist. L was dead, but how? But wait...that meant…

"Who did he pick, who did L pick?"

"No one."

"What but..."

"And he never can now he's dead. Rodger suggested that me and Near work together to try and bring down Kira, but I turned him down. I wouldn't work with that fat-head ever! Even if it does mean I get to carry on the L legacy, I'm only gaining half of that legacy, and I don't want that so I let Near take it. I'll find away to take down Kira myself."

I processed all this quickly. L dead + no successor = Mello leaving = not good.

"I'm coming with," I quickly turned round scanning my bedroom for my bag.

"No you're not..."

I turned back round to look Mello in the eye.

"What do you mean no I'm not? It's my decision Mello, and I'm coming with you!"

"Matt, it's not safe for you to come with me yet. I'm leaving now and I'm going to set shit up for us. A place to stay, connections, everything we need to live and to take down that psycho! Matt I can't have you coming with me, not yet. Plus I need you to stay here keep an eye on Near for me. You're the only person who can hack his system! I know he' s going to stay here and use this place as base for a while, so I need you here to watch him and get as much info on the Kira case as you can."

He turned and leaned over the desk and wrote something on a scrap of paper, turned back round and folded it over and handed it to me.

"This is where I want you to meet me, in eighteen months time, you got that?"

I looked him in the eye and held my end of the paper he still hadn't let go of it "Yeah I got it, but why eighteen months?"

"Because eighteen months gives me enough time to get in where I need to be and get everything set up and get comfortable, so no earlier got that?"

"Yeah, I guess." I never really questioned Mello I knew that he thought he was doing the right thing, and well, if Mello thought that it was probably right, so I'd follow him to where ever it was he was going.

With that Mello let go of his half of the paper and busied himself making sure he had left nothing in my room that he would need.

I just stared. This was a lot to happen in 10 fucking minutes. L is dead and my best friend is going to fuck knows where, and I have to stay here and watch Near for him. This deal sucked on my part, that's for sure.

I felt a tug on my hand and saw Mello taken the forgotten wires and place them in his bag.

I just stared, so this is what shock feels like...interesting.

"I'm going to miss you Mells"

He looked up at me. I could see so many emotions in his eyes right now. It was hard to determine what was really there, and usually Mello was as easy to read as my game boy screen.

He just stared at me for the longest time

"I'll miss you too Matti" he then reached up on his toes closed his eyes and softly brushed his lips against mine. I didn't know how to respond, so I just followed his lead. But as quickly as his lips had met mine they were gone and before I realised it so was he.

I stood there for the longest time just staring. I lifted my fingers up to touch my lips. I could feel them tingling from where Mello had kissed me.

Wait! Mello had kissed me! I didn't know what to make of that… I'd never thought of Mello in that way before, I mean, he was always just…Mello. My slightly crazy, over emotional best friend. That was it. Who would have thought my best friend would have been the one to get my first kiss...

I smiled at the thought.

For the first time, I couldn't figure something out. This was strange for me, because I was always able to work things out easily, but right now my brain just wouldn't function. L is dead, Mello kissed me and now he's gone. It didn't make sense. Well, I guess I have eighteen months to think about things. Right now Mello had left me with orders, and that begins with hacking Near's system.

This was going to be a long, lonely eighteen months.


	2. Chapter 2

YAY chapter Two. Thank you for the lovely reviews it really made me want to write more! So if you review this one just as nicely I could get up chapter three nice and quick lol. I have a pretty good idea of where I want to go with this story so I should be able to write fairly quickly and often. Please enjoy chapter two!

Disclaimer: I didn't put one on the last chapter so here it goes, if I owned death note Light would have killed Misa fairly quickly, and do you really think I would have allowed Matt and Mello to die? No didn't think so.

It Took me exactly 62 and a half hours to finally get into Near's new system, which I guess must have been L's home system, so no wonder it took me so long. The longest yet.

I had already gathered as much information as I could find on the Kira case, but it was like Near knew I was hacking him, because every few hours a key generator would appear and re-scramble the information I was streaming to my laptop. This meant I had to go back and re hack, but thankfully that didn't take me as long as the first time.

I left my laptop to work on extracting the latest data, something about a notebook. I stretched in my chair and turned my head to look at the clock on my night stand; 4:15. I should probably get some sleep. I could feel my eyes stinging from tiredness. Ever since I had begun accessing Near's computers I had only gotten 2-3 hours of sleep a day. I got up of my desk chair and just let my body fall onto my bed, not even bothering to undress or take off my boots.

I turned onto my back, staring at the ceiling. It had been three months since Mello had left, and god if this place wasn't boring without him. I didn't have anyone to talk to, and there was no psycho blonde threatening me with death if I didn't get my lazy ass out of bed and study with him. It was dull. All the days merging together. It wasn't too bad at first I got up when I wanted, on weekends of course, and played my game-boy or various other consol's, while my laptop worked away at the new program I had designed for Near's system. But those luxuries soon became boring and I found my self _really_ missing Mello.

I placed my arm over my eyes trying to block out as much light as possible and felt the pressure of my goggles pushing against my face. Growling in annoyance I ripped them off my eyes to hang around my neck. I placed my arm back over my face, sighing in contentment as my surroundings became totally black. I closed my eyes and willed sleep to come.

Nothing.

I must have been there a while. I knew I was tired but sleep refused to come. My brain just wouldn't switch off! I just kept thinking about Mello…where was he right now? What was he doing? Was he okay? All these questions had run through my head since the day he left and still I had no answers for my self. I wondered if he was thinking about me where he was, and if he remembered the day that we where supposed to meet. Why had he left so suddenly? Couldn't he have set up everything here from the wammy house? I felt my self growing angry at this.

I always got angry at the way Mello had left… it was just so sudden! No planning involved. That was out of character for him. Mello always had a plan, but this time, nada. He just up and left. Did he even have a place to sleep that night? I removed my arm from my eyes and punched the mattress with it.

"Fucking asshole!" my exclamation broke the silence of my bed room. After that I found the silence pressing against my ears far too heavy. I never like that feeling. Eventually I knew I would start hearing things that weren't really there… I needed noise, music! Anything to get my mind off my ass of a best friend.

I got up and manoeuvred myself around the mess on my bed room floor. Reaching my laptop I started the first music I found, and went and laid back on my bed. Listening as guitars washed over me, soothing my tired and confused mind.

I closed my eyes again, absorbing the words with the melody and felt my lips tingle again. Whenever this song played they tingled… I smiled as I touched my lips with my finger tips. Why had Mello done that? It made no sense… he'd never done anything like that… fuck! He didn't even like it when I hugged him… so why would he kiss me right before he was leaving me for 18 months?

I smiled.

It didn't matter why he'd done it though. I was just glad that he had. I'm not gay or anything, and Mello was just... well… my best friend. But it was nice that my first kiss had gone to him. I couldn't think of anyone better.

The smile was still on my face as sleep finally found me. Falling in to a world of stolen kisses and a smiling Mello.

It had been six months since Mello had left, and I was still stuck in this stupid place. Forced to go to stupid fucking lessons. I hated it here! This place held absolutely no interest for me anymore.

I was walking towards one of said stupid lessons, cursing Mello for telling me to stay here until Near left or until the 18 month mark. At this rate it was going to be the 18 months. Near was never going to leave… he had everything he needed here, why would he leave? I scowled down at my boots.

"...yeah first Mello and now Near, I can't believe it!"

I looked up at this and saw Linda, talking to a bunch of people, I contemplated what she was saying did she mean...

"Hey Matt! Did you hear?" she had spotted me, everyone she was talking to looked up and stared at me.

"Hear what?" I felt my face go red, I hated talking to a lot of people at once, and I especially hated being the focus of so many people's attention like this.

"You're number one now! Near packed up and left this morning just like Mello" she smiled at me "Congratulations matt!"

Near left this morning?! "Linda, are you sure about that? About Near leaving?" all sense of insecurity at being the focus of everyone's attention left me. If she was right and Near _had_ left, that meant I could leave this hell hole! I felt my stomach twist in excitement

"Yeah I'm sure I saw him leaving with a bunch of guys in black suits. God Matt! I didn't know being number one meant that much to you"

"Thanks Linda!"

I turned on the spot and ran back to my room, barging my way in through the door and diving straight into my closet. Grabbing the case in the back corner I threw it on my bed. I opened my draws, throwing all my clothes in haphazardly before I packed my laptop into its carry bag with far more care than I had shown my wardrobe's contents. I grabbed all my wires and discs and put them in the bag as well and then zipped it up and placed it on my bed next to my half packed case. I went to my night stand, picked up both my game boy and my DS and threw them in the bag and located every game I could find for them both. Looking in my desk draw revealed my PSP case. I unzipped it and there sat on top of my PSP was the piece of paper Mello had given me the night he left. I zipped it back up and put that in my case as well. I also threw in all my PSP games. Hell, if I was going to be on the move for a year before I met Mello then I would need as many games as I could find! I also threw in all the lollypops I had hidden in my room and zipped the case shut. I quickly glanced around my room, making sure I hadn't left behind anything of importance. Deciding everything that was here could stay here until I came back for it, I walked over to my desk and grabbed a pen and a scrap of paper and wrote a note to Rodger,

_Dear Rodger,_

_I'm leaving, I'm going to help Mello take down Kira; please keep the shit I've left here, because I __**will**__ be coming back for it!_

_Don't worry we'll be okay, see you again sometime._

_Matt _

_PS I will be wiring money from the orphanage to my account when I need it._

I left the note on my desk in clear view of the door for Rodger to find when he came looking for me. I grabbed my case and laptop bag, and I left the Wammy house.

A/N: YAY chapter two done hope you liked it, I'm not too pleased with it myself but it's the best I can do so I'll just have to put up with it. Hope you guys enjoyed it please review. I need to know whether to do a chapter of matt in the time before he meets back up with Mello or just jump straight ahead a year and bring Mello back in to it. And in case you were wondering the song I pictured matt listening to was, if everyone cared by Nickelback, I never mentioned it in the chapter because I don't want this to be a song fic in anyway lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much everyone for the lovely reviews I keep getting, they just make me so happy each time I read one ^_^ so please keep them coming because they do inspire me to write another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own death note if I did Mello and Matt wouldn't have died at all let alone the suck-y way they did and Near would have choked on his Lego. (Sorry to any Near fans but that kid just creeps me out, oh and sorry if I upset anyone with the comment on Misa in the last disclaimer)

Ok so maybe I had rushed in leaving the Wammy house, after all I had never really planned where I would go except the place that Mello had specified.

I had travelled all around the world since leaving that stupid orphanage, setting up a place to stay for a couple of weeks, ensuring my back door in to Near's system was still operational and then I would move on to the next place. I couldn't complain really. I mean how many 15 year olds got to travel the world by them self's and come and go as they please? But then again how many 15 year old where ranked among the smartest people alive?

So here I was, stood outside of Forli airport in northern Italy, waiting for my flight to Los Angeles. It was 4 days until I had to meet Mello, better sooner than later I guess.

I leaned back against the smooth walls and searched my pockets, pulling out my box of cigarettes. Eventually finding my lighter and igniting the end of the cancer stick. I knew the things were bad for me, but fuck did they make you feel better! This was a habit I had picked up when I had visited Amsterdam; some guy had talked me in to trying it. I was really nervous at the time, it had only been a month since I had left the orphanage and I was still unsure of what I was going to do with my self.

But anyway, this guy in the hostel I was staying at offered me a smoke, and after gagging and nearly choking to death I realised that I felt better, calmer and I could focus my mind properly, so from that moment on I always had my cigarettes with me. I also came to realise that that first cigarette had much more than just tobacco in it, but hey, when in Rome.

I smiled to myself. Amsterdam had been a good place. I had actually stayed there longer than anywhere else.

I heard the announcement of my flight in Italian and then in English and immediately felt my stomach twist uncomfortably. I didn't like flying _at_ _all_. Everything about it sucked! Being stuck in a metal can for god knows how many hours with people I don't know or don't want to know. And it was never really quiet or dark so I can never just sleep through the flight either.

I scowled to my boots and reluctantly stubbed my smoke out on the wall before discarding it in the trash can. I grabbed my bag, which had doubled in size since I had left the orphanage, and my laptop bag and walked in to the terminal. Rummaging through my laptop bag for my tickets as I waited in line, I eventually disentangled the tickets from the various other bit of paper and wires that were crammed in to the front pouch of my bag.

"Welcome to American airlines can I help you?" I looked up at the source of sickly sweet voice. The woman speaking to me would have probably been pretty if it wasn't for the fact that she was wearing _far_ too much make up, and had a seriously false smile plastered across her face. I mentally cringed, but handed her my tickets and passport.

He smile faltered a bit when I didn't reply to her. Its not that I was being rude and ignoring her or anything, its just that people _freak_ _me_ _out_. Especially over friendly people at airports. This whole travelling alone for a year has really helped me out, I can communicate with other human beings now.

"Sure could you please remove your...goggles, I err need to verify the passport photo."

I sighed and pulled the goggles down around my neck, shutting my eyes to allow them to adjust to the bright Italian light. I blinked a few times and looked at the lady behind the counter again, she smiled, and handed the passport back to me along with the proper documentation for the flight.

"Thanks a lot" I grabbed my stuff and walked towards the terminal my flight was destined to leave from.

After it was determined that I wasn't a terrorist, and I was innocently flying to L.A. I boarded the plane. I found my seat and settled in for the long flight ahead of me, pulling out my I-pod and PSP and sinking back in my chair.

My stomach twisted again. In around 4 days I would be meeting Mello again. I idly continued the game I had been playing earlier and listened to the music blaring through my earphones.

I wondered about Mello… What had happened in this time we had been apart? Had he changed? Would he remember he was supposed to be meeting me? I imagined myself stood outside the building specified on the small tattered piece of paper hidden in my PSP case, waiting for him to show. I shook the image from my head. Of course Mello would show! He was the one who told me to meet him there! It was unlikely he was going to forget… plus I had all the information on Near he wanted, so he _had_ to show. I thought about the ways Mello could have probably changed. I imagined him with cropped spiky blond hair and snorted quietly to myself. God, please don't let him look like that.

As the hours, and miles passed, I could feel myself getting more and more nervous, and it had nothing to do with the flight. I eventually managed to get myself a few uncomfortable, restless hours of sleep before we landed at L.A. International.

I tiredly grabbed my stuff and walked out of the terminal into the humid Los Angeles climate. I hauled my ass into a cab waiting outside of the airport and handed him a piece of paper with a hotel written on it. I'd thought ahead and organised a hotel while I was still in Italy.

My chest felt tight and my fingers where twitching towards the pocket concealing my smokes and lighter. How long had it been since my last cigarette? I couldn't work out the hours with my jet lagged mind.

The cab driver pulled up outside of the hotel and I grabbed my stuff and handed him some money. I entered the hotel and looked around. It was nothing amazing, just nice enough to be comfortable.

I walked over to the desk where stood behind it was a small dark haired girl, wearing a blouse that hugged in all the right places and showed enough chest to make any man blush. She smiled as I approached and I found myself smiling back.

"May I help you sir?" she said with a genuine smile. Ii was refreshing to see an _actual_ smile; I forgot my tiredness and need for a smoke.

"Yeah, you can actually, I have a room reserved under Halewood" I cringed at my own voice. Not only was it scratchy from lack of use these past few hours, but compared to this girl's strong Californian accent I sounded terribly English, something I was going to have to fix and soon If I was going to blend in here.

Her eyes grew wide and her smile grew when she heard my accent. I politely smiled back as she turned slightly to the side to check the reservations.

"Are here you are Mr. Halewood," she handed me the key, and smiled brightly again "if you don't mind me asking are you British?"

In all honesty I wasn't. I didn't have any English blood in me, but to avoid arguments I said I was. I had lived in England since I was six anyway.

"Yeah I am"

"Wow! I've always loved the British accent! Well if there's anything you need Mr. Halewood don't hesitate to ask! My name is Sarah."

"Thanks Sarah I will, oh and please call me Matt" her cheeks coloured pink at that point, I smiled and walked to wards the elevator.

Upon entering my room I flicked on the television and collapsed on my bed. I had 3 days till I had to meet Mello; my hotel wasn't too far from the spot he had specified. Once again I feel asleep, fully clothed with my goggles still on my face.

I pulled on my combat boots and tucked the bottom of my jeans into them. Getting up off my bed I checked myself in the mirror one more time; yep I still looked like Matt.

I grabbed my cigarettes and lighter of the nightstand and headed out of the door, it was 5 minutes until I was supposed to be meeting Mello again, and I felt like I had snakes in my stomach. _Very_ pissed off snakes.

I walked toward the old coffee shop Mello had written down on the paper, and cut down the small street to the left of it. I had done this walk three times the previous day just to make sure I wouldn't get lost. I eventually arrived outside of the building with the words "All Star Amusements" emblazoned above the door and waited. This was where Mello had told me to wait, outside this old arcade. I smiled. Of course he would have picked somewhere with video games. Always said it was the only thing that could keep my attention.

I began scuffling my feet nervously, I checked my watch again It was 10:17, a whole 7 minutes late. I scowled at my watch and searched my pockets and produced a smoke and lighter. I inhaled the first drag immediately feeling my body relax as the nicotine flooded my veins. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall exhaling the poisonous smoke.

"Filthy habit that you know, those things will fucking kill you"

My head snapped up and looked at the source of the voice.

Mello.

A/N:

YAY another chapter done, I'm not sure I like this chapter nothing really happened but I needed it to be that way. Next chapter will be better I swear! Sorry I had to end it on a cliff hanger but I like the ending. Thank you so much for reading this! And thank you again for the reviews, please keep them coming they really do inspire me to write more. Next Chapter shouldn't be too far away.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N thanks again to my lovely reviewers! You guys are just awesome. I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to x012587Genin for reviewing every chapter so nicely, hope you like this!!

Sorry it took longer than expected my beta can procrastinate to hell when she wants to...

Disclaimer: Don't own wish I did but I don't.

"_Filthy habit that you know, those things will fucking kill you"_

_My head snapped up and looked at the source of the voice._

_Mello._

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There he was, and he'd actually showed up! Jesus Christ was I wrong when I'd pictured if he'd changed. I couldn't have been more wrong, at least he hadn't cut his hair off.

His hair was exactly as I remembered, just above shoulder length perfect blonde bob, and his face hadn't changed much at all really just a little older than I remember, no it wasn't anything physical about Mello that had changed.

Gone were the loose black pants and long sleeved baggy black shirt he'd always worn around Wammy's. Instead these were replaced by skin tight black leather pants with a large silver cross design on each thigh, the tight leather vest he was wearing showed just enough of his flat midriff to be provocative, and around his neck hung the ever present rosary, but instead of been hidden under his shirt now it was plainly in view for the world to see, each one of his hands was encased in leather gloves.

A slight smirk graced his face. All in all, this look really worked for him, but it was totally different to the Mello that in my memory.

"Yeah well, it's my choice how I die I guess"

"Well if you want to die of lung cancer, that's your choice"

"Better than dying of diabetes, because I've eaten too much chocolate." I smirked at this, and Mello's face fell slightly.

Neither of us had moved from the spot.

We just stared at each other, for the longest time taking in each others appearances. Eventually he ran his fingers through his hair messing the usually perfect locks up a small amount.

"Well we really need to be getting back, the rest of the guys will be wondering where the hell I am."

"Right yeah, err lead the way"

I don't know what I expected when I imagined this meeting but didn't expect it to be this well...awkward…

Things between me and Mello had never been awkward. I never thought that 18 months apart would have done this to us. Could we both have changed that much that we could no longer talk to one another?

I threw my cigarette butt to the floor and stomped on it as I followed Mello in the direction I guess he had walked from. Parked on the side of the street was huge black bike with a black helmet hanging off one of the handle bars. Mello walked over to the beast of a bike, threw one leg over it and grinned back at me.

What the fuck how could Mello afford something like that? Wait, Mello was only a couple of months older than me making him 16 now, not legally old enough to learn to drive a car let alone own a beast of a bike like this!

"You like?"

"Mello how the fuck?"

"Aw come on Matt do you really need to ask a stupid question like that?" he was right. Mello may not be as good as me with a computer but he knew enough to be able to produce himself a fake I.D. I shrugged and went and sat on the back of the bike. Mello shoved the helmet on his head. I guess I was just going have to hang on and hope for the best... I felt the engine as Mello kicked the bike in to life and began tearing down the streets of L.A. everything flashing past too fast for me to take it in. I tightened my grip around Mello's waist and buried my head into his back. I'd never liked motor bikes, I always preferred being in a car than being on the back of a bike.

I closed my eyes tight and just hoped to god Mello knew how to control this thing.

By time I felt the momentum of the bike begin to slow I was freezing cold despite how hot L.A is. When Mello put his foot down on the ground and pulled his helmet off, I was still clinging to him for dear life. That was the scariest time of my entire fucking life. I heard Mello snort, I knew he would think me an idiot for clinging so hard.

"Matt you know, we've stopped, you can let go of me now"

I slowly removed my arms from around his waist and got of the bike as quick as I could without falling over or tipping the bike over. Mello just kept smirking and gracefully lifted himself off the bike.

"Pull yourself together this is just a pit stop, we won't be here for very long."

I noticed I was shaking and fumbled with my jeans trying to get my cigarettes out, but I was shaking that much that it took me forever to just pull the packet out.

I noticed Mello had starting moving towards the building so I rushed to catch up with him, one hand still in my pocket. We entered a large building, Mello walked as if he owned the place and I just walked slightly behind him. I finally managed to pull out my pack of smokes and lighter, bringing one to my lips I tried to light it but now my lighter wasn't cooperating…it kept sparking, but no flame appeared. I was getting more and more annoyed as the damn lighter refused to produce the flame I needed to calm my nerves.

Mello spun around on the heel of his boots and snatched the lighter away from me. He clicked it once and produced the flame I needed so badly and held it out to me.

I just looked at him, and then leaned forward placing the tip in to the flame and inhaling deeply, immediately feeling myself calm. I pulled back still staring at Mello, he handed me my lighter back.

"Are you that incompetent that you can't even light your own cigarette?" ah so Mello hadn't changed that much.

"no its just your reckless driving scares the shit outta me that I'm shaking so damn much I can't work a fucking lighter" I could feel my limbs beginning to calm and slowly stop shaking.

Mello snorted at this and pushed his way through the door in front of him.

I slowly entered after him, the room was lavishly decorated and crowded with people, Mello and I where easily the youngest people in the room. On the table was a white substance that I had an idea wasn't sugar and piles of money were laid next to it. Every one turned toward the door when they heard Mello enter, some relaxed when they saw him, others stiffened more at his presence. Mello marched in the room with a confidence only he could posses in this situation. I stayed as close to Mello as possible. Unsure of what to make of this gathering of people. I wasn't so naive to know that this wasn't a friendly crowd.

"Mello...who the fuck is this?"

Mello scowled but ignored the man. He walked over to a small draw in a side table and pulled out a chocolate bar tearing into it immediately.

"Mello who the fuck is this guy?"

"He's an alli" Mello looked up at the guy for the first time since we walked into this room.

"I didn't ask if he was an alli I asked who the fuck he is! You know you can't just bring who ever the fuck you like to this place man! How do we know if he can be trusted or not?!" the guy that was speaking had stood up and was pointing a.45 magnum in my face, I froze on the spot staring down the barrel of the gun. I watched Mello hoping to god he knew how to handle this.

I don't know where the hell he had been hiding it in that outfit he had on, but Mello suddenly had a gun pointed right at the guys head, seriously where the fuck could he have hidden that in those pants? Mello to 4 steps forward and had the gun against the man's skull. I saw the look on his face as he felt the metal press against the back of his head. He suddenly looked horrified.

Mello bit a chunk of his chocolate off and slowly began to chew it.

"you had better put that gun back where it belongs otherwise my friend here is going to be washing your fucking brains out of his hair tonight" Mello sounded completely calm.

I on the other hand was not; I was still shaking from the bike ride, now I had a gun in my face?! God I needed another cigarette. I could see life with Mello was going to be very bad for my lungs. I could feel my heart racing in my throat. Neither the man pointing the gun at me nor Mello made any move to back down.

"If you don't move that fucking gun out of his face I swear to god Jack I will shoot you through the back of the skull, now I'm telling you this guy is of use to us! And If I say we need him then we fucking need him!" Mello had lost his temper now his voice had moved on from the calm threat of earlier and was now in full pissed off mode.

The guy pointing his gun at my face slowly let go of the handle allowing the gun to dangle from one finger keeping both arms in the air where Mello could see them.

"Glad we're on the same page..." he took another bite of his chocolate bar and lowered his gun too, but kept it plainly in sight so everyone in the room could see it.

I thought I was going to pass out. This is what Mello meant by making connections? The fucking mafia for fucks sake? Had he lost his mind!?! These guys where clearly dangerous and into drug dealing and god knows what else.

But these guys obviously feared and respected Mello, judging by the looks on half of these guys faces I'd have gone for the first one. What had Mello done to get this high in a mafia organisation in such a short amount of time? I smiled and held back a laugh all of these fully grown men where all terrified of Mello, a scrawny 16 year old was running a large crime syndicate and these fully grown men probably seen and done stuff I can't possibly imagine are all terrified of him. I held back a snort. Mello knew what he was doing, he always did. I must admit this was quite ingenious of Mello. Within the mafia he had all the funds he needed to begin his investigation into Kira and he had all the protection they had to offer plus the handy use of the lackeys lower down to do his dirty work for him.

Mello packed up the laptop that had been laid out on the table next to the bags of white powder.

"Me and Matt have work we need to be doing. He has alot of valuable information that we will be needing soon, so I'm going to go back to my apartment with him so I can work out our next move, if you need me I will have my cell on me" with that he marched out of the room and I didn't hesitate to follow him out.

The ride back to Mello's apartment was just as uncomfortable as the ride to his hide out, I quickly came to the conclusion that I do not in anyway like riding on a motorbike.

I shocked when Mello showed me his apartment; it had to be mafia funded there was no way he could afford a place like this.

"that's your bedroom there, dump your stuff in if you like," he pointed to a room with an open door I quickly poked my head In to see it was plainly decorated, but had a large double bed on one side with light blue bed sheets, a desk obviously for me to work on I thought, and a large closet on the other side of the room, it was plain but stylish. I liked it. I threw my stuff into the room making sure that my laptop landed safely on the bed.

Mello was stood behind me waiting to see my reaction to the place, when I smiled he carried on,

"This one is my room, bathroom, kitchen, and the lounge" I looked at each room in turn admiring the simple stylishness of everything. The bathroom was large, with both a bath tub and a shower stall. The kitchen was fully kitted out with everything some one could possibly need in a kitchen and the lounge was huge. A large couch took up most of the space but there was also a huge t.v pushed against one wall and a sound system next to it, I grinned as I was the games consoles all ready plugged in to the t.v.

Mello never liked playing on consoles so he must have got them just for me. My stomach twisted at that thought.

"Well sit down then man, this is your place too you know"

I looked at Mello who had already sat himself down on to the couch and was half lounging like a large cat across it.

I sat my self down feeling very uncomfortable, all of a sudden, I felt the air around us change, things where different than they had been at wammys house, we where no longer comfortable around each other.

Mello sat up all of a sudden making me jump "did you manage to get in t Nears system then?"

I cringed of course the only reason he would want me here would be for that information only I could get.

"Yeah I did actually, I'll just get my laptop and you can have a look through it"

By the time I had retrieved my laptop and set up searching for the files Mello required, Mello was on to his second chocolate bar, everything was silent except for the rhythmic snapping of Mello's chocolate.

Why was it like this? It had never been like this between us, it was never awkward. Neither of us had really changed that much, so why? I thought of the reason as to why everything could be so awkward and my lips began to tingle again....the kiss.

That had to be it. Mello had never stuck around to see my reaction to it! I looked up at him from my place on the floor and of course he was sat there eating his chocolate and watching me.

I looked back down at my laptop screen, and smiled to myself so Mello was all uptight about the kiss,

"Mello?" I looked up at him again this time making sure to get eye contact.

"What?" I don't think he meant it to sound as harsh as it did, but this was Mello and by now if I wasn't used to harsh tones from the boy I never was going to be.

"You know the night you left?" I saw his eyes widen a little at this, but I carried on not allowing him to interrupt "well before you actually left, you err kind of kissed me right?"

I could see Mello was panicking at this I don't think he expected me to question him on it this early, or maybe he thought I'd forgotten about it completely

He slowly lowered the chocolate from his lips "yeah..." he dragged the word out obviously tying to sound as casual as possible.

"Well I was just wondering why you did that?"

I could see it in his eyes, he was trying to calculate the best possible answer to give to me, and I knew him well enough to know that his mind was analyzing all of the possible outcomes from the different answers he could give.

I held back my smirk, it was rare anyone had this effect on Mello, let alone it be me being the one affecting him. I calmly watched him as he came to his decision.

"Well I was, you know just letting you know that you were going to see me again..." he chose each word carefully I could tell that by his tone of voice.

"So you kissed me?"

"Yeah"

"Ok" I went back to my laptop screen, "if you are wanting these files on your own laptop, I'm going to have to go and pick up the rest of my stuff from the hotel so I can do it for you."

I quickly pushed myself up on to my feet and grabbed my discarded vest of the side of the couch.

I swiftly leaned down, making sure to catch Mello of guard, and placed my lips against his.

I was a bit more daring than he had been and left them there longer, allowing the kiss to linger before I stood up and put my vest on.

Mello looked up at me his eyes comically wide

"What did you do that for?" his voice was slightly shaky and I could tell that he was trying to keep his breathing calm.

"Just letting you know that you'll see me again" I grinned at the look on his face and quickly made my exit of the apartment, my lips tingling once more.

WOW that was a big chapter, but I just couldn't stop myself writing all that hope you guys enjoyed it and it wasn't just a bunch of rambling, please, please, please review they really do help with the inspiration fire.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again thank you so much for the lovely reviews of every one they make me feel so great when I read them, special thank you to mattthegamer for the review it made me feel so good that I got straight on to writing this chapter!

Ok I apologise if this chapter doesn't seen as coherent as the other chapters have been so far, but my beta just quit out on me and I had to attempt to edit this one myself so I'm sorry if it sucks,

Please if anyone would like to be my beta reader I would much appreciate it because I suck when it comes to spelling and grammar, just p/m me or something if you would like the job....

Disclaimer: Don't own Death note, if I did this wouldn't be called fan fiction....

* * *

By the time the cab had gotten me back to my hotel I was beginning to wonder if kissing mello had been such a good idea. I mean if him kissing me once 18 months ago had had such an impact on us, that we could even sit together without a tense atmosphere then what would me kissing him just now have done to our friendship? I began chewing on my lip as I entered the lobby of the hotel, since I wasn't allowed to smoke until I was in my room, I notice Sarah watching me as I walked in and straight passed her up to my room.

Once in my room it was easy for me to gather all of my things together since I hadn't actually unpacked, knowing mello would have a place for us to stay. I grabbed my PSP of the night stand and the few shirts that where on the floor from the previous days and threw them all in to my bag. Made sure all of my games, portable consoles and all of my equipment was also in the bag I zipped it up and made a quick exit.

Maybe mello wouldn't think anything of it, maybe he would just see it as...I don't know returning the favour or something like that...or maybe, it would relieve the tension between us, because he could see it as me showing him that I was ok with what he had done the night he had left wammys.

I placed my stuff on the floor by the reception desk and waited for Sarah to finish on the phone. She placed the receiver back in to the cradle and turned to look at me flashing a big smile as she did,

"hello matt, can I help you?"

"yeah, err I want to check out" I saw her face fall slightly at this point the smile she wore now was nowhere near as big as the previous one.

"oh erm of course" she ducked under the desk to grab my bill from the printer.

As I checked the bill, not that I cared it was a fake card anyway, I felt her watching me

"so where you headed now any where nice?"

"I'm staying in town my friend just offered me a place to stay while I help him out with some stuff..."

I signed the bill with my fake name and handed her the card. I actually felt a little bad about handing her a fake card, she had been really nice since the day I walked in to the hotel and she was the one who showed me where I was supposed to meet mello.

"well if your staying in town maybe we should meet up for drinks or something?"

Ah...I know where this was going. So that's why she had been so nice, "sure why not, If I get the chance that is"

Not a lie, I would meet up with her but I know mello is going to keep me really busy all the time with Kira and everything...plus all those games a saw back at Mellos place, they were just begging to be played.

Her face lit up at this, "well here's my number," she jotted it down on the back of my receipt and handed it to me. "give me a call if you get a chance"

I smiled grabbed my stuff and excited as fast as I could. I hated getting her hopes up like that it was probably never going to happen but I couldn't have just shot her down on the spot like that either.

I hastily jumped in the cab that had brought me here and sunk back in to the seat waiting to arrive back at Mello's apartment.

When I walked in to the apartment I could hear mello rummaging around in his room. So I threw my bag with all my stuff on to my bad and grabbed everything out of it I would need to transfer Nears files from my laptop to Mellos.

I walked back in to the lounge connected the two laptops and started the data transferral. I sat back on my heals watching the files slowly move themselves.

"Hey loser" I looked up mello was stood in the door way with his bike helmet slung over his arm... "I'm going for food is there anything you want?"

I smirked "whatever your getting will be good for me princess" I saw the anger from the princess comment flash behind his eyes, he always hated it when I called him princess...well anything referring to his girlish appearance really. But if he was going to call me loser, I could play that game.

"yeah well if I don't have that stuff on my computer by the time I get back I'm going to put a bullet through everyone of those games I know you have in your room"

I smiled at the empty threat, this was good, obviously me kissing him had cleared the air somehow.

Just as he turned and headed to the front door I called after him

"Hey Mells....you still keep your chocolate stash with your under wear?"

I could see him stood with his hand on the handle to the front door, a genuine smile appeared on his face behind the curtain of his hair.

"Nope...don't own underwear anymore." And with that he was out of the door,

WHAT!! I felt my own jaw drop and eyes bug at that last comment he had made before walking out of the door leaving me with obscene images appearing in my mind.

I shook my head and tried to focus on the task at hand, but I couldn't get the image of mello without any underwear on under those pants to go away. I shook my head again in a vain attempt to rid myself of that very wrong mental image of my best friend. It would have been fine if it was anyone else, but I can't be having thoughts like that about mello, I've known him since I was five for fucks sake.

But no matter how much I tried to concentrate on the two screens in front of me, or how many times I shook my head I couldn't get that comment out of my mind. I could feel an uncomfortable bulge digging into me as I was laid on my front...damn it! Why had that simple comment have so much of an effect on me? I shifted my weight but nope no luck I wasn't laid on something that would easily be sorted out by a simple movement...this wasn't good.

I decided that a shower would be the best way to sort my little problem out, besides I needed one anyway, the water in the hotel was never hot enough for my liking.

I pushed myself up on to my feet deciding that the computer could handle this without my supervision and made my way to the bathroom.

I switched on the shower and started to undress myself as the water heated up.

I hissed as I stepped in to the scolding hot water, but relished the feel of it closing my eyes and letting myself fully relax. I let the water flatten my hair against my head placing my forehead against the cool tiles that made up the wall.

I opened my eyes to and scowled, my little problem still hadn't gone away. Usually as soon as I stepped in to the shower, hot or cold, my erection would die down. But obviously this wasn't the case this time.

I closed my eyes and groaned I was going to have to do this the old fashioned way.

Picturing Sarah from the hotel, I allowed my hand to slide down my stomach and grab swollen member. I moaned slightly at the touch and began to pump away slowly, but the image wasn't right Sarah was too large and chesty; I immediately changed my mental picture to someone skinnier and with a lot less chest, I leaned my back against the tiles and let my head fall forward onto my chest pumping faster, as the girl kneeling in front of me pumped harder and faster, her hair had lightened now and was shorter, I moaned louder as I ran my thumb over the head of my cock imagining it to be a tongue, I groaned as I repeated the action, the hot water falling around me helping to create the illusion of a mouth working over me.

The level of my moans must have been obscene by now but I didn't care all I cared about was that very talented mouth working me in to a frenzy, one hell of a talented mouth smirking around my cock because he knew what he was doing to me was driving me insane. I kept pumping myself further in to ecstasy muttering incoherent words under my breath. I felt the fire in the pit of my stomach release and all of my muscles tense

"MELLO!!"

I felt myself shout as I felt as I came over my hand.

I stood there shaking from the impact of that self induced orgasm I had just experienced.

I felt shame wash over me, I had just masturbated over my best friend...somehow I had managed to turn a busty brunette in to a leather clad skinny blond guy.

Man I'm fucked up.

I quickly washed myself and helped myself to Mellos shampoo and got out of the shower.

It was a one off, I told myself just because of that comment he made....and that kiss, a small voice reminded me. I groaned at myself in disgust. And exited the bathroom as fast as I could without falling on my ass.

Just a one off.

It had to be.

* * *

A/N will that do you guys for now? Till matt decides to jump Mello? I had this idea of matt masturbating over some one till they morphed into mello for a while I'm quite glad I managed to find a way to worm it in here...

I'm reading the relevant books at the min so I can try and get this as accurate as possible.

Please review...homemade cookies for those who do...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: right now I have a beta I can start to write again so yay updates may be coming faster all depending on work....but I swear I will try at least once a week to update this thing. Once again thank you to everyone who is reading this and enjoying it...and a huge thank you to everyone reviewing this it makes me so happy every time I read a review.

This chapter is dedicated to my lovely new beta Dear lunacy, because with out her this couldn't have continued...

Disclaimer: I don't own death note, if I did this wouldn't be called fan fiction.

* * *

Now that Mello and I were back together, weeks flew by like days. When he wasn't off leading his other life with the mafia it was like we had never been apart.

We spent what days he could spare sitting in the lounge with print outs of the files I had managed to gain from Near, trying to find relevant evidence to the Kira case. Sadly when Watari died he had set off the system to delete all data, so what we had was very little to work with; we knew that there was a 'killer note book' from the announcement of L and the police report regarding Kyosuke Higuchi as Kira. And that there was a note book removed from his car that he had told police killed people if you knew their name and what they looked like.

We also knew that there had been FBI agents working on L's behalf before he had died, but all of the agents had also died at the hands of Kira.

The lack of information was getting Mello very frustrated. I could tell that by the way he was muttering to himself as he went through the files yet another time hoping that he would find a scrap of information regarding who L suspected of being Kira that he had somehow missed the first ten times he had read these files.

I, on the other hand had just given up. There was no way we were going to find anything in these files, so I decided to sit back and play Mario on my DS. I felt a file whoosh past my head and heard it hit the wall behind me. I looked up to see Mello angrily taking a bite out of his chocolate.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"Because you're just sitting there playing that stupid game, when we obviously have loads of work we could be doing!"

Months had passed and we had gotten no closer to… well, anything.

Near hadn't gotten anything new on his system either, that I could find anyway. And Mello was getting more and more frustrated, he didn't like not knowing things.

The only thing that we had come up with so far was for me to try and hack the Japanese task force computers, but that was proving to be trickier than we originally thought it would be. I kept getting looped back in circles, who ever had set up that system was a genius, but I liked a challenge and Pokémon be damned if I was ever going to let a system beat me, I would hack that system if it was the last thing I did.

"Mello In case you haven't noticed we've read the files so much we've memorized them, and we know Near hasn't gotten any new information either. So why don't you just chill for a bit, and think of some rational way to get the information we need?" I was really calm; there was no point in raising my voice. I already knew Mello's could go higher.

I dodged another file that was actually aimed for my head this time.

"What the fuck Mello?!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't want to chill, I want to find Kira before that fat head Near does and I want to kill that mother fucker myself!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, the amount of times I had heard him go on about catching Kira before Near did, was like a broken record, I went back to my game.

"I swear to god Mello, if one more file flies at me, I'm going to take the keys to your bike and throw them out of the window down onto the street." I looked up to see his reaction, I knew he would throw another file just because I'd gone back to my game, he was just so predictable, well maybe not to the rest of the world, but to me he was.

The look on his face because he had been caught was priceless. He had the file over one shoulder read to throw it at me and his mouth had fallen into that cute little surprised face he does when something really shocks him.

But he threw the folder at me anyway and smirked, daring me to go for his bike keys; other than chocolate, that thing was the love of his life.

I cocked one eye brow at him before launching myself up off my knees on to my feet and hurling myself towards the kitchen where I knew his keys would be sitting on the dining table, but Mello was just as fast, grabbing me by the knees as I tried to get past him. Before I had even stood up straight I was back on the floor with Mello latched onto my knees.

"Matt if you touch those keys I will personally shoot you."

I started laughing.

He liked using that threat on me, but in all the months we'd been living together the only time I'd seen his gun was when he would tuck it into his pants before going out.

I crept forwards army style, but for such a skinny guy Mello knew how to be heavy. I could feel him crawling up my back in attempt to get to the kitchen first; I just couldn't stop myself from laughing. If Mello's 'boys' could see him now they'd fucking shoot him down. I turned my body as best I could with his weight on top of me so that I could see him. Obviously the same thought had just crossed his mind because he stopped struggling against me and started laughing as well.

"So, big bad mafia man... what now? You've got me pinned... how you going to punish me?" I smiled up at him.

Mello's expression changed immediately from one of fun and laughter to something completely different.

"Mels?"

"We should..." He must have decided that saying anything about working was a bad idea, but I knew he was thinking it because he looked over his shoulder at the stacks of files in the lounge.

"You know what? I'm going to go get us some food."

He got up and grabbed his keys, and I was left lying on the floor wondering what the hell had happened to change a stupid play fight so drastically.

I slowly got up and watched him leave the apartment. Well that bit of fun is over with. I sighed and made my way back to my spot among the mass amount of files and plates from past meals. Sitting in front of my laptop I decided that it was probably best I had another go at getting into the Japanese police system. Maybe if I got lucky I could get some info out of there that would make Mello happy, and maybe it would get us moving forward a small amount in this seemingly impossible fight against Kira.

So I snapped my goggles back over my eyes and got back to work being redirected around the Japanese police data files.

I managed to crack through one of the firewalls that had been holding me back for a while now. I smiled in victory and started de-encrypting the files, these where all just employee records though, I sighed and downloaded them anyway; Mello would probably find some use for them. If anything we could at least work out who was on the Kira investigation originally and who possibly was still on the task force.

Mello didn't arrive back home that night. I didn't worry though because I'd gotten used to it; he probably got a phone call of one of the boys telling him that he was needed.

By the time I had gotten myself showered and changed into a shirt and shorts for sleeping I had a message on my cell phone.

'_Got a call, am needed here, don't wait up. Sorry about food, will make it up to you.' – M._

I sighed as I saw the message; well God knows when he'll be back. Could be the morning, could be in the next four days. It all depends on how long he has to stay hidden for, I guess. Oh well, I should tell him the good news and maybe he'll try to get back faster, I hate being in this place alone.

'_Ok, managed to crack part of the NPA. Don't worry about food, can look after myself. See you when you get back.' –M2._

With that I flipped my cell closed and fell backwards onto my bed. I felt my eyes get heavy and almost instantly I was asleep-- dreaming once again of stolen kisses and Mello seated on top of me laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone for reading this, and more importantly enjoying it! Thank you so much to everyone who reviews, especially those who review every chapter please enjoy this latest chapter!

Disclaimer: if I owned death note this certainly wouldn't be called fan fiction.

I had gotten used to dreaming about Mello ever since the incident in the shower; the dreams became much more frequent. A lot of the time they would be totally innocent and I would just be holding him against my chest, his arms secularly locked around my back and his face buried in the crook of my neck with my face in his hair as I held him close. Those simple dreams made me so happy. After a night of one of those dreams I would always wake up with a smile on my face and happy.

Other times I would dream of Mello laughing and that would be it; just a happy, care free Mello that sat cross legged on the lounge floor laughing. Of course, I would be laughing with him and we would be happy with just each other. Those dreams made me ecstatic also-- because I knew that I was happy just because the Mello in my dreams was.

But sometimes, at least once a week, the dreams were not so innocent. I'd dream of having Mello pinned beneath me, flushed in the face and panting as his nails clawed down my back. Other times he would be straddling my hips, those jet black claws slowly sliding down my chest and stomach; not enough to hurt, but enough to leave my skin tingling and leave little red trails after them. He would have that devilish smirk on his face, and he would ask me exactly what I wanted to do to him.

Those dreams always made me jumpy around Mello. Whenever I had a dream like that, the next day when Mello would grace me with the lightest touch, I would jump a mile into the air and my face would turn the same colour as my hair.

Now, I'm not naive enough to pretend to be blind to these dreams because I knew exactly what they mean. I loved Mello, I wanted to hold him, and I wanted to protect him, because God knows that the world he has forced himself to live in wasn't safe. I wanted to make him happy and I wanted to make him laugh that care free laugh that had become so rare these days. Yes, I loved Mello more than I loved anyone or anything else, but I wasn't stupid enough to think I was in love with him-- I just wanted to screw him senseless, it's not my fault that Europe had taught me to be a down right whore.

I was still trying to figure Mello out, what he thought and felt. I knew he loved me too, it was the same way I loved him. But still, I didn't know if he felt the same level of lust that I felt myself. I wasn't stupid enough to think that the kiss he had stolen from me when he had left Wammy's house was a simple promise of seeing me again, nor was his reaction to the kiss I had stolen from him the one you would expect of a guy kissing his best friend.

So I did what I was taught to do all of my life, I analyzed the facts, which is how I came to the conclusion above; that's how I figured out that I loved him and wanted to do to him everything Europe had taught me. I smirked to myself at the mental images and memories that floated into my mind and I took another drag from my cigarette.

A few weeks had passed since the incident in the hallway when Mello had so quickly gotten up and left, coming to the conclusion that I was in love, well no, not in love... I just wanted Mello, hadn't been a shock to me nor did I try my hardest to deny it either, I kind of just smiled and "hmm'd". What else was I supposed to do?

That's what I was doing now as I sat on my bed, legs crossed in just my jeans and a cigarette dangling lazily from my lips. I was analyzing Mello, he wasn't actually here but I was just trying to figure out where he stood in this situation. I had tried to analyze Mello while he was here so I could see first hand his reactions, but he would catch me staring and snap at me.

I was really worried about him. I knew he wasn't sleeping right, he was spending all of his time on his duties within the mafia organization, or he was spending all night going through those files and scanning through Near's files on my laptop in the hopes that Near had found something new.

So I didn't blame him for snapping at me. He would have known I was trying to analyze him because, lets be honest, we had grown up together and had taught each other how to analyze a situation. So he would have recognized the signs of it straight away. And Mello never liked being analyzed, no matter what mood he was in.

It was while I was contemplating all this, that I heard my bedroom door open, and saw Mello poke his head round the door.

When did he get in? I didn't even hear the front door.

"You hungry?"

"Not particularly, why you made something?"

"Yeah, but I'll just leave it in the kitchen for when you're hungry," he left the sentence hang in the air before continuing, "I'm going to go on your laptop, see if Near has found anything new..."

With that he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

I sighed and laid myself back, taking another drag of my cigarette and exhaling slowly.

I couldn't let things carry on like this I thought to myself, I had dealt with Mello like this before, back at Wammy's house when he would stay up until the very early hours of the morning studying for the next test. I didn't want Mello to deal with that again. I stubbed out my cigarette in the ash tray and decided that I had to do something about it.

I searched my room for a shirt that was at least half clean; I really needed to do some laundry. Eventually I pulled out a short sleeved bright green t-shirt and slipped it over my head before heading out of my room towards the lounge.

"Mel we need-"I smiled when I saw him, he obviously was more tired than I originally thought. It had only been five minutes since he had been in my room but here he was passed out on the couch, my laptop resting on his knees; he hadn't even managed to keep his eyes open long enough to wait for the thing to start up. Various papers were scattered around him in a huge state of disarray that I knew he would hate when he woke up, Mello liked things organized and this was definitely not organized.

I walked over to him and gently lifted the laptop off of him, putting it to the side. I couldn't move him yet, he would wake up because he hadn't been asleep long enough to be in a deep state of slumber. I didn't want to take my chances and have him wake up when I tried to put him into his own bed.

I began to clear away the files, as well as generally clean the place up; putting the dirty plates in the kitchen to be washed later on and I packed every file against the back wall next to the TV. I was about half way through cleaning the lounge when I looked at the clock above the door and decided that enough time had passed for Mello to be deep enough in sleep for me to move him.

I walked over to the couch and smiled at how peaceful he looked for once. He really was putting his everything in to this investigation. I gently placed one arm under his head and the other I hooked under his legs, and as smoothly as I could, I lifted him from the couch. He muttered something unintelligible as I moved him but other than that he never moved, proving the fact he was too tired to keep his guard up.

I slowly moved to his room and kicked the door open, I'd never actually set foot into Mello's room during the ten months I had been here, but it looked a lot like my room, only bigger; his desk was over flowing with yet more files relevant to the Kira investigation, his bed was just as big as mine but instead of the light blue cotton sheets that covered my bed he had black satin, and a large plush rug covered most of the floor. There was a large book case against one wall and it was filled to a bursting point. And above the wrought iron head board, on the wall was a large crucifix. I smiled at this, I bet Mello still said his prayers and asked for forgiveness, the same as he did every night at Wammy's.

I grabbed the quilt with the hand from under Mello's legs and pulled it back, gently placing him down onto the bed as I undid his boots and placed them under his desk, knowing that if he found them just thrown on the floor, he would kill me later. I was about to pull the quilt over him when I noticed his gun poking out the front of his pants. I chuckled to myself. And he was the one who called me a fucking idiot.

I loosened the laces on the front of his pants enough for me to easily pull the gun free; once it was free I placed it on the night stand where he could see it when he woke up. I pulled the blankets up around him and I smiled again as he sighed in what I hoped was contentment.

Gently, I brushed his hair out of his face. And I walked out of his room, quietly shutting the door behind me.

I peeked into the kitchen and sighed as I began to wash the dishes and clean in there too. Whilst I was drying and putting the dishes away the thought came to me. I was wrong to be analyzing Mello for my own selfish reasons, Mello was putting everything he had in to this investigation and what I was I doing? I was scrutinizing him to see whether I had a chance of getting him into bed... that was wrong of me.

I finished in the kitchen and I moved back into the living room where I saw all the files sitting against the wall. I sighed and grabbed as many files as I could carry, my laptop included, before heading back to the kitchen and sitting at the rarely used dining table. If Mello was putting all his energy into this thing then I should as well. So from now on, instead of focusing on him, I was going to focus on Kira.

I opened the first of the files and began to read the details of people in the NPA. I could try to narrow down the possibilities of who was on the Kira investigation to begin with; that would give us something further to work with at least, and Mello would see that I was in fact making an effort.

After two hours of staring at the pages in front of me and sorting them into two separate piles, I decided that if Mello was putting all of his energy into this, I really only needed to put half mine in. I grabbed my DS, flipped it open and carried on with my Pokémon game. A half hour break wouldn't do any harm, plus Mello was going to be asleep for awhile.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who reviewed or even just read the last chapter, so to make up for the suckiness of the last chapter here is the next one up nice and quick for you reading pleasure! Hope it's good enough for you, oh and lemon next chapter so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things...sadly ownership of death note isn't one of those things :(

* * *

The only place I smoked was in my room, it wasn't because Mello was overbearing or anything and forced me to only smoke in my room, but because I didn't want to effect him with the cigarette smoke. Right now, however, he was defeating the object of my strict rule; he was lounging on my bed amongst a mass of files. I'd moved in here about two hours ago to have a cigarette and before I'd even hitched up he had followed me in, shoving a folder under my nose and trying to get my opinion on some person called Touta Matsuda.

There wasn't anything outstanding about the guy, and if he were on the Kira investigation I highly doubt he still would be. I told Mello this and he just fell back onto my bed, holding the folder above his head and reading through it with his brows furrowed. Somehow, here we were, two hours later, in my room and he was still lying on my bed. Only more files had accumulated around him and somehow my laptop had been set up on my desk.

So I was sat routing through Near's files, checking if there was any new information. It looked like he was moving around a lot, but apart from that there wasn't really anything new to add to the stuff we already had. I guess his luck was about as dead-ended as ours was.

"Right, so we definitely know that Yagami was on this. I mean he had to be, because according to his profile he would have jumped straight into this investigation."

"I agree. In the past twenty years when anything big happened, he was on that, so he would have definitely been on L's team as well, after the original investigation crumbled under Kira."

"Yeah definitely."

It had been like this for the past two weeks since I had narrowed the files down to about a hundred men. Now we were trying to narrow that hundred down to those who would have been on L's team when it crumbled. We had thirty files belonging to people that either disappeared, had gone on an unexpected leave or had quit the NPA at that time. We knew that L's team wouldn't have been such a large number.

I carried on searching through Near's files; it had been months and there was no way that Near had been so unproductive that he hadn't found anything at all... unless he wasn't putting it on his system-- but why would he do that?

I looked up from my screen when I saw Mello move, he slowly lifted himself off my bed and stood up, stretching his arms above his head and back, jutting his hips forward to show off more midriff than was necessary. Actually he was always showing more midriff than was necessary, with that damn vest and those low cut pants of his. I caught myself staring and quickly looked away while shaking my head to clear my brain of the thoughts I swore I wouldn't think about again.

I was more confused about this whole Mello thing, and while Mello was busy, I tried going out to work out my problems with a random Mary–Sue that I met in a bar. That hadn't served its purpose at all.

The dreams continued and the thoughts of him just kept getting more graphic. It seemed like the only way I was going to get Mello out of my system would be to actually get inside of him...

I shook my head again and carried on going through the confiscated files once more. I was vaguely away of Mello leaving the room.

I continued scanning the files, when I saw a file I had never noticed before, either that or it was new.

Moving the cursor over to the file, I attempted to get it open. Great, the file was pass worded with a random number-generating key. I sighed. This could take some time to crack; there must be something important in there. In the back of my mind I heard the shower begin to run, but for once I was far to engrossed in my work to imagine Mello in the shower.

I started routing in my desk draws to find the flash drive that would have the key generating program on it. Once retrieved from amongst the mass of game boy games and wires, I plugged it into my laptop and started running the program against the file, whilst manually trying everything I could. Better to have both the key generator and me working at once.

Twenty minutes later and I couldn't help getting excited; this is the longest my key generator had ever worked. It usually cracked what I wanted it in less than ten minutes, I mean come on, I wrote the program.

I heard Mello exiting the bathroom, but I didn't care. The file finally opened itself up, but everything was under an encryption code. This had to be big; what had Near found out that warranted hiding it under all this security on his own system?

It took another forty minutes to crack the encryption code, but I finally opened the file to be met with a single document. I frowned, all that for one document. I opened it and began to read; as I read it, I felt myself getting annoyed, then angry and finally absolutely furious.

Matt,

I would very much appreciate it if you stopped tapping into my computer. I am sure you and Mello have already gathered everything I have on this system regarding the Kira case, but I am afraid that by opening this file the tap has been disabled. I apologize for this but it is necessary if I am going to conduct my own investigation while you and Mello working on your own.

Good luck with your investigation,

Regards,

Near.

I slammed my fist onto my desk.

"God damn it! That motherfucker!"

Angrily I pushed myself away from my desk, out of my chair and stormed into the living room.

"THAT LITTLE ALBINO SHIT!"

Mello walked into the room to see what I was screaming about and just as I kicked the coffee table, "Matt what the fuck are you screaming about? And do you really think the coffee table deserved that?"

"Near found it! He found the fucking tap Mello! And that little shit disabled it! Our information flow has just dried up!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU FUCKING HEARD ME! HE FOUND IT HE AND DISABLED IT. WE HAVE NO INFORMATION FLOW FROM NEAR ANYMORE!"

"MATT, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

How had this turned into me being an idiot? How was this my fault in anyway?!

"WHAT THE FUCK MELLO? HOW AM I AN IDIOT?! I'M THE ONE WHO MANAGED TO HACK INTO NEAR'S FILES AND PLACE A TAP WITHOUT BEING DETECTED IN THE FIRST PLACE! DID I MENTION THAT HE WAS USING L'S SYSTEM BACK AT THE WAMMY HOUSE? I HACKED L'S SYSTEM FOR YOU, SO DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME AN IDIOT!"

"WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO LEAVE THAT TAP OPEN!"

"WHAT?!" I couldn't believe I was hearing this. I had warned him at the start that the tap could be discovered.

"I TOLD YOU IT COULD HAPPEN!"

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU MOVE IT AROUND OR SOMETHING? MAKE IT HARDER FOR HIM TO FIND, OR ARE YOU JUST SO STUPID THAT YOU DIDN'T THINK OF DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT? OR WAS IT THAT YOU HAD AN IMPORTANT LEVEL YOU HAD TO FINISH, OR MAYBE YOU HAD TO GO OUT AND SCREW SOMEONE NAMLESS RANDOM. HUH MATT?!"

I was advancing on him now, how dare him! He had no idea how hard I had actually been working on this; this was in no way my fault that it had been discovered. It could have happened at any point, this was Near we were talking about, he was better than both of us and no matter how much Mello hated to admit it, he was.

I slammed my fist into the wall beside Mello's head pinning him between the wall and myself, his face was pink from shouting and his breathing was as uneven and ragged as mine was.

I lowered my voice.

"I did everything I could possibly do Mello. That tap held up longer than I could have possibly hoped, so don't you dare call me a fucking idiot. And why would it be any problem of yours if I go out and screw who ever the fuck I like? I've got to keep myself entertained while you go out and play mafia boss," each word dripped with venom and my voice was dangerously low.

I didn't like being called an idiot, and it was his fucking fault I was screwing 'nameless randoms.'

"I'm out 'playing mafia boss' so that I can get further in the investigation and have the man power we will need when our move is made," his voice was dripping in sarcasm and sounded as dangerous as mine.

"At least I'm not a fucking whore screwing anyone I come in to contact with. When I go out to play mafia boss I've got the people around me who have the ability to pull off a lot of things under the radar to stop us being found and to get us closer to Kira!"

His voice grew louder with the last few words, and I noticed myself leaning my body against his and the hand on the wall slowly creeping towards his neck. I growled and pushed myself away from the wall and him.

"Well at least I don't dress like a fucking whore!" I stormed out of the room towards my bedroom.

"BE LIKE THAT! JUST STAY OUT OF MY FACE UNTIL YOU FUCKING CALM DOWN OR GET SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE DONE, I DON'T LIKE LOOKING AT ANGRY USELESS GEEKS!"

I slammed you bedroom door shut and slammed my fist in to it.

That fucking dick! How dare him! I had done more than my share on this investigation, granted I wasn't risking my own neck the same way he was every fucking day, but I was still doing enough!

I noticed my laptop on the desk and resisted the urge to throw it against the wall. Fucking Near. Fucking Mello. How dare he think I was a useless geek!

I collapsed down onto my bed, screwing my eyes shut and pushing the balls of my hands into my goggles, pressing them hard against my face until I saw multicoloured blobs appear in front of my eyes.

I hadn't been this angry in a long time, not even when Mello left had I been this angry, not only had Near demolished my trace on his system, but he had caused me and Mello to argue. We hadn't argued since we were seven and that was because I'd stolen one of his chocolate bars.

I was absolutely seething with Mello's actions and how could he say such things. Fucking bastard, I had done plenty.

I slammed my fists in to the mattress and got up pacing my room.

"Argh!" I kicked the closet door, "fucking Mello! Calling me a geek! And a whore!"

How dare him, that self-righteous, narcissistic asshole! I couldn't let him get the last word in, I don't care how childish it seemed, I had to win against him this time, and I had to be better than him this one time, he couldn't win this one.

I turned round on the spot and ripped open my bedroom door, fully intent on me finishing this argument and not him. I could hear him in his bedroom, he

sounded like he was just as angry as I am.

I slammed my fist against his door a few times, and I heard the sound of him kicking something before he ripped the door open, his face was flushed and his hair was a mess and he looked absolutely furious.

"Mello just so you know..." but before I could tell him what an asshole he is, he was against me, everything was against me; his hips, his stomach, and his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**To all that reviewed the last chapter thank you so much! I do love reading them and it does help me get the next chapter out faster....so for all you that where waiting for it here it is the lemon! Just going to warn though this is the first time I have written full on lemon, my beta says it's not bad but your thoughts on how you think it is would really help for future chapter because there will defiantly be more lemon. Please review! Cookies for all that do. ^_^  
**

**This Is dedicated once again x012587Genin for being an avid reader and campaigning for this from the start, hope you like it.**

**Warning: Smut ahead guy on guy don't like don't read its that simple....please no flames on how I'm sick because I've heard it all before**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note....but one day it shall be mine!!! **

* * *

"_Mello, just so you know..." Before I could tell him what an asshole he is, he was against me, everything was against me his hips his stomach, his lips._

He was kissing me with every bit of emotion in him, pressing against me; the force behind his lips nearly enough to bruise my own.

I didn't know what he was doing, I really didn't care, I was too angry with him, and I could play this game just as well as he could.

I didn't care about the argument anymore either, though I was still furious. However, what better way to get rid of my anger? Nothing beat this.

I pushed into the kiss, pushing him into the doorframe with a loud thud. I felt his hands run their way up my arms, his nails digging in to my neck before he grabbed a chunk of my hair in his fist.

I harshly bit my teeth into his swollen bottom lip and when he gasped, I forced my tongue into his mouth. We both moaned at the feeling as I pressed myself tightly against him, slamming my hands on either side of him against the wall and the opposite door frame.

Mello must have noticed the submissive position he was in because he immediately yanked at my hair forcing my lips to separate from his. We both stood there panting for a moment before he roughly shoved me against the opposite side of the doorframe and once again claimed my lips.

Our tongues met in the middle, fighting for dominance, but I was not giving in; he was not going to win this one. I ran my hands down his sides, grabbing both of his hips as I pushed him back, maneuvering us both into his bedroom. He was putting up a good fight and neither of us had separated from the kiss yet, but he seem determined to not give up as he pushed back against me, making me stumble over my own feet and slam loudly into the door.

I growled in annoyance against his lips. I was not going to lose to him this time, damn it. I tightened my grip on his hips and lifted him off the floor, his legs wrapped around my waist and his hands once again fingering their way through my hair, tugging hard and earning another low moan.

I stepped forward and quickly slammed Mello's back against his bookcase, it registered somewhere in the back of my mind that things where falling off the shelves around us but I did not care. I had Mello pinned between an inanimate object and me. I was pouring every emotion I'd ever felt into this while he struggled against me. In addition, all the build up that led to this that I've had to endure over the past few months could be a good enough reason for me to have Mello in such position.

The kiss between us deepened, his hands slipped beneath my shirt, his nails dragging down my back. I broke the kiss and hissed at the tingling pain following those black talons. Opening my eyes, I saw him smirking at me. His breathing was ragged, his face was flushed bright red, and his eyes where glazed over. I just stared at him for a moment longer, trying my hardest to regulate my breathing, but I failed miserably when I felt his nails pull up my back once more.

"Ah!"

My face fell forward and I began placing sloppy kisses down his neck. Once I had worked my way to the joint between his shoulder and neck, he threw his head back and his breathing growing heavier; he was panting now. I smirked into the crook of his neck; Mello was like putty in my hands all ready. I bit down on his neck, hard, and he gasped; nails digging into my shoulder blades. I then started to suck on the wounded flesh, leaving my mark on him.

I began to grind my hips against his lightly at first, but soon the pace and the pressure had greatly increased. The sounds coming from Mello now were fantastic; God this boy could have been a star for all the music he was making. The moans and the gasps ran through me like an electric current, making me shiver.

I broke my lips away from his neck and watched him through lust filled eyes, rolling my hips into his, his head was against the shelves of the book case and his eyes where half lidded. He was enjoying this, so I pushed harder against Mello, forcing him further into the shelves until securing him between my hips and the object.

I removed one of my hands from his hips and tugged at the zipper on the front of his vest, revealing his flat stomach and toned chest. I ran both my hands up his chest and back down to the tops of those mind bogglingly tight pants.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt my back collide with the floor, groaning in protest.

I heard a muffled cry come from Mello as we hit the floor, but I didn't care about that either because he was on top of me and he was kissing me, his ass pushing down onto my painfully hard erection. I began ripping the vest off his arms, running my nonexistent nails down his back as I did so while I threw the vest over my head with my free hand. I felt Mello's hands run down my chest to slip under my t-shirt, pushing it up. I sat up slightly so he could lift the shirt over my head as I began to tear at the belt and laces lining the front of his pants.

When the laces wouldn't cooperate I let out a low, annoyed growl. They had to come off. I hooked my arm around his waist and quickly twisted the both of us so that he ended up underneath me and I was firmly between his legs, once again attacking the laces until managing to get them loose.

I wasted no time in ripping the pants from his legs, and then it registered in my head that Mello hadn't been lying about his lack of under garments. I loosened my own belt and quickly pulled my pants off, looking down at Mello. He was sprawled out over the rug completely naked. My God, his body was amazing-- lightly toned everywhere with a sheen layer of sweat covering his milky skin.

I threw my self back at him and began biting down on his neck again, sucking and nibbling in places I knew would get a reaction out of him. I heard him moan as our now naked bodies came back into contact, and I felt him arch up into me as I bit down roughly.

My head was spinning; this was overwhelming, everything about him was making my head spin; his smell, his touch, his body and those kisses, they where like a drug to me. I couldn't get enough of him.

I began grinding my groin against him again and he threw his head back, his hair sprawling out around him, mouth was hanging open in a small 'o' as he moaned.

Twisting my fingers through his hair, I forced his lips to meet mine once again. This kiss was different from the others it was clumsy, lust filled, and sloppy, but I didn't care because this was heaven.

I prematurely broke away and brought my fingers to his mouth. Inserting two of them, Mello looked up questioningly at me.

"Suck on them. " My voice was deep and husky, very different to what it usually sounded like. Mello complied with my order and began eagerly sucking on the digits. I brought my lips to one of his nipples and began to gently suck and nibble it to a peak. Mello moaned around my fingers and I smirked to myself.

Once I decided my fingers where slick enough I removed them from his mouth and brought them down to his entrance, circling my fingers until I pushed one inside.

Mello scrunched his eyes closed and grimaced.

"Nrgh ah..." he began, squirming against me, but I held him down gently, shushing him as I lowered myself back into his body. I then placed my lips over his, kissing him furiously in an attempt to distract him, it would get better for him, I knew from personal experience that it would get much better.

He started to relax and I began to move the finger in and out of him slowly, gradually picking up speed. Once he was panting beneath me, I decided it was time to add a second. I got the same reaction as I had with the first finger, but he soon adjusted to the feeling and was writhing beneath me. I began to scissor my fingers, widening him as much as I could. He was squirming and gasping for air, it was driving me insane. I couldn't wait much longer I wanted to be inside of him.

I spat in my hand and ran it over my dick, coating my length efficiently. I moaned at the touch, and removed my fingers from Mello.

He groaned at the sudden removal of my fingers, but I ignored him and I lined the tip of my penis up with his entrance, slowly beginning to push in. I moaned at the tight warmth surrounding me, forcing my eyes to open and looked down at Mello, his eyes were screwed shut and I could hear him hissing in pain while his nails dug into my back.

I arched my back trying my hardest to not push any further inside yet, but when the pressure of his nails eased up on my back I took it as he was ready, pushing my way inside.

Once again, nails were being drug down my back, both Mello's moan and my own were entwining with each other. I was panting, holding myself back from mercilessly pounding into him, I may have been pissed off but I didn't want to hurt him.

I tried to concentrate on Mello, I could feel him squirming beneath me, panting and trying to get used to me being inside of me, small moans where escaping from his lips every now and then. I slowly began rocking my hips, moaning again at the sensations and began picking up speed.

Fuck! He was so tight it was unreal! I opened my eyes and looked down at him again, he was rocking in the same motion I was, his eyes screwed shut one hand over his head, fingers buried in the fibers of the rug and the other was firmly planted on my back, probably destroying the skin there and drawing blood. But, God was he beautiful.

I adjusted myself onto my knees [pulling Mello with me, and began slamming in to him hard and fast, both of our breathing was ragged, coming in short sharp pants.

I felt Mello constrict around me and heard him cry aloud than before, his eyes flew open and his body arched into me.

I found it, his sweet spot, what I had been looking for to make this just as good for him as it was for me. I smiled and adjusted myself again before picking up speed and pounding into that same spot repeatedly, reducing Mello to a convulsing, screaming mess beneath me.

I could feel it, my orgasm was building. I brought one hand down to Mello's neglected member and pumped it in time with my thrusts. It must have been too much for him because I felt him convulse around me, his nails ripped from my back down my sides, and he came over my hand and his stomach.

The convulsions around me were to much for me to handle and with a few more thrusts, I came inside of him, a list of profanities leaving my lips as I did. I collapsed on top of him, allowing my orgasm to wash over me.

I could feel Mello beneath me; his breathing was just as erratic as mine. I rolled off him onto my back to stare at the ceiling, but I closed my eyes soon after, enjoying the fact that I didn't feel angry anymore, just calm and completely worn.

---


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

**Thanks again to my reviewers! You guys rock. And a huge thank you to my beta for putting up with me and making the readable to the rest of the world...i don't know how she does it, she must be like wonder woman of spelling and grammar or something.**

**Please Review! i love feed back off you guys it makes me all warm and fuzzy so please please please review!  
**

* * *

I woke up in total darkness and lying on an extremely hard surface. I didn't dare open my eyes, but instead I just kept them closed, trying to unravel the thoughts in my sleep jumbled mind. I could feel a weight and warmth buried into my side, so I opened my eyes to see a mass of blond hair sprawled out over my chest with a hand resting on my shoulder. I smiled as the images came flashing back into my mind. I had my free arm resting beneath my head as a make shift pillow, since Mello and I where still on the floor, and the other was wrapped tightly around Mello's waist.

I smiled, lifted my head and kissed his hair before lying my head back down on my arm lost in thought.

I hope I didn't hurt him, I had gone a bit rough with me being so angry and all. I didn't want to hurt Mello; I'd never want to hurt Mello in any way, let alone like that.

I felt him shuffle against my side, and I smiled again as uncomfortable, as I was, I wasn't going to move; I didn't want to wake him, he still wasn't sleeping enough and if he wanted to sleep then who was I to deny him that just because I was uncomfortable?

I felt a dull throbbing pain coming from my back and shifted myself to try to make it go away, but that proved to just make it hurt more as I hissed in discomfort. I tried to keep my mind off the pain and ran my fingers along Mello's waist, absent thoughts running through my mind. What if he wasn't okay with what happened? What if he kicked me out and never wanted to see me again? The more sensible part of my mind spoke up, Mello was the one who started that, he kissed me and never stopped me at any point during it; he was more than capable of pushing me off him any time he wanted to, but he didn't. He let me do whatever I wanted to him, and by the sounds he was making during our little fuck fest, he loved it as well.

I felt him shiver against me, and I shivered myself. We were lying naked on the floor after all. I turned my head to the side, measuring through the darkness how far away from me the bed was. It looked like it was close enough for me to reach and pull the blanket on top of us.

I reached out trying to grab the edge of the blanked with my fingertips and I could feel the satin against my fingers, but it just kept slipping out of my grasp. Growling in annoyance I tried a second time, and this time I lifted myself off the floor, careful not to move too much in fear of waking Mello.

This time I snatched the blanket between my fingers and yanked it of the bed, covering both our bodies with the cool material. I shivered against it first, but it soon warmed up around us and I found myself once again falling in to a peaceful contented sleep, enjoying the warmth of Mello tucked against my side.

* * *

I woke again a few hours later to an annoying beeping, at first it mingled in with my dream and I mumbled for it to shut the hell up. But it was only when I felt the warmth pooling against my side move, that I realized the beeping was coming from the conscious world and not the world in my sleep-deprived mind.

I heard Mello groan and stumble as he got up to navigate his way around his now trashed bedroom. Slowly I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to shift away the blurriness. I sat up softly groaning, just as Mello had when he had gotten up, and propped myself on my elbows. I watched him check his cell phone and slowly sink to the bed, noticing him wince slightly as he sat down.

I watched his fingers tread through his messy sex hair. God, I hope I hadn't hurt him too bad.

"Mello?"

He looked up at me and smiled slightly, I smiled back.

"Are you okay?" The air in the room was less than relaxed; you could literally cut the tension with a knife.

"Yeah, I'm fine ... Why wouldn't I be?"

Maybe it was just me expecting it to be tense that was making it so, I tried to relax.

"Are you okay with what happened? Last night I mean..." It's something I had to know. Waking up to a completely calm Mello was not at all what I had expected.

"Matt if I wasn't okay with it, do you really think I would have thrown my self at you like that...?" He grinned and scoffed.

"Well no... Not rea..."

He quickly cut me off.

"And, do you think I would have let you wedge me between yourself and my book case if I wasn't okay with it…?"

"Well... N…" Again, he cut me off.

"And. if I wasn't okay with it, do you really think I would have let you do that to me without pushing you off first and then punching you square in the face..?" He was positively grinning by this point. "Matt, I know you're not exactly bright when it comes to certain things..."

I scowled half-heartedly at him at this point and muttered "fuck you" equally half-heartedly.

"But I thought you would have figured out when you where pounding my ass that I was completely fine with it."

I grinned at this point, so it was just me feeling a tense atmosphere because I expected one. So Mello was fine with this, so fine that he was making jokes about it.

Mello got up off the bed and slowly walked over to where I was sprawled out on the floor kneeling down.

"Are you so dense to think that I wouldn't be fine with this?"

"Well it's just, you're well you and sometimes you're kind of hard to predict. I mean for fuck sake even L had a hard time figuring you out some times," Mello smirked at this comment but I carried on, "It's just that I've never seen you in any situation like this, so I couldn't even be able to comprehend what your reaction to what happened would be."

Mello frowned at me, "What? You think I would kick your ass? Or tell you that I never wanted to see you again and kick you out?"

"Well maybe yeah"

He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"You're funny sometimes, you know that Matt?" I smiled and leaned into the touch

"So you really are okay with everything?"

He sighed, "Yes, Matt, I'm fine with everything."

I looked at Mello crouched before me in all his naked glory, I had dreamed about this more times over the past few months that I cared to think about, and to think it finally happened, last night I fucked Mello to high heaven. I smiled as the realization sunk in.

I studied Mello's body taking in as many details as my memory could hold, just in case this never happened again.

I watched him as he stood up straight and saw him wince, listening to the groan as he began to move again.

I hurt you," it was a statement not a question and I watched as Mello shifted uncomfortably where he stood.

"No… not much anyway."

"Mello, why didn't you tell me that I was hurting you?" I stood up.

"Because...it didn't hurt too badly plus, you know, it felt good after a little bit."

"Mello, if I was hurting you, you should have said something... I didn't mean to hurt you," I was irate. Why the hell hadn't he said anything to me? He usually couldn't stop himself from opening his mouth, then realization dawned on me and my mouth fell open in shock.

"That was your first time!" Again it was a statement rather than a question.

Mello spun round and glared daggers at me, mouthing the word "maybe".

I couldn't believe it, this was Mello! For fucks sake! He is sexier than most movie stars were! How... how could he be a virgin still? I mean he was Mello...

I couldn't get my head around it; Mello had still been a virgin up until last night.

"Seriously, Mell, you should have said something. I could have really hurt you. If I would have known that it was your first time, I'd have been a lot gentler. And I would have prepped you more than I did... Mello I could have really hurt you," I walked over to him and put my arms around him waist; "I'm sorry Mels."

He smiled at me, "God, you're such a wuss."

He didn't push me away though and that's what mattered.

"If it had hurt me too much you would have known about it and you know that Matt." It registered in my mind that he was right, if it had been completely unbearably he would have let me know in one of his oh so subtle ways... that probably consisted of screaming at me and punching me in the jaw.

I smiled at him and it slowly turned in to an evil smirk, "So was it good?"

"Fuck you, "he huffed and shrugged out of my hold.

"You did Mels. I want to know. Come on, was it good? Did I make you feel good?"

Mello spun round and glared at me, but I saw the smile he was attempting to hide.

"Matt, how about you stop trying to feed your own ego and get yourself dressed."

I raised an eyebrow, smirked again and began pulling on my pants.

"But if you hurt me that bad next time, I'll kick your ass so hard you'll have to have surgery to remove my foot."

"Next time? " I whipped my head round to see him grabbing a towel from his closet.

He just grinned cockily at me in response.

"I'm going for a shower," and with that he left the room, leaving me standing there half-naked and grinning stupidly to myself.

"There's going to be a next time?!" All I got was the shower switching on for an answer and my grin widened.

Man, I need a cigarette.

---

* * *

I know some are going to say wtf! mello a virgin! but the way i see it is he would have benn to busy to think about having sex taking over the mafia is a hard job! lol plus i wanted matt to be his first.

thanks for reading you guys are the best! please reveiw


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who is still reading and enjoying this, and a huge thanks to everyone who is reviewing this as well as reading this. Hope you like this chapter I wanted to get a bit more information on Matts escapades whilst he was in Europe. And also a little bit about mello as well so I hope you guys like this one.**

**Please review!! it really does help and makes me feel all fuzzy ^_^**

**Sorry to anyone who got the email through earlier and read this and is now thinking what the hell i wasn't happy with the lay out and some other things but don't worry you don't have to re read nothing has changed story wise.  
**

**any one who maybe interested i made a mello amv the other day check it out if you like www dot youtube dot com/user/Slainangel267 you know the deal remove the words and put the dots there instead.  
**

* * *

"Okay, so that was your first time?"

"Pft," I didn't look up from my laptop, "I was still in England, about a month after I had left Wammy's, I can't even remember her name... she was blond though and twenty two... if I remember right."

I carried on typing from my spot on the floor. I was so close to breaking the NPA it was unreal.

"What!?" I looked over at Mello as he had dropped the bar of chocolate on to the file he was looking through, his mouth was hanging open slightly, and a look of complete shock plastered over his face.

I smirked at the look on his face.

"How old where you when you left Wammy's?"

"Err, 15 I think... give or take…"

"And you lost your virginity to a twenty two year old?"

"Yeah..." I shrugged and went back to what I was doing.

"And you don't see a problem with that scenario?"

"Nope..."

"Okay then," I heard the snap of his chocolate and him turning the page in his file.

It had been like this for a while now; it had been two days since we had sex, and although the situation was new and weird to me, normally when I fucked some one that was it. We fucked and I didn't see them again. This time, however, I have to live with him, but it was nice-- different and definitely weird.

Like yesterday, I had been playing video games on the couch, just laying there playing Mario when Mello came over and kicked my legs to a wider position and lodged himself between my legs and lying against my chest. I had to lift my DS higher so that it wouldn't be crushed beneath him. I froze and didn't know what to do, but he just reached up and laid my arms back in place, only this time they where over his chest.

And today, as we sat down to once again look over and discuss the case files we had, he just started asking me questions about well… anything, I guess.

Every now and again I'd ask him one back, but for the most, I just let him ask as I carried on with the NPA data.

"Okay, so what happened after the twenty two year old?"

"Amsterdam... it was about a month after the twenty two year old."

"Was it a guy or girl?"

"Guy."

"And, what you just slept with him even though you had already slept with a woman? So, you knew you weren't gay?"

"Try anything once…" One more frigging firewall and I'll be through access all files!

Mello scoffed and went back to his reading.

I looked up from my computer screen, "When did you figure out you were gay?"

Mello looked up from his file and bit a corner off his chocolate bar.

"Thirteen."

I felt my eyes widen. He was that young? Holy shit!

"Do tell," I went back to staring at my lap top, watching the codec's flying along the screen.

"Well, obviously it was back at Wammy's House. Kaio had asked me for help with one of her assignments, so I spent almost an hour going through simple physics with her," I heard the disdain in Mello's voice at this and chuckled to myself. Physics had always been a strong point of his and when someone couldn't understand something he found simple he found it frustrating trying to explain it to them. And besides what he considered simple physics was probably degree level stuff.

"After an hour of getting nowhere with her, I told her that she should give up and was probably never going to learn it if I couldn't teach it to her." Some of Mello's best qualities were shining through the cruelty and his ego. I smiled again to myself and carried on listening

"So, I started to get up to leave and she kissed me! And God! It was horrible, I think she was actually trying to taste my stomach or something," my smile grew at this and I shook my head slightly, but carried on regardless with what I was doing.

"Well, any way I pushed her off me and laughed at her as she went on her ass then stormed off to find you..."

"And that's how you knew you were gay? One girl kissed you and you didn't like it; so automatically gay?" I looked up at him skeptically.

"If you'd let me finish, prick" I dodged the flash drive that was thrown at me and grinned at him, "well I came to find you to rant about her and how shitty it was and how girls were stupid in general. But, when I walked into your room and you were standing there in just a towel and were dripping wet, before you even said "hey Mello" I was gay."

I looked up from my screen and smirked at him, this was new. Why hadn't I known about it before now?

"REALLY!?"

He avoided my gaze, staring down at the file on his knee. I smirked at him.

"Well, it's no big deal or anything, just get that system hacked before I kick your ass."

I smiled and decided not to pursue it any further because of the risk that he would actually kick my ass or worse hide my games, he'd done that before and it was hell until he had given them back.

Silence fell between us again.

I heard Mello move the file to one side and stand up, I looked up at him as he stretched I didn't stop myself from staring any more. Why should I?

He smirked at me and walked over, grabbing my chin and crushing his lips against mine. I hungrily kissed him back.

When Mello pulled back, I was slightly out of breath and so was he when he smiled at me and stood up again.

"I'm going out for a bit, got some things that need taking care of. Should be back, can't see why I wouldn't be. I'll bring food."

"Okay, see you when you get back," I heard him grab his keys and cell before he exited the apartment, leaving me in deafening silence. I carried on regardless as I was so close I could taste it.

If I hadn't of been so lazy with hacking this, I'd have been into it weeks ago. It wasn't exactly as hard as Near's system had been, but whenever I had gotten round to actually hacking this, I found myself doing something either more important or generally more fun.

I smiled to myself as the newly hacked files came up on my own screen and began scanning through them for information on the Kira case that might exist.

I don't know how long I sat there reading through the files, but it registered in my head about an hour ago that it had gotten dark and my lap top screen was the only light in the room. It also registered that Mello had been gone a while, and I was hungry. I looked up at the clock it was 9:30 p.m. Man, he had been gone a while. I moved my laptop to one side stood up and stretched, I needed a cigarette. I moved in to my bedroom and grabbed the pack and my lighter.

I felt the tingle in the tips of my fingers as the nicotine rushed through my veins, I sighed in contentment. I saw the front door fly open and a much disheveled looking Mello walked in, his hair was a mess and his pants where ripped down one side grazes oozing blood.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Mello stormed into the kitchen and sat on the counter pulling his leg up towards his chest to inspect the damage done.

He grabbed a wash cloth and began to clean the shallow cuts; I walked over and took the cloth off of him.

"Mells what happened?" I cleaned and inspected the shallow cuts.

"Fucking piece of shit bike just stopped working and threw me off," I threw my cigarette in to the sink and began looking for the anti-septic cream.

"Bikes don't just throw you off, Mello. And they don't just stop working; you must have done something for it to break down."

I found the cream on the shelves by the sink and began to rub it in to each graze individually.

"Well this one did okay? I was riding it as normal then the engine just made this weird noise, the handling went all weird and then it cut out and I was thrown off the fucker," he hissed the last few words because of the sting of the antiseptic.

"Well, you're lucky you didn't come off worse than you have." I threw the cream back on the shelves.

"Yeah, well, I had to push the heavy bastard back here, it's in the garage."

Mello jumped down from the counter and moved into his bedroom to change his clothes.

I grabbed my cell phone from the side in the living room and pulled my boots on to my feet.

"I'm going to go take a look at it okay?"

Mello opened his door, pulling on a loose long sleeved black shirt. It looked different since I was so used to seeing him in his tight revealing vests, but this looked more like the Mello from Wammy's.

"You know about bikes?" I exited the apartment and walked in to the garage and just as he'd said there was his bike stood against the back wall with a large scratch defacing the side of the machine.

"Not a thing..." I pulled up the sleeves of my shirt and grabbed a tool box that probably belonged to someone else in the building before kneeling in front of the bike.

I started to inspect the damage, when I couldn't determine the problem by merely staring; I took out the tools and started to dismantle it piece by piece.

It didn't take me long to find the problem.

"Mello, you need to stop ragging this so hard, and if you do want to rag it hard then it will need servicing more regularly, when did you get this thing?" I looked up at him he was sat on the hood of some ones car staring at me munching on a bar of chocolate.

He just shrugged.

"Must be well over eighteen months now, maybe two years."

"Well, for the state this is in May as well be five years old, you've been pushing it too hard, have you ever had the thing serviced?"

"No."

"Well, you need to keep it serviced," I began to clean out the parts that needed it and adjust bits here and there.

"Wait! You never told me you knew anything about bikes. So how is it that you're telling me all this and you look as though you know what you're doing?"

"I don't know anything about bikes... but cars... cars I know," I just figured cars weren't much different to bikes so I stripped this down and found that it isn't different at all really a few minor things but I think I get it.

"So, when did you learn so much about cars?" I looked up from what I was doing, amused at the confused look on his face.

"Mainly self taught... after you left Wammy's. I got caught attempting to pick the door on L's old room, and as a punishment Rodger made me clean the cars in the garage. When I tried to get the stereo running in the first one I notice nothing worked on the car at all so, I pulled up a few automotive manuals on my laptop and went about fixing the car...took a few weeks but I eventually got it running. I found I enjoyed doing it so I stripped the car back down and basically rebuilt it, had to do something Rodger took my games as well..."

I began to reattach parts to the bike and tighten everything up.

Mello moved off of the hood of the car and crouched down beside me looking at what I was doing.

Once the last nut was tight and I was sure everything was working I told Mello to fire it up.

He swung one of his legs over the bike placing the ignition and turned it, the bike roared in to life.

I smiled and Mello flashed a grin at me.

"Well I guess you're useful for more than one thing after all."

"You all ready knew I was useful for more than one thing anyway."

I leaned down and kissed him. That was the first time I had kissed Mello. Usually he kissed me. This was something I could get used to.

When we parted Mello was flushed red and muttered, "Oh yeah."

I just smirked.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it major plaot coming along in the next few chapters!! yay about frigging time!**

Please reveiw!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Again everyone! **

**Major plot starting in this chapter, its about time i got the plot going! lol **

**thanks for reading and please review **

**hope you guys are still enjoying this thing becuase i am still enjoying writing.**

**I'm posting this chapter and hopefully will get another one out by the weekend depending on my beta becuase i go away for ten days tomorrow so i will try and post another chapter before i get to engrossed with my holiday**

**but anyway please enjoy this latest chapter. **

**And please review it i wanna know what you think! and ideas are welcome to. **

**Matt's home baked cookies for reviewers...though they may or may not be edible...  
**

* * *

"Right, we're getting nowhere!" Mello slammed the file down.

I looked up at him. He was right; we were no closer to finding out anything new than we were to bringing L back to life.

"The files from the NPA data base were useless. All the time you spent hacking those firewalls and they had nothing we didn't all ready know!"

"Well, what do you suggest we do? There is no way I can find out what Near is up to by just his system. As much as I hate to say, it is rock solid."

I stared at Mello. I could see his mind ticking over the problem in front of us.

"There are two note books, right?"

"Yeah, any idiot knows that... Kira has one of them; otherwise he wouldn't still be killing. So, it seems only logical that he has to have one. The NPA has the other one that they seized when they arrested the guy from the Yotsuba group, so we know that they still have the killer note book in their possession."

"Exactly, so we know that Kira has one and that the NPA has the other. Now we have to assume that the killer note book is under high security and only the higher ranking officials in the NPA actually know of its existence, that and the people in the task force."

"Yeah, they wouldn't make it a public thing that such a thing as a note book that can kill people exists."

"No, it would cause mass hysteria, really."

I failed to see where Mello was taking this, it was all a conclusion that we had come to months ago.

"What do you think the probability of us getting hold of the killer note book is?"

I pondered this for a moment and took in all the factors as they came into my mind, very low and shy of breaking into the NPA. I couldn't think of a plausible way of us getting hold of the note book.

"I'd say very low double figures, hard to come up with an actual number. Too much for me to factor in… like the way we would go about getting hold if it, plus there is nothing in the NPA database about where the thing is hidden and who has access to it, so the chances of us finding someone who knows about it is very low."

"Exactly...." Mello had that mad glint in his eyes now, and I could see where he was going finally. I didn't like it, but I decided to think it through and let him explain it. Then I could work out the probability of us being able to actually pull of what I was guessing was going to be one of his more rash and crazy plans.

"What if we got one of the highest ranking members of the NPA to help us? What if it was the highest ranking officer in the NPA?"

"He would be bound to know the whereabouts of the note book, and how to get to it."

I didn't like this plan all ready.

"Now, consider the possibility of coming into contact with Kira if one was in position of the killer note book and he publicly knew about it."

"I don't think Kira would be happy. The world is slowly turning to his ideals; people are seeing him as a God even. Now, if you were in possession of the second killer note book you would be able to uncover the secret to his power, which would shatter that illusion of a God like figure and a lot of supporters would turn away when they find out that their 'God' was nothing more than a mortal with borrowed powers."

"So, you think Kira would try and find me personally?"

I nodded

"Also given your not so subtle placement in the mafia, and the fact that there is no actual record of your existence anywhere, I believe that Kira would find this a very daunting prospect to face."

Mello's smile widened.

"I thought that too. I believe that if I publicly obtain the killer note book, the first thing that Kira would do would have no choice but to come into contact with me. I believe that this would be the fastest and possibly easiest way to come into direct contact with Kira."

"Plausible, but how do you intend on getting the killer note book from the NPA?" I didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

"The director of the NPA."

I frowned, "so what, you just intending on contacting the director of the NPA and demanding the note book? You know that won't work."

"Of course that won't work, prick. Plus it isn't public enough to get the attention of Kira. What we need to do is something that will definitely get Kira's attention, and I've been thinking about this for a while; I don't think your going to like this idea, Matt."

I stared at him skeptically. I already didn't like this idea, but I doubted that if it was a half workable plan I wouldn't go along with it to a certain extent.

"What would you say if I said I wanted to kidnap the director of the Japanese NPA and hold him ransom for the killer note book?"

I stared at him for a moment, he was right I didn't like the idea. It was crazy, and not to mention highly illegal, death penalty kind of illegal, but this was Mello. He wouldn't get caught and if he did he would most definitely have a backup plan to get out of the situation. But kidnap the director of the NPA? It seemed plain crazy and it was going to involve a lot of intricate planning. But, at least it would feel like we were making some progress if we began planning to make a move, because right now it felt like we hadn't moved forward in a long time.

"I'd say you were completely insane... but I also think that it would be a plan that would get results, and would get the attention of Kira for sure. The Head of the NPA being kidnapped would be big news, especially in Japan, which is where Kira is believed to be. But Mello I need to know before I help you plan out this stupid idea. The only reason you want this note book is to get Kira's attention right? There's nothing else?" I knew Mello well enough to know that power would make him more crazy than he all ready is.

I had all ready encountered this with the few times I had seen him around his mafia boys; the power that he had over them seemed to go to his head. He became rash and didn't think things though the way he should... the way we were taught to. When Mello was in power he didn't analyze a situation to the full extent that it could be and he didn't factor in every possibility.

Mello glared at me, "Of course that is the only reason I want the note book! What do you take me for Matt? Do you really think I would use the thing? Sink to his level?!"

I saw my mistake as soon as I had uttered the words and I could see that I had greatly upset Mello. I had to remember that it was one of these note books that had killed L, the only important thing to any of us Wammy kids.

"Sorry Mels... I didn't mean it like that."

He glared at me again.

"I'll help in any way I can, you all ready know that... when the hell haven't I gone along with one of your stupid plans?"

Mello smirked at me when I said that.

"You know, I don't think I can actually think of a time."

"Exactly, so get your ass over here and please begin to explain to me how you intend on making this stupid, irrational plan of yours go at least half right."

Mello grinned and moved over to sit by my side. We immediately began discussing possible ways in which we could make this plan come to life.


	13. Chapter 13

**As promised the chapter before the weekend**

**WARNING!: guy love, smut in this chapter, fluffy smut but smut none the less.**

**Dedicated to my amazing Beta Dear Lunacy because she said it was her fave chapter so now she owns it...if she reads these anymore that is.  
**

* * *

Mello lay beneath me, hands bound together, face pink and a mask of pure pleasure painting across those gorgeous features of his.

I smiled down at him and then began to trail light kisses down his throat, he moaned loudly as I did so.

The sound alone sent shudders of pleasure through my entire body. It had been so long since we've had sex. Well, it had only been three weeks, but still, this I needed. Mello moaned again as I bit down on his hip bone, gently sucking on it. An annoying beeping began to emit from between Mello's lips and I looked up at him in confusion.

I was brought back in to consciousness by the annoying noise. I moaned and blinked a few times. I looked up from my position on my bed; it appears that I had fallen asleep playing on my PSP. I guess and I had been woken up by the battery annoyingly telling me that it was about to die.

I groaned as I felt my painfully hard erection pressing up against my stomach. It had been two weeks since that first time and now I wanted Mello more than ever. There had been a few heavy make out sessions this past week, but between Mello disappearing at random times, the fact that he was out most of the day and that we spent the rest of our free time planning on the best way to kidnap the director of the NPA, nothing more had come of it.

Plus I knew that I had hurt Mello more than he had let on that first time. I hadn't missed the way he walked or the gentle way he sat down the days after our little sexcapade.

But, damn I horny now. I kept dreaming of having sex with him, and Mello just kept wearing those highly provocative outfits that hugged his ass in just the right way.

I growled in annoyance and threw my pillow across my room. God damn it!

I stood up and stretched purposely ignoring the bulge in my pants. It was pitch black out when I looked at my clock. It was four thirty in the morning.

I groaned at the obscenely early time in which my PSP had awoken me. There was no way I was going to get back to sleep now. I could work through some more of the plan to try and figure out the director's schedule for the next month or so. Or, maybe I could plant a false appointment in there which would put him on a plane of some sort. I yawned. It was probably best not to though.

It had been a boring two days; I hadn't seen Mello at all. He had left in the early morning saying he had business and hadn't been back since.

I walked out of my bedroom and was about to move in to the living room to do what work I could and failing. I could play on one of the many consoles that I had sat in there instead. As I walked towards the living room I noticed a light coming from under Mello's door... he must have come back while I was asleep and not woken me.

Logic told me that he would still be awake, since in all the time I had known Mello, he had barely ever fallen asleep with the lights on. He hated it. The room had to be devoid of all light before he even considered going to sleep.

I knocked on his door and when I got no answer I frowned to myself and slowly opened it.

"Mello?"

I peeked around the door and smirked when I saw him asleep on his bed in just his pants. His vest abandoned not too far away from where he was lying. That did absolutely nothing to help my situation of being overly sex deprived.

I walked over to his bedside table, fully intending to switch off the light and let him sleep in peace.

"Mmmmmm..."

I whipped my head round and stared at Mello. Did he just moan in his sleep?

Just when I thought I may have imagined the sound, I blamed it on being really horny, his mouth fell open slightly and another moan left his lips. This time I swear I heard my name. I smirked on closer inspection when I saw the bulge straining against his pants... so he was as horny as I was.

The smirk transformed into a full on evil grin as a plan formulated in my head.

I undid the belt from my pants and pulled it out of the loop holes around my waist. And, as gently as I could I wrapped it around Mello's wrists, entwining it with the cast iron head board, securing his hands in place before fastening the buckle of the belt shut.

This would either be really good or it would earn me a good hard kick in the balls. If Mello didn't wake up and kick me for putting him in the position, it would definitely be good. I needed to show him exactly how good I could make him feel.

I lowered myself and brushed my lips against his. I felt him stir at the slight contact; I gently ran my fingers up his sides; the tips of my fingers only touching enough to leave a tingle before they moved on.

I felt Mello shift and attempt to move his hands from above his head, and that was when his eyes flew open and he jerked hard against my belt. I just smirked at him as I slid my legs over each side of his hips. He twisted his head up to look at the bindings that held him in place, glared up at me.

"Matt, what the fu-"I cut him off my pushing my lips against his. He kissed me back hungrily, but carried on pulling at his bindings as he did so, I smiled into the kiss.

I moved away from his lips and began placing tiny butterfly kisses across his jaw line up to his ear. I placed one tiny kiss on the edge of his ear lobe before muttering against the skin.

"The restraints are for my protection. I'm going to show you just how good I can make you feel, okay?"

I felt him swallow and slowly nod his head in agreement, "Good thing I didn't want you waking up and hitting me. Plus, my back still isn't back to normal after the last time those nails of yours were let loose over it."

I let the tip of my tongue flick out and taste the flesh of his ear lobe, before gently pulling it into my mouth with my teeth. I sucked and swirled my tongue around the tiny amount of flesh before moving away from his ear.

I once again began to kiss down his neck, purposely placing each kiss gently. I could feel Mello's breathing pick up at my actions. I also felt his body arch up against my own, seeking more contact.

Once at the joint between his neck and shoulder I was again beginning to suck gently on the flesh, allowing my teeth to nip slightly. This action released a loud moan from between him. I smiled; his neck was definitely one of his sensitive points.

I removed my lips from his neck and sat up. This made Mello open his eyes and look at me, frowning at the loss of contact. Staring down at him, it took all of my restraint to not rip off those pants and fuck him right there. But I couldn't, this was something he needed to experience.

I grabbed the back of my shirt, pulled it over my head and discarded it to the floor, all before lowering myself back onto him. We both sighed at the feel of heated flesh on flesh.

I found the spot on his neck where I had left off last and placed my lips there once more; trailing kisses over his collar bone and down his chest. His back arched up into me as I swirled my tongue over one nipple and he gasped as I closed my lips around it, sucking gently until it stood erect. I repeated this with the other one.

I could feel that his breathing had gotten faster and he was pulling on the restraints harder than before, whether he wanted freedom or was just pulling on them because he could I didn't know.

I carried my slow descent down his body, dipping my tongue in to his belly button and biting down on his hip bone gently. I trickled my fingers down either side of him and I brought them to the laces at the front of his pants, untying them.

I looked up Mello from beneath my lashes whilst my hand worked on his pants. His hair was sprawled out over the pillow, chin was tilted slightly towards the ceiling, cheeks flushed pink and his chest was rising and falling quickly and erratically.

I smiled to myself. I liked what I did to him. The reactions I got from him were amazing, he was definitely over sensitive to touch; which explained why people weren't usually aloud to touch him.

Once his pants where loose and pulled from his legs I discarded them in the same way I had done my shirt.

I ran my finger tips over his erection before gently wrapping them around it, slowly beginning to move my hand up and down.

Mello moaned and arched his body up higher. I moved myself back up and crushed my lips against his as my hand carried on its slow purposeful movements.

I slid my tongue into his mouth and moaned as he slid his own against mine in a heated kiss, we stayed like that for a while our tongues danced against one another. I broke away from him and moved my way down his, pausing for a moment on his hip bone before moving to his dick and swirling my tongue around the head.

I heard Mello gasp and felt him tense at my ministrations. I smirked before parting my lips over the head and allowing my tongue to flick out once more. I carried on licking for a small amount of time before I took his length part of the way into my mouth. I heard him whimper as I began to bob my head up and down.

He began pushing his hips up off the bed, trying to encourage me to swallow more of him. I smiled around him and pushed his hips back down in to the bed.

I removed Mello from my mouth to look up at him, a smirk on my face; I slid my hand from his hip along his body. He lifted his head off the pillow and scowled at me when I'd removed him from my mouth, but I just smiled more and traced my fingers along his lips.

He hesitated before sucking my fingers into his mouth. I smiled as he swirled his tongue over the digits thoroughly coating them in saliva. Once my fingers where coated enough I removed them from his mouth, bringing them down to his entrance. I hesitated before slowly pushing one finger inside. I felt Mello tense against me, but I quickly took his member back into my mouth. I heard him gasp as the two sensations mixed together.

It didn't take long for him to relax, so when he did, I began to slowly move my finger, getting him used to the feeling before I added a second. I wholly took his member into my mouth, trying to relax him; to make this more pleasurable.

Although, despite the slow pace I was taking, this at was making things better for Mello. I was going out of my mind; I could feel my erection straining against my pants. It was becoming unbearable, but I had to do this for him. That was quickly becoming my mantra, I thought it to myself so often when it concerned Mello.

I started to scissor my fingers, opening his entrance wider before slipping in a third finger. I heard him gasp sharply, in what I knew was the pain of being stretched so wide. I bobbed my head faster and took him deeper until he hit the back of my throat, in an attempt to distract him from what my fingers where doing. I adjusted slightly and moved my fingers a little. I felt Mello buck against me and moan; I smirked and brushed that spot again earning myself another pleasing sound. I moved my fingers more rapidly now hitting his spot each time.

Once again, I removed his cock form my mouth and stared up at him, each time I hit his spot he would cry out and tug harder at the belt holding him in place.

"F… fuck... Matt... Ah it. It feels… good… ah."

"Mello?" I looked up at him through lust filled eyes, "C… can I?"

I couldn't hold back anymore, I needed to be inside of him.

He just nodded furiously and carried on panting and moaning.

I extracted my fingers from him and stood up; I couldn't get my pants off fast enough. I fumbled with the button, growling in annoyance at my own incapability when the button wouldn't release itself.

I heard Mello chuckle from his position on the bed, once my pants decided to comply I ripped them from my legs along with my boxer shorts. I quickly positioned myself back between his legs. I kissed my way up his body before nipping once again at his ear lobe.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Mello just nodded furiously again, "Oh God, Matt. Yes, I do."

I pushed my lips against his and began to kiss him roughly, tongues immediately battling each other.

I lined myself up with his entrance and slowly pushed in. Oh my God! He was so fucking tight! I felt my eyes flutter shut and I moaned into the kiss.

I heard Mello gasp as I entered him. I dropped my head from his lips and rested it in the crook of his neck. I panted, but held myself still as Mello adjusted to the feeling of me being inside of him.

The sheer effort it took to keep myself still caused me to shake and pant harder.

"Matt..." I didn't need any more than that. I began to rock my hips in a gentle motion while trying to find that spot again.

Mello began to gasp and pant heavily, pulling on his restraints more than before. I felt him tense and arch his back towards me, "ah! Fuck Matt!"

I bit his neck and began to move my hips faster; gaining more momentum as I hit his spot harder, faster with each thrust.

"S-shit, Mello… fuck… so tight."

I felt Mello tighten around me, "fuck... I'm coming!"

I felt him spasm around me as he came, spilling hot white liquid over both of our stomachs. I thrust into him a few more times before I came inside him, his name tumbling from my lips as I did so.

I kept myself steady where I was, breathing hard and looking down at him as we both enjoyed the after effects of our orgasms; my arms felt weak, but I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away from him. He just looked so perfect laying there, a film of sweat gracing his face, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen and red, his bangs sticking to his forehead.

I could feel my own hair sticking to my forehead, and I could fee beads of sweat trickling down my back. I reached up and brushed the golden locks away from his face before kissing his for head and beginning to undo the belt from around his wrists.

His eyes fluttered open as my fingers brushed his skin and he smiled up at me, bringing his hands down to rest on my biceps.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I stared into those perfect azure eyes, looking for any hint of physical pain, but I saw nothing.

He smiled at me, "No, Matt, you didn't hurt me."

I smiled in return and caught his lips in a slow purposeful kiss before shuffling myself down and resting my head on his chest, listening to the soothing rhythmic beating of his heart.

We laid there in silence for the longest time, his arms found their way around me and he absently ran his fingers through my hair.

I just laid there, one hand resting on his shoulder, tracing absent circles with my finger tips. I allowed my eyes to slip shut and my breathing to even out completely relaxing in to his embrace.

"Matt?"

My eyes shot open when I heard my name, I didn't move. I heard the serious tone in his voice, but he was still running his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you follow me? The night I left Wammy's I told you to follow me to LA and you did... but why? You didn't have to."

I smiled, although I knew he couldn't see it.

"Mells, remember when we were six, and I'd been at Wammy's all of six months and we were only talking because you had been told you had to help me with some of my studies?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"And, after about an hour of studying you decided that we should go into London to the library, because the library at Wammy's wasn't quiet enough for you. Although, I don't know how because that place was dead, but you still insisted on going into London. I knew we weren't allowed to go to London on our own, we weren't allowed to leave the orphanage unaccompanied until we where thirteen, but I still followed you, knowing we would get in trouble if we were found out. I still followed you to London, and we got caught as I knew we would, Roger had us grounded to our rooms for a week for that one."

I smiled at the memory.

"Anyway, the point is… I barely knew you and yet I still followed you, Mello. I would follow you no matter where you were going and no matter what you were going to do. I'll always be right there behind you or beside you, if you wish."

I kissed his chest before laying my head back onto him, once again closing my eyes. I felt Mello tighten his grip around me as my words were left to linger in the silence and the darkness of the bedroom.

He shuffled himself and kissed the top of my head, snuggling closer into me.

I felt myself relax again, lulling away into a peaceful sleep; half asleep but still aware of what was going on around me.

"Matt?"

"Hmmm?"

I could hear the tiredness in his voice, "I've been meaning to ask this for a while but when did you get your tongue pierced?"

I smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Germany... you like?"

Once again his arm tightened around me and I felt his face snuggle in to my hair.

"Definitely."

I snuggled my face in to the crook of Mello's neck and once again welcomed sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Hope you guys like this one just as much. I know I said I wouldn't be posting till I got back from my holiday but I had some down time so I thought I'd treat you guys to an earlier post.**

**I wanted to show matt's insecurities in this chapter so yeah hope you guys like please Review!**

---

* * *

I was aware that the only light in the room was coming from the PSP in my hands, but I was too engrossed in my game to care. It wasn't the first time this happened and it certainly wasn't going to be the last.

I carried on playing defeating character after character.

I suddenly felt very uneasy, like someone was watching me; so I lifted my eyes from the screen and began scanning the dark room in front of me, trying to make out anything that could give me this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Nothing, I couldn't see anything. I shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Hello?" No answer. I frowned. I know someone was there, I could just feel it, "look, I know you're there so cut the crap, alright."

Still, there was nothing.

The light in the room began to brighten enough for me to see in front of me a few feet; it wasn't coming from just my PSP anymore.

There was something moving towards me, I could see their form moving against the shadows. I clenched my free hand into a fist, ready to punch whoever it was in the face if needed.

The person moved to the light, revealing himself to me. I gasped when I saw him.

The man had a mass of messy black hair sticking in all directions along the back and sweeping across his face at the front; beneath his large, round staring eyes where black stains, as if he hadn't slept in weeks. He had a small smile on his face as he looked up at me. What shocked me the most wasn't this man's appearance or his slouched posture, no it was the fact that I knew that this man was dead, and yet here he was right in front of me.

"Matt."

I couldn't believe this. I had only seen L once and that was a long time ago. Part of me was screaming that this wasn't real, that L wasn't here with me, that L was dead; he died at the hands of a mass murderer a long time ago.

But, right now, I swear I could reach out and touch him. I lifted my hand slightly, but recoiled before I actually touched him, just in case he disappeared.

He just smiled up at me.

"You've grown up since the last time I saw you," he cocked his head to one side to take in my appearance.

Another person appeared from the darkness, another wave of shock hit me. Watari.

L looked to the side at the new arrival and smiled again.

"Matt..." Watari smiled gently at me, "it is a pleasure to see you again. You've grown up so fast. I can remember picking you up from that orphanage in southern Spain, when you were just six years old."

I just stared in awe at the two men in front of me, this was impossible. I knew it was, it couldn't be real, but god I wanted it to be real. More than anything I wanted them to be alive.

"H-how?" Great job there, Matt. A million questions running through your head, and an I.Q of two hundred and four, and that was the best question you could come up with.

Both men just smiled fondly at me.

Watari reached out and pulled the PSP from my hand and tutted loudly.

"Still wasting your time on these silly computer games, I see."

L examined the consol in Watari's hand and then looked back at me.

"Watari, if that is how Matt feels he should spend his time, and then who are we to judge?"

I shuffled my feet uncomfortably again. Watari had never approved of my gaming, labeling it as a waste of time.

"You know, Matt, if you had spent as much time on your studies as you did on these silly games you could have surpassed even Near."

I cringed, I heard all this before and I wasn't interested.

"I – I never wanted to beat Mello..."

L just smiled up at me.

"Ah, yes. Mello."

That's when I felt the heat at my side, I turned away from L and Watari to look at the person stood beside me.

Mello had the biggest smile on his face as he looked from me to L and then to Watari.

I looked down to see his hand slide down my arm, and interlace his fingers with my own.

L watched us both a full smile now spreading across his features. I glanced up from our interlinked fingers and looked at a smiling L.

Watari was the first to speak.

"Well... you did only ever have time for each other, since you were children. I must say I am very happy for the both of you."

L looked from me to Mello.

"I must say a very suitable match, you where the only one who ever had some semblance of control over him."

Here I stood in front of the two greatest men, in my opinion, who have ever lived, with Mello by my side and holding my hand, casually chatting about our new found relationship, unable to relax. Something was wrong. I kept looking over my shoulder, scouring the darkness around us; something wasn't right, and it had nothing to do with the fact that apparently dead men stood in front of me talking.

Mello was telling L about our efforts against Kira and he just listened and smiled at Mello's eager tones.

Then I saw it, the thing that was causing me such discomfort. I saw something moving in the shadows behind L. I could see it was a man, he was close enough for me to see that much, but I couldn't make out any of his features because the darkness around him kept him concealed.

He was right behind L and Watari now. I was panicking, he was going to hurt them I knew it, but I couldn't say anything. I opened my mouth but my voice fell on deaf ears, as if I never said anything at all.

I saw the white pages of a note book in the man's hands and his eyes flashed red with blood lust. It was Kira, he was here and he was after L. I couldn't let this happen, not again; it would destroy Mello if L was gone again.

Once again I tried to warn them but nothing came. I couldn't even hear my own voice; I looked at Kira to see him scribbling furiously across the page. I watched in horror as Watari clutched his chest, eyes wide and a horrible gurgling sound coming from between his lips before he fell to the floor, eyes still staring but no longer seeing.

I felt sick. I wanted to hurl my guts up. I looked in horror as L and Mello just kept talking to one another, and I looked at Kira he was writing again but this time he was laughing manically. He looked up and stared at L.

Then hit happened, L's eyes widened as the pain in his heart hit him. He fell forward grabbing the front of my shirt in an attempt to stop himself from falling to the floor. I recoiled back away from him but I couldn't take my eyes away from L's. I stared in horror as the light in his eyes faded, and the grip on the front of my shirt loosened as he joined Watari on the floor, dead.

Mello turned to look at me, a soft smile on his face, but sadness in his eyes, he reached up with his free hand and cupped my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Matt."

I stared him straight in the eyes, panic gripping me; I could still hear Kira laughing.

"Mello – no, we can get him! Right now! Me and you! We can end this! Avenge L and Watari! Please Mello, he's right there!"

I was shouting my words at him, hoping to get it through to him as I tugged on his hand in an attempt to get to Kira. I wanted to hurt him with my bare hands; I wanted Kira to feel a fraction of the pain he had put us and everyone else at Wammy's through; I wanted him to hurt like all the families he destroyed, mothers and fathers he'd killed; I wanted more than anything to make him feel at least a fraction of that pain, but Mello held his ground and stopped me getting any closer to him.

"No, Matt, it's over, he won."

And at those words his grip tightened on my hand, his eyes widened and just as L and Watari had done, he fell to the floor his eyes still open, light shining behind them.

"MELLO!! NO!!!"

I opened my eyes, and took a sharp intake of breath to stop myself from screaming. I was sweating and shaking from head to foot. It was a dream I told myself. I sat up slowly realizing I was still in Mello's bed, the only problem was the lack of Mello.

Panic hit me again, I couldn't see him anywhere in the dark room; I dived out of bed and grabbed my pants.

"Mello!!?" I waited for the reply.

"In the living room!" I sighed in relief when I heard his voice, good he wasn't dead. I shuddered to try and rid myself of the images in my mind of L, Watari and Mello all lying lifeless on the floor staring up at me.

I felt bile rising up in my throat. I quickly pulled on my pants and headed for the kitchen where I downed a full pint of water, trying to rid myself of the burning sensation the bile left behind in my throat.

I took in a few deep breaths and searched my pockets for my cigarettes. I needed one so badly now just to calm my nerves. I pulled the box out of my pocket and slipped one between my lips, quickly taking my lighter out and lighting the sweet stick. In haling deep on the first drag I felt myself relax and begin to calm down as the nicotine rushed through my veins. I slid into one of the chairs around the dining table and rested my head in my hands, just staring at the surface of the table, unable to close my eyes without seeing the people I loved dead on the floor or those haunting red eyes of a killer.

"Matt?"

I looked up to where the voice was coming from and immediately choked on my own cigarette. I coughed, spluttered and hammered my chest with my fist. Mello was wearing my shirt, the black and white striped one I was wearing yesterday and that was it. It was obviously too big for him, hell, that thing was too big for me; the way it hung off of his frame and rested about mid way down his thighs and the sleeves hung off his thin arms, the ends of the sleeves covered his hands. He had his arms folded across his chest and was leaning against the door frame. Not only that, but he had his hair dragged back into a messy ponytail at the back of his head, the tips of his hair flowing down out of the pony tail to tickle the back of his neck as he moved. Once my coughing fit was over I looked back up at Mello, who was looking at me with concern.

"Matt are you okay?"

I covered my mouth the hand holding my cigarette to hide the smirk. All memories of the dream disappeared from my mind for the time being thanks to the amusing sight in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You don't seem it," I couldn't hold it back any more. I started to laugh.

Mello's expression changed immediately from one of concern to one of annoyance.

"What?"

"That's my shirt," I stated around the tip of my cigarette.

Mello looked down at himself and then back at me, a small smile playing on his features.

"So what if it is? I just picked it up and put it on because it's loose and comfortable," I stood up from the table and moved toward him, who in turn began walking back in to the living room, "plus, I decided to see if this thing could actually look good or if I'm failing to make it look good. You have serious problem, Matt," he looked over his shoulder and smirked at me before laying back down on the living room floor in front of one of the laptops.

I joined him lying; I was so close to him that we touched from shoulder to foot. I just needed some reassurance after that dream really. I quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Stick to the leather."

I saw him smile and we both turned to look at the computer screen.

"What you doing?"

"I'm scanning the FBI files you hacked the other day. I figured Near will have a team together by now, so I was just looking for possibilities as to who may be on his team. I know the type of people he'll pick out, so I'm looking into the most likely agents. I know he'll go to the American government because they are the largest super power and have the most resources at their disposal. I figured if there was an agent among his team that I could get in contact with then we could have ourselves a snake in the grass among his team. That way we get a fresh flow of information from his side of the investigation."

I nodded as he was speaking. I had brought my hand up and threaded my fingers with his, listening intently to what he was saying. He looked at me at the last sentence, a smile playing on his lips, though he acted as if I had done nothing.

"I thought that too, although I didn't contemplate the idea of a snake in the grass. I just figured it would be handy knowing who to avoid, but I like your idea of trying to get someone from within his organization on our side."

He turned back to the screen, speed reading through each person's profile.

"But, I can't seem to find anyone here who I would be sure of being on his team."

"That's because they've already been removed," I stated. Mello whipped his head round to look at me.

"What do you mean they've been removed already?"

I smiled, "you see, I was scanning these files the other day, like I said. I thought about this too, plus, I was bored, but I noticed this one woman," I let go of his hand and reached for my own laptop, logging in and pulling up the file I had saved on the FBI agents. "I noticed her because she had this really weird eye colour, but I noticed that she wasn't there just then, her file has disappeared that's Near for sure." I found the agent, Hal Linder and showed her file to Mello. He scanned the file quickly taking in all the information about the woman.

"Well Matt, for once your anal retentiveness comes in handy. I just know that Near will have this woman on his team, she's got the right profile plus she has outwardly spoken against Kira in the past. This is perfect." He had a smile on his face and I beamed back at him.

My smile faltered as images of my dream came back into my head. Mello had been smiling just like that before Kira had killed him.

Mello didn't miss it either.

"Matt?" I ignored him and held back the bile rising in my throat, trying to lock away the hatred I felt in my chest toward that psychopath.

"What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath and stared at Mello, directly into his brilliant blue eyes.

"I had nightmare that's all Mells. Nothing to worry about."

He sat up and looked at me.

"Tell me about it,"

"No. I'm okay, really, it was just a…"

I was cut off.

"Matt!"

"Fine okay," I sighed and sat up, leaning against the front of the couch before beginning to explain everything about the dream.

When I was done I was shaking again. And I had choked when I had attempted to explain his death to him. He had grabbed me and pulled me against his chest. I snuggled against him gratefully. I refused to cry, that would just be another victory to Kira. Mello whispered soothing words to me and stroked my hair.

"Don't worry Matty, we'll beat him, I promise we will. I won't let him get us Matt, I promise. We will avenge L and Watari."

I just snuggled further into his chest and tucked my head against the nape of his neck, inhaling his scent.

"Mello..."

"Yeah?"

"We'll beat him."

He kissed the top of my head and held me tighter against his chest.

"I know Matt, I know we will."

---


	15. Chapter 15

**Well here it is the next installment of absolutionist, thanks to everyone for reading this.**

**Thank you more for reviewing, you guys are the best**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Mello had used his men to contact Hal Linder, and she was currently on a flight to L.A. She had agreed to meet us under the impression that Mello and I were representatives of the British police force on the Kira case, thanks to my still lingering accent.

A couple of Mello's most trusted men were meeting her off the plane and escorting her to the hotel where Mello would meet and 'persuade' her into leaking information of Near's investigation to the British police. I was very skeptical about this plan. It was weak in my mind, but Mello kept insisting that it would work.

Speaking of, he was bustling around the apartment at the moment, getting himself ready for this meeting with Hal Linder. I was lazing around on the couch and playing my 360, but I couldn't concentrate; whether Linder would give us the information or not was a big hinge in our investigation and that bugged me. I don't like relying on others.

"Mello."

His head appeared around the door, "What?"

"I'm coming with."

He just stared at me, "Why?"

"I want to meet this Linder person. Plus if she doesn't cooperate I can't have you losing your temper with her and killing a member of Near's team wouldn't be a good idea right now; it would be a big give away, don't you think?"

He scowled slightly at me. He didn't like it when he was criticized on his emotions, he didn't like people telling him that his raging emotions clouded his better judgment, but I knew they so often did, and that was why he was always going to be second to Near in the fight to become L. Although I was never going to tell him that and I was always going to be there for him when his emotions did get the better of him, I would always calm him down when needed.

"Fine you can come with, but I'm doing the talking."

I stood up and stretched, "Fine by me princess. What time does she arrive?"

He glared at me before answering.

"About half an hour, so we need to be at the hotel soon," he left the living room, heading toward the fridge and grabbing a few bars of chocolate. "And if you call me princess again, I will hurt you."

I grabbed my jacket from the closet, it was entirely to warm to wear my furry vest, and slipped it on, a smirk on my face.

"Is that a promise?"

He just smirked at me and took a bite of his chocolate, then pushing his lips to mine, slipping the piece of chocolate into my mouth with his tongue, before he pulled away a smile on his face.

"You know it is."

I smiled too and happily chewed my chocolate. Normally I didn't eat the stuff, after years of giving every bar I got to Mello I didn't really care for it, but if Mello was willing to give up some of his favourite thing in the world, then I would happily accept. After all, Mello never shared anything of his, let alone his precious chocolate.

He stuffed all the bars, except the one he was eating, into my pocket before grabbing his keys and heading down to the garage.

Mello lightly passed my helmet to me before grabbing his own.

I looked longingly at the cars around us; why couldn't Mello have a car? He knew I hated the bike, although I had gotten more confident on the thing, it didn't mean I liked it. Give me a car any day.

I hopped on the back and securely locked my arms around Mello's waist before he revved the engine to life and raced out of the garage, definitely faster than he should have been going.

I relaxed slightly as the cool air whipped against my body and I loosened my grip, leaving my hands resting lightly on Mello's hips.

Once we were at the hotel I hopped off the bike while Mello found a place to park.

I looked down at myself taking in my appearance. I shook my head, there was no way she was going to believe we where police officers, we looked far too young starters. I sighed and watched Mello walk towards me and together we entered the hotel, side by side.

Mello walked over to the desk, got the key to the room we had already paid for, while I walked over to the hotel bar to see her seated on a bar stool, in a stream lined business suit, her straight blond hair left hanging loose around her face.

"C'mon," I watched as Mello entered the bar, falling in behind him half a step.

"Hal Linder?"

She looked up at the sound of his voice and narrowed her eyes to take in our appearance, I fucking knew this wouldn't work she knows already.

"Yes..."

"Would you come with us?"

She stood slowly and cautiously, straightening out her suit jacket as she did so.

"Of course."

We exited the bar and headed for the lift; this was fucking risky. I didn't like it at all. She could fuck everything up, and judging by the way she kept looking at us, she knew we weren't cops from England. So why was she still going along with this?

We stepped out of the lift and Mello lead the way to the room, throwing himself down onto the couch once inside. Hal moved in and sat directly opposite him in the large plush arm chair, although she only sat on the edge of the seat; and I sat on the couch next to Mello, our knees brushing against each other.

"You're not British police officers."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Mello pulled out a bar of chocolate from my pocket, unwrapping it and biting the corner off dramatically, a loud snap echoed around the room.

I rolled my eyes at Mello's theatrics.

"No we're not."

I glared at Mello. Great. How was this going to work now? Way to give us away, genius.

"So, then who are you? And what do you want?"

Mello flashed a smirk.

"You're working with a person called Near, am I correct?"

She couldn't hide her shock at this comment, and Mello's smirk grew.

"Ho-how do you know that?"

"Matt," he gestured toward me, "and myself grew up in the same organization as Near. Now I'm sure you already know the finer details about L, and the current L being a fake." She nodded her head and stared him straight in the eyes. Man, that took guts to stare down Mello, got to give her that.

I sat back and watched Mello speak to her, but my main point of focus was her if she did anything rash I wouldn't hesitate to take her down; woman or not.

I knew she wasn't wearing any transmitters because the wave detector in my pocket hadn't gone off, and I'd thieved her cell out of her purse in the elevator ride up. What was said in this room was staying in this room as far as I was concerned.

"I won't go in to details or anything. I'm sure more information about me will be presented to you in the near future."

I laughed to myself slightly, if this plan with the director of the NPA went down it certainly would. Both Mello and Hal ignored me.

She was staring intently at Mello, every so often running her eyes over his body from top to bottom. I narrowed my eyes at her, that's just desperate, checking out a teenager like that. I purposely shuffled a little closer to him, I don't think either of them noticed, but this way she should at least see that I was still in the room; and hell Mello is mine. I'm not having her rape him with her eyes.

"What I care about is catching Kira, which I know is what you want also."

"I don't get where you are going with this," Mello sighed and leaned forward.

"I want you to give me the information you have access to."

Well, talk about being honest.

She stared him down defiantly, "and why would I do that? You could be anyone."

"You're right, I could be, but you know I'm not just any one, don't you? Because just anyone wouldn't know about Near? And L?"

She seemed to consider this.

"Okay, you got me there, but if you have so much influence and information already, which you obviously do, why do you need me?"

I sat forward as well at this point.

"We don't have access to the things Near does, and I know he has a lot of information that I, we, could never get access to."

She looked from Mello to me when I said this. After all, it had been the first time she had heard me speak.

"You're the one that I spoke to over the phone," she stated.

I nodded; she was bright.

"We are conducting our own investigation, but it is definite that we will be going about it in a different way in which Near will be conducting his own. Again you don't need to know details."

"What if want to know the details?" she challenged.

"I wouldn't tell you regardless," Mello answered back immediately, "that is my concern, not yours; your only concern is contacting me when you have information worth giving."

She considered these words before slowly answering back, "So all you want is to catch Kira?"

"That's it."

She sat back in the chair relaxing, realizing she had the upper hand over us. A smile playing over her face as her expression moved to one of confidence in her newfound power.

We sat there in silence while she mulled over all of this information. Mello just watched her, licking the corner of his chocolate bar.

She locked her eyes back with Mello's, holding a firm gaze.

"So, what you're saying is that I should pass confidential information about the Kira case to ultimately two civilians who see themselves as vigilantes? An action that can not only jeopardize the investigation, the safety of my team mates, but also my own job."

Mello nodded, "basically."

She licked her lips and sat forward her eyes still locked on his.

"What's in it for me?"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing, for fuck sake this woman must be over twenty five and here she was hitting on a fucking teenager, fucking bitch only thinking of getting a quick lay off a hot guy. I wrapped an arm around Mello's waist possessively.

Both of them looked in my direction, Mello held a tinge of shock in his eyes; obviously he wasn't expecting me to do something like that. Public displays of affection weren't exactly my forte, public displays of anything wasn't really me.

She just watched us from her chair, and sat back again, running her hands along her legs.

"Okay, I get it." She paused and stared at my fingers trailing lines back and forth over Mello's hips, I kept my gaze firmly locked on her, waiting for her to make another proposal like that again. "What I need to know is do you realistically think you have a chance of succeeding?"

Mello glared at her,"of course; do you really think I would set out to do something that I thought I couldn't achieve?"

She smiled.

"What does it matter to you anyway? Really, you win no matter what. We take down Kira, you're the agent who helped us do it. We fail and Near wins, you were the agent on his team. All you want is to take down Kira right?"

She smiled at me. "Fine I'll do it."

My eyes widened in shock. I really hadn't expected that to work. Mello just smiled, cocky bastard.

"Glad you decided to cooperate."

She wrote down details on the pad of paper by her chair and handed them over to Mello. "I'll gather as much information as I can, in the time you give me; I assume you will be the one to contact me?"

Mello nodded and the three of us stood up.

"I'll be back in New York tomorrow," she shook my hand, "Matt," then turned to Mello and smiled shaking his hand. "And… I never got your name."

I narrowed my eyes, noticing she held his hand longer than was really necessary.

"Mello," he stated.

"Well Mello, Matt, I look forward to working with you."

The three of us headed toward the door leading into the hall way.

Hal opened the door and walked into the hall way. I grabbed Mello's hand before he had the opportunity to walk out of the room.

He looked back at me puzzled.

"I'm sure you can find your way down to the lobby yourself Miss Linder. But Mello and I have things to further discuss," she smirked and nodded.

"Very well. Good bye," she walked out of site and I shut the door.

Once the door had shut, Mello turned and gave me a puzzled look.

"I must say that, just then with Hal, you where very smooth, you kept you cool, and didn't get angry."

He smiled and locked his hands around the back of my neck, "you think so?"

"Mm.... she was into you," I trailed my fingers over the exposed flesh between his pants and his vest.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that, Mr. Jealousy," he grinned as he said this.

I chose not to respond to this.

"So what's the plan?"

Mello smirked, "well, I guess we have paid for the hotel room."

I smiled. Bingo! This was exactly what I wanted him to say.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, pulling me as close as possible. I guess it wouldn't hurt to get our own rewards for a successful job.

* * *

**For anyone who is interested i made a wallpaper for this its on my deviantart if you guys wanna check it out http (:) (/) (/) slainangel267 (.) deviantart (.) com/ you know the deal remove the brakets and the spaces. love to all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is the next installment please enjoy hope you guys like...please review.**

* * *

This was it, the NPA director was due to arrive today, and to say I was nervous was an understatement. Nervous is what you get before you take a final, this wasn't nerves, this was full on petrified.

I was lying in Mello's bed; he was fast asleep on my chest and had been for a couple of hours. I absently ran my fingers through his messy hair and listened to him breathing gently. How could he be so clam right now? Right before he was going to be the driving force behind a plan to kidnap a foreign official. I couldn't sleep, as much as I wanted to I couldn't.

I thought that after having sex with Mello for a couple of hours I would have at least drifted off to sleep for a couple of hours, but no, here I was wide awake and going over every detail of the plan in my head.

I had a major carving for a cigarette and I desperately needed some caffeine. So I carefully lifted Mello off my chest and disentangled myself from him before pulling on my boxers, grabbing my cigarettes and silently exiting the room, lighting up as soon as the door closed. My rule about only smoking in my own room failed once Mello and I had started sleeping together. No, the only rule was I didn't smoke in his general vicinity.

I leaned against the kitchen work tops, enjoying my cigarette, but I just couldn't bring myself to fully relax. If something were to go wrong today, that was it, the game was up and both of us would either end up dead, or in prison.

Once my cigarette was finished I headed into the living room, switched on my Xbox and began up the game I had been playing previously. It didn't matter what it was I just needed something to distract my mind, even just a small amount from what could happen today.

I played for a good couple of hours before I heard Mello get up. He was always clumsy when he first woke up, bumping into anything that he could and usually kicking it after for getting in his way.

I sighed, paused my game and headed to the kitchen to make him a coffee. As the water was boiling I heard him curse at something that had obviously gotten in his way. He exited the bedroom in his pants and his vest had been left unzipped. I smirked at his messy hair and shoved the cup of coffee under his nose. He mumbled his thanks and sipped at it.

"How long you been up?"

I began fixing myself a cup of very strong coffee.

"I haven't slept."

He frowned at me

"And why not?"

I shrugged and lit another cigarette, glancing at the pack. I need to buy more today after my session of chain smoking last night.

"Don't know, just couldn't. Guess you could put it down to the fact that today we are going to be kidnapping a foreign official and holding him for ransom for a killer note book, or it could be that I'm really worried about not being able to get another pack of smokes today. Haven't quite decided."

Mello scoffed at my half assed attempt to be sarcastic, "I've told you Matt, nothing is going to go wrong today."

"Yeah, well, we can't be sure of that, can we? So drink your coffee and finish getting dressed, the director lands in an hour and God knows we can't afford to miss that."

I didn't mean to be ratty with him, it's just that I was really tired by this point and I was also stupidly nervous. I'd apologize later, when he was in possession of the killer note book.

I walked back into the living room and started up my game. I would get dressed once Mello was nearly done; it didn't take me nearly as long to get ready as it took him to, so I had plenty of time.

Once I saw Mello sit on the couch next to me, his hair perfect, and his clothes sat straight, pulling on his boots. I decided I should probably get dressed too. Shutting down the console and moving in to my bedroom I got dressed in whatever fell out of my draws.

Once I was dressed, I grabbed my wallet from the living room and followed Mello out of the door.

"Why do you insist on being part of this?" He didn't look at me as we took the stairs down to the garage.

"I told you before I helped you plan this, I want to be there when it goes down, and if and when something goes wrong someone needs to be there to save your ass when you fuck it up."

He did look over his shoulder at this though, a half assed glare on his face.

"And I've told you before, I don't want you involved in this it's too risky."

"Oh, but your allowed to do this?"

He stopped and turned around, full on glare mode now, but I was fully prepared for this. Mello's glares never scared me; he was all bark and no bite, to me anyway.

"Yes, Matt I can do this. I don't want you involved and that's final."

I raised an eyebrow at this and pushed past him down the stairs, "well, you're doing a good job of stopping me."

I walked in to the garage, and froze as I saw a red 1979 Camaro Z28 that had never been there before, plus it had a note stuck under the windscreen wiper. It simply read.

_**Loser**_

In Mello's hand writing. I whipped my head around, gawking and wide eyed to look at Mello, who had a smirk on his face.

"What's this?"

He smiled and pushed past me, moving toward his bike and throwing the keys at me, which I clumsily caught against my chest. I was still too busy gawking between the car and Mello.

"It's a gift. You're always bitching about how much you hate being on the back of the bike, so I got you a car."

I moved over to Mello, practically running and hugged him so hard that we both nearly lost our balance, almost toppling over his bike.

"Thank you!" Before he even had time to hug me back I was over by the car examining it from every angle, such a fucking beautiful car, looks like it could do with a little bit of work here and there, but apart from that it was perfect.

I looked back over at Mello, who had a smile on his face and had gotten on his bike by this point, his helmet in his hands.

"I guess I'll see you there then," Mello grinned and started the engine of his bike, pushing his helmet on his head.

I unlocked the door and slid in to the driver's side; man this car was so freaking awesome!

I turned the key in the ignition, waiting to hear the beautiful noise the V8 in this car would surely produce, but all I got was a dull click. I frowned and tried again. But the same dull click.

I looked up and saw Mello smirk through the visor of his helmet before he pulled out of the garage. Leaving me behind in a car that didn't work. I looked down at the note that was in my hand that I had pulled off the wind screen, and unfolded it.

_**This will keep you busy, I** **told you I didn't want you involved.**_

_**See you when you have it fixed, or when this is over, whichever comes first.**_

"GODDAMN IT!!!!" That fucking asshole!!!

I flung myself out of the car and kicked the closest thing to me, which thankfully was the wall. I couldn't believe this; I couldn't believe he had done this to me. I was so fucking pissed off with him right now.

He'd had this planned for God knows how long, and just to keep me away when the dumb fucking plan of ours went down.

"BASTARD!" I fucking hated him so much right now. I kicked the tire of my car.

I needed to think clearly, so I moved away from the car and leaned against the wall, trying my hardest to calm down. I closed my eyes and began raking in long slow breathes, searching my pockets and pulling out my pack of smokes and lit one up. I needed to calm down and fix the car; if I wanted to be there I needed to get that car fixed as soon as possible.

I opened my eyes and walked back over to the car, opening up the hood and peering inside, just looking at the innards of the car. It definitely needed more than a little bit of work, the entire engine was disconnected from everything else... and, well, that was just the start of it.

There was no way I was going to get this done quickly, and then the thought hit me…

I could call out a mechanic, right? They could get it done in no time definitely faster than me. I mean, they were professionals for fucks sake and everything I knew was self taught, so of course they could get it done faster.

I pulled out my wallet and cell phone, I would call a mechanic get him out here fix my goddamn car and then I would catch up with Mello and kick his goddamn ass for doing this to me. Wanker.

I opened my wallet and noticed another note.

_**Don't bother I have your credit cards.**_

Asshole. I smiled, regardless of how pissed off I was. I got to admit. He was fucking good. Bastard.

I rolled up my sleeves and began what I knew was going to be the long process of getting this car going.

Right now I hated Mello more than anything. Asshole was going to pay for this. Big time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Firstly i am so sorry to every one who is reading this i know i usually update on a kinda weekly basis, but all that was thrown in to chaos when my next door neighbor was murdered so yeah....baiscly i couldn't get in my flat and to my computer. But, i am really sorry guys. **

**Any ways hope you enjoy, and as always please review  
**

* * *

It had been a week since Mello's little stunt with the car, and to begin with I had been so pissed off with him. But as the week went on that slowly disappeared, and the fact that the car he had gotten me was awesome kind of made up for what he had done. Don't get me wrong, there was no way I had forgiven him, but the car just kicked ass.

I had managed to get the engine reconnected to everything in the first two days, but to my dismay I discovered that the electrics in the car needed rewiring completely. Mello was right; this was going to keep me busy for a while.

It was two days till Mello called me and I still hadn't calmed down. I ended up hanging up on him, claiming I was too busy on working on my car to know how the plan was going. It had taken another ten phone calls and 4 hours until I would I would answer his calls.

Since then he called at least twice a day just to let me know that he was still alive and hadn't been caught yet, my rules not his.

I had noticed that I had really gotten used to having Mello around a lot of the time because the past week I hadn't seen him. I was always bored and barely slept, because I had also gotten used to sleeping with him, so being back in my own bedroom was strange. I just didn't sleep.

So, instead, I spent most of the time either playing video games or working on the car, the latter was preoccupying most of my time as I wanted to get the damn thing running so I could go find Mello and kick his scrawny ass for doing this to me.

So here I was right now in a sweltering garage with no air conditioning, up to my elbows in grease and my goggles on my head. My shirt had been discarded around midday when it had gotten far too hot to wear it anymore.

Despite how much I hated him for doing this, I was really enjoying fixing this car. I had enjoyed fixing the cars back at Wammy's, but this was so much better. I guess because I knew I would get to drive it once I was done. I had already made myself a fake American driver's license; I just had to get this thing going.

I finished connecting the final wires to the battery and smiled to myself that should do it. I should at least have a running car now, even if I was far from finished with it at least, it was drivable.

I moved to the driver's seat, turned the key in the ignition and full on grinned to myself as the car roared into life; bet you didn't expect me to get it running this fast did you Mello?

I revved the engine a couple more times. It didn't sound quite right, so I climbed back out of the car, turning the music up on my laptop as I passed it and began tweaking the engine. I began mumbling along with the words of the song blaring out of my laptop.

I felt a pair of leather clad hands run their way up my bare back; I didn't need to take my head out of the hood of the car to see who it was. Who else would it be?

"See you finally came home, does that mean you won?"

He trailed small kisses along my back, "nope, the director hung himself."

This caught my attention; I quickly lifted my head out of the car, hitting my head on the hood in the process.

"Ah fuck," I rubbed my head and stared at Mello, "he hung himself? How the fuck did that happen?"

Mello just smiled, "the moment he was left alone he just hung himself, got some incompetent men who actually left him alone, but yeah he's dead."

I wiped my hands on a rag, trying to get rid of the excess oil and grease, "so… what's the plan now? How you going to get your hands on the death note?"

He wrapped his hands around my neck and trailed kisses up my neck.

"Mm, I missed you Matty."

I smiled and leaned into his touch. God, I had missed him too, "I missed you to Mells, but I asked a question, what's the plan?"

He carried on placing small kisses along my neck, beginning to nip at my ear, moving his hands from my neck to trace lines up and down my sides.

"I've sent men to Japan to get Yagami's daughter, they'll be back with her in a couple of days and we use the same basic plan."

I sighed at this, but let him have it. What else was he supposed to do? I wasn't happy with him involving innocents in this, but if it was what he thought was best then I'd let him do it, I've already told him I would back him up all of the way on this.

"So you came back here because you were horny?"

He began sucking on my collar bone at this point.

"Maybe a little, but I did want to see you. I missed you this past week, you know I haven't been able to leave the hideout, plus I have job for you."

"I'm still pissed at you, you know."

He pulled away and smiled at me, "but I bought you a car."

"Correction Mello, you bought me a rundown car that needed a hell of a lot of work and then proceeded to steal all of my cards out of my wallet so that I couldn't call a mechanic, while you went off risking your ass."

"Well, I told you I didn't want you involved. It's not my fault that I found away to keep you out of it."

I pulled away from him and slipped into the driver's seat.

"Well, smartass, you will be pleased to know that I have beaten your little plan," I turned the key in the ignition and revved the engine a few times, a grin on my face when I saw his face drop.

"How in the hell? I got told that was a month's worth of work at the least."

"Yeah, well this is me we are talking about. I am just the essence of amazing," I climbed out of the car as I said this and slammed the hood down, "it still needs a lot of work though, suspension is off and I'm guessing that the handling is going to be pretty crappy too, but I haven't had the chance to take it out yet so I don't know." I turned to look at Mello, a smug smile set firmly on my lips as I leaned against the hood of my car.

Mello glared at me and moved towards me, pinning me between himself and the car, he looked carefully at me and suddenly I felt very small; all the smugness disappeared and I swallowed hard. I'd never really been scared of Mello, but that didn't mean I couldn't panic when he was like this, his punches did hurt.

"You haven't slept have you?"

Suddenly unable to speak I shook my head, and stared him in the eyes.

He captured my lips, and right then I realized how much I did actually miss him, I began kissing him back furiously. Right now I didn't care about his stupid plan or his stupid little stunt; right now all I cared about was the fact that he was back here with me.

I locked my arms around his waist and pulled him in as close as possible; he smiled into the kiss and dug his fingers into my hair, pulling me back onto the car. I complied and laid my body along the bonnet of the car. Mello smoothly lay on top of me and I arched my body into his, desperate for more contact. Mello broke the kiss and trailed light kisses once more down my neck.

"I missed you so much Matty," he punctuated each word with a kiss.

I removed my hands from his waist and began to unzip his vest, who cared if we were in a public garage. I didn't right now, all I cared about was the fact that Mello was back and was lying on top of me. I removed his vest and threw it in the general direction I believed my shirt to be in, but at this moment in time I couldn't be sure.

Mello began grinding his hips against my own and I moaned at the sweet friction.

"Excuse me! Do you mind? There are children in this building! You could at least have some decency!"

I looked away from Mello to see a woman and her daughter standing in the entrance to the garage, I recognized her as the lady that lived upstairs from us, and she didn't look impressed at all, though her teenage daughter looked like she had just hit the jackpot.

I immediately pushed Mello off and stood up muttering my apologies to the lady and her daughter.

"I don't mind, otherwise, why would I be doing it?"

I had to bite my lip to hide the smirk that was trying to form; the look on the woman's face was priceless. Mello laughed and picked up my shirt, gloves and goggles before grabbing his vest and slipping it on, "bit of a stupid question really, don't you think?"

I burst out laughing right then, I just couldn't hold it back any longer. The woman's face had turned bright red and her daughter was staring at Mello in total awe.

He flashed a grin at the girl and headed toward the car climbing in the passenger side, "come on Matt."

I didn't ask questions, I just winked at the daughter, climbed in the driver's seat and pulled out of the garage and onto the streets of Los Angeles.

"Did you see the look on that woman's face? Man, I thought she was going to burst a blood vessel."

Mello just smirked, "well her daughter seemed to have liked what she saw."

I chuckled again, "yeah, she looked like she hit the jackpot."

I pulled into a small parking lot of a mini mart and pulled my shirt over my head before heading inside. I heard Mello follow behind me as I entered the small store, and I grabbed a pack of wet wipes before I headed over to the counter, asking for a packet of smokes. Mello dumped a few chocolate bars on the counter as well, which the woman added to my total.

"So where are we headed?" Mello smiled at me as he paid the woman.

"I have a job for you," this perked my interest.

I grabbed the wet wipes and began cleaning the oil off my hands as we exited the mini mart.

"And why couldn't you get your men to do it?"

"Because you're the only one I would trust to do it," we climbed in to the car and I headed out again, following Mello's quick directions of where I was supposed to be going.

"And what is this job that only I can do?"

"Wiring up some explosives for me."

I raised my eye brows at this, "explosives?"

Mello just smiled, "yep."

Why the hell would Mello be asking me to wire explosives for him? It wasn't exactly the most difficult thing in the world to do, and I was pretty sure that one of his men had explosive knowledge.

"Here it is."

I pulled up in front of a very tall building in the middle of what I would guess was a ware house district, looking at the buildings around us.

Mello got out of the car and began moving toward the building, I quickly followed in pace beside him.

"This is where we are going to move to once we have possession of the killer note book."

We entered the building, and moved toward what I guessed was going to be the main area, because furniture and computers were already in here. Obviously Mello wanted this place to be ready as soon as possible; who knew when he would get his hands on the death note.

Mello led me over to a table which had a few rolled up pieces of paper on it; he unrolled them and pinned it down with a glass that had been left on the table.

I noticed straight away, these blue prints of the building we were in right now.

"What I want you to do is wire this place up to enough sem-tex to kill anyone in it, but not bring the building down."

I glanced to the side at him, curiosity crossing my mind.

"So the building can't come down?"

"No. It needs to stay standing, also I want this room here," he pointed at a room in the center of the blue prints, "I want to remain untouched."

"What do you mean untouched? The rest I could do easily, I just have to make sure none of the charges explode near any supporting walls and the place should stay standing, depending on the structural stability of the place."

He smiled at me, "could you wire this place to go off and kill anyone and destroy everything inside of it but keep everything inside this room intact... or alive?"

I looked at him, "you planning on blowing up this place and still being inside of it?" I wasn't stupid that was exactly what he was getting at, but he was trying to be casual about it.

"No... Well, maybe, but only as a backup plan if something goes terribly wrong and I have no other choice that's all. The actual probability of it happening is very low; I'd say 5% that it's just a backup plan Matt, that's all.

I stared at him doubtfully and shook my head, "you're insane."

"So they keep telling me, but what I want to know is can you do it?"

"Mello you already know the answer, you know it can be done, so why are you asking me?"

"Yes, I already know the answer, but what I want to know is if you know," I suddenly felt about eight again with being questioned on probability.

I studied the blue prints before me; I must have been looking at them for about 20 minutes before I decided that it could be done.

"Yeah, I could do it if I had everything laid out properly." Mello smiled as I looked up at him.

"Good. I thought that too, would you do it?"

I sighed and stood up, "when have I ever said no to you Mel?"

He just grinned at me.

"I don't think I can actually think of a time you know... at least not where you have meant it anyway."

I sighed and looked back down at blue prints. I didn't like this plan at all.


	18. Chapter 18

**As an apology for the last chapter taking so long to get up here is another one super fast,**

**things are getting a little more serious now, so hope you enjoy this one. **

**cookies for reviews **

**^_^  
**

* * *

The heavy guitars blasted through my head phones, a cigarette dangling loosely from my lips as I wired up the sem-tex according to the layout we had drawn up the night before. I pulled the wire from its base, running it around the electrical contacts and looping it to the wireless receiver for the charge.

I hummed along with the music as I worked with the wire snips, carefully cutting the wire and looping it into place.

I felt something hard and cold press against my head and I immediately froze what I was doing.

Mello had warned me that people who didn't know who I was would show up; he'd even given me his old gun when his new custom colt .45 arrived. And he had told me to not let my guard down while I was working in this building unless he was around. But, I had just done that. I had gotten bored and put my iPod on and now I was at gun point. Fuck, Mello was going to kill me... if this guy didn't do it first.

I felt the gun push into my head, forcing me up on to my feet. I raised my hands up and held them behind my head to show that I couldn't attack the guy holding me at point blank range.

I felt the head phones being ripped out of my ears.

"What did I tell you about letting your guard down?" I spun round on the spot and glared at Mello. He had a huge smirk on his face as he tucked his gun back in to his pants.

"You're a fucking asshole! You know that?! You scared the shit out of me!" I knelt back down and finished up what I was doing.

"I told you not to let your guard down, and I found you here listening to music so loud I could hear it when I walked in the door."

"Yeah, well, I was bored. I've been here all day."

Mello smirked and kneeled down behind me, snaking his leather clad hands around my waist as I finished wiring the last of the explosives to the detonator mechanism.

I smiled to myself as he brought his lips to my ear, mumbling against my ear lobe.

"If you've done a good enough job, you'll get your rewards," he pulled my ear lobe into his mouth nipping it slightly with his teeth.

"Is that so?" I dropped the clippers to the floor, and pulled the cigarette out of my mouth, extinguishing it on the concrete floor before flicking it away from us both, "and what would my reward be?"

Mello lifted my shirt slightly and trailed his fingers over my bare skin.

"Me," he whispered seductively into my ear. I held back the moan and shiver that threatened to overtake my body. I hadn't had any form of sexual gratification in weeks, well, since the night before the director had shown up really; and to put it bluntly, I was far past horny, and if Mello was just fucking with me I think I would just rape him on the spot.

I held up the remote detonator trying to ignore the small circles Mello was drawing over my abdomen and the nipping on my neck... for the time being.

"You paying attention Mell?" all I got was "mhm", and he carried on biting and sucking my neck, surely leaving a mark.

"Mello!"

He sighed as he stopped what he was doing and rested his chin on my shoulder, but he carried on trailing his fingers across the waist band of my jeans.

"Ok, you got my attention. What's so important?"

I smiled and held up the detonator again.

"I've finished your wiring job for you, and I am 95% certain that it will work the way we have planned it too," I paused, enjoying feeling Mello's fingers against my skin, even if there was a boundary of leather in the way.

"The only thing I have to tell you is," I clicked down the trigger on the side of the detonator, "you have to hold this down and then push this button to set off the charge." I hovered my thumb over the button on top of the detonator, "you got that? Squeeze trigger, push button. Ok?"

"Squeeze trigger, push button. I think I got it."

"One other thing though, I got a blast proof door fitted to the control room, 'kay? The walls were already solid concrete so they didn't need reinforcing, but if you do end up inside that room and needing to blow it, make sure you have the door shut."

"Ok, I got it, door shut." Mello was already preoccupying himself with my neck again.

"Mell this is serious, if you don't shut the door and you blow up the place you could fucking die."

In one swift movement Mello removed his hands from under my shirt and grabbed the back of it, pulling me down hard and fast before straddling my waist. I was too shocked to try and stop him.

"Shut the door before the explosion, I got it."

And he crushed his lips against mine; the kiss barely even began before he was pushing his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss, bringing my hands up to grip Mello's hips.

He smirked into the kiss and grabbed both of my hands in his own before proceeding to lift them above my head, pinning both of my wrists under one hand.

I pushed my hips up into his, trying to create some friction between both of our bodies, but Mello made sure that he was in complete control and didn't allow the contact I wanted so badly.

As I pushed my hips towards him he lifted himself off me and smirked.

"Behave yourself Matty," his voice was just a husky whisper against my lips. I moaned.

"Mell, please..." he kissed me before I could even mumble out the last of my incoherent sentence.

He pushed down on my groin with his ass, grinding down hard. I gasped against him. God, he was driving me insane right now. I wanted him so bad I couldn't even think straight even if I wanted to.

Mello moved his lips to my neck and began sucking lightly; he moved his hands from my wrists, dragging his nails down my skin and under my shirt, causing my flesh to break out goose bumps. He pushed my shirt up my chest before kissing and licking down to my stomach.

I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted him so badly. I locked my arms around his waist and after a small amount of struggling on my part and laughing on his part; I eventually managed to get to my feet. Mello locked his legs around my waist and locked his lips with mine once more. I strode over to the couch and fell on to it. Mello smiled down at me.

"I missed you so much Matt."

I beamed up at him and attempted to pull his body closer to my own.

Mello just smiled and kissed me again.

I heard an irritating noise and Mello grunted in annoyance. I snapped my eyes open when I felt that he was no longer kissing me or grinding up against me. I saw him pulling a cell phone out of his pocket and silence it before he placed it down on the floor and resumed what he was previously doing. This caused me to sigh and my eyes to flutter shut once more.

The noise resurfaced again, and Mello just growled and silenced the phone a second time, before crushing his lips to mine.

But once again the phone began to ring. Mello opened the phone with more force than was necessary.

"What?! Make it quick I'm busy... what?! Fuck! Fine I'll be there!" Mello slammed the phone shut before looking down at me and sighing. "I have to go."

"What?" I couldn't believe this! I haven't seen him for more than an hour in weeks, and now he was going to leave again?

"Deputy Director Yagami has just entered U.S airspace; he'll be landing at the specified place in about 20 minutes, so I need to get back to the base."

I sighed and brought my fingers up to run through my hair, "Oh."

Mello lifted himself off me and began to straighten out his clothes and hair, "sorry Matt, but I kind of need to be there."

"Well, then I'm coming with."

Mello stopped what he was doing abruptly and glared at me, "no you're not. I've told you before, I don't want you involved."

I stood up and straightened my own clothes, "yeah, you don't want me involved, but it's ok for me to be involved when you want a system hacking or some fucking explosives wiring up!"

Mello glared at me again, "that's completely different, you're not directly involved doing that stuff. I don't want you getting directly involved, Matt."

I was getting really angry over nothing, I knew I was but I couldn't help it. I had known Mello would have to leave soon, but after only seeing him for short amounts of time over the past few weeks and knowing the danger he was about to put himself in, in his stupid plan to avenge L and beat near I couldn't help it.

I wanted to be by his side as he put himself in this stupid situation. I wanted to know that I could be there to help if something went wrong, but the stubborn bastard just wouldn't let me.

"Right. So, it's ok for you to run off and do this shit? But, I have to stay at home like a good dog and wait for you to get home? That's even if you decide to come home at all."

Mello just threw another glare at me, "it's different with me getting involved."

"Yeah, of course it is. You know what Mello; just go let me know how the plan goes down, ok?" I grabbed my keys off the floor where I had been previously working and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Mello behind probably wondering what the hell had just happened.

I drove back to the apartment at speeds that definitely were not legal and once I got to the apartment I slammed the door shut behind me with more force than was needed.

I stormed into the front room and grabbed my laptop off the floor. If Mello wasn't going to be there and watch his back, I was going to do it whether he liked it or not.

I logged on and started pulling forward the files I wanted, it would take me about an hour to break through the security system I had installed on to his laptop, but I would get through them with no problem and once in I could monitor the direct link to the security cameras that ran through his entire hide out. The camera stream was only available on his laptop, well that was until I got to it. I could make anything available on his laptop visible on mine.

It took me less than an hour to access Mello's files; I knew it wouldn't take me long considering I was the one who wrote the program currently protecting Mello's computer. I found the security camera stream and smiled to myself as I placed my laptop on the coffee table watching live feed coming from the security cameras. It would only be a few hours until Mello and his henchmen arrived… if everything went according to plan.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't like this chapter and i think it sucks pretty bad and it really short which i apologize for profusely.**

**but it leads in to the next chapter and the next chapter i swear is much better.**

**but for now please bear with this  
**

* * *

I had pretty much spent the past three weeks watching the various monitors I had set up around the living room. I had originally started with just my laptop screen, but when I figured that splitting the screen to watch different cameras made it harder for me to get details from the images, I had gone and gotten myself some more monitors and wired them into my laptop, enabling me to watch numerous cameras full screen; which was a good thing.

I had seen Mello and his men arrive, which meant Mello had gotten the death note. About an hour after that event I got a phone call off him telling me he had obtained it.

I played along; sounding impressed when the smug bastard told me the plan had gone off without a hitch. Yagami had his daughter; he had the note book the way he had told me it would happen.

One of the phone calls I had gotten off him since he had obtained the death note had actually intrigued me. I had being lying down and playing on my ds; half watching the monitors, half leading sonic to victory on another level when my cell had gone off.

Once I answered it and instead of getting the usual pleasantries of 'hello', all I got was "hey Matt did you know shinigami exist?"

This had shocked me to no end and Mello began to describe to me exactly what this shinigami was, what it looked like and what it had told him.

He told me everything the shinigami had told him, and one piece of information in particular had really gotten to me. The 13 day rule was a fake. Which lead to the question, why would a shinigami write a fake rule into a death note?

We talked for a while on that occasion and he told me how he had the shinigami watch outside of the hide out because only people who had touched the death note could see it.

This had made me laugh; a god of death was taking orders off Mello.

I still haven't seen him since I walked out on him after throwing a tantrum three weeks ago, not counting the momentary glance of the back of his head I got when he entered the building. He hadn't left the building once, he really was being cautious not to show his face in case, by some miracle. Kira had tracked him down to this building and was watching the same security feed I was. It was highly unlikely, to say the least.

I was really missing him; it was beginning to feel like I had never met back up with him, it was like I was alone again. I hated being far away from Mello for too long, especially since we had gotten 'involved' with one another. But it had been this way since being at Wammy's.

Mello would protect me from the older kids when they decided to make fun of the video game nerd. Mello would stand up for me because God knows back then I couldn't do it for myself. So when he wasn't by my side I didn't feel safe.

I contemplated this while lighting another cigarette. I stared blankly at the screens, and smiled as I saw a car pull into view on one of the monitors. I could see the box of Hershey bars sitting snugly in the back seat, proof I guess that Mello was still alive and in that building.

I hadn't heard from him in a couple of days actually, he had called me since his extended absence had become a lot more extended than we had originally planned it to be.

I sighed around the butt of my cigarette and stared at my lifeless phone, wondering when I would next here from him.

I knew he wasn't leaving me or anything stupid like that and I had known this was going to happen, because for all it was worth, no matter how much I said to Mello that I was going to go with him, I knew he would find away to stop me, he always did. That was the problem; he was always one step ahead of me, because he was too damn unpredictable, I couldn't tell what he was going to do next.

I stared back at the monitors that had gone back to recording empty hall ways and deserted doorways. I flicked one of my monitors to the main camera outside which gave a panoramic view of the building Mello was currently residing in.

Nothing...

That's how it had been since I had started watching these stupid monitors, sweet fuck all, except for the small amount of entertainment I had gotten last week when I saw a bunch of commando looking guys armed with huge guns and full body armour storm the place. But, before they reached the door they had their helmets ripped off one by one and then fell to the floor lifeless. I had guessed this had been the combined works of the shinigami. That had been interesting to watch to say the least, terrifying but definitely interesting.

I sighed, leaned back against the soft cushions of the couch and allowed my mind to wander from the mind numbing monotony of the computer screens.

I thought about what games I could get next since the stock pile I had now had all been completed, some of them more than once. Maybe I could go all out and get myself a whole new console? I entertained that idea for a while, wondering what new console I should get, and peeled myself off the couch. I had been sitting there pretty much twenty-four seven since I started monitoring Mello's base. I even slept there.

I stretched and looked around the living room, the place was a complete mess among the cables and power cords leading to the several monitors, severs, and hubs, there were plates and coffee mugs lying scattered around the couch, also a duvet cover and some pillows from where I had made myself a bed on the couch.

I sighed at the mess that surrounded me; Mello would hate me if he saw the state his apartment was in. Oh well. It looked like he wasn't going to be rushing home anytime soon.

I decided that it would be safe enough to make myself some food and coffee, as long as I checked the monitors every now and then.

I carefully maneuvered my way around the cables and plates and walked into the kitchen, flicking the kettle on as I walked past it.

I opened the cupboard doors and examined the contents within, absently grabbing a bar of Mello's chocolate and ripping the foil off, placing the corner of the bar in my mouth and allowing it to melt as I searched for more food.

I knew If Mello was here right now I would be getting a smack upside the head and the confection currently melting on my tongue would have been snatched out, but right now I didn't care. He hadn't been here in three weeks, and I was oddly craving the taste of chocolate. Considering I didn't eat chocolate ever, my current need for the sugary treat was very odd.

I decided that instant noodles were a good enough meal for now, so I filled a pan with water and stuck it on hot, throwing the block of noodles in the water.

I savoured the taste of chocolate on my tongue and made myself a mug of coffee. I poked my head into the living room and scanned all the monitors quickly, my eyes lingering on the screen showing the front door of the hide out... it seemed creepy that I knew a god of death was sitting there, even if I couldn't see it. Deciding that nothing of importance had happened in my absence, I moved back in to the kitchen.

"Shit," I muttered when I saw the water had boiled over. I grabbed a fork and stirred the contents of the pan before I poured it in a bowl. I grabbed my fork and headed in to the living room, wondering how long things were going to be like this... until Mello confronted Kira, I guess.

I dropped my bowl and coffee cup when I saw the pictures on the computer screen; the entire building was in flames a lot of it had already crumbled.

"Mello..." I don't know whether he made it to the safe room or not, but, regardless, I needed to get there and make sure everything was ok... better yet; I needed to know if Mello was ok.

I grabbed my keys off the table along with my cell phone and raced out of the apartment. I knew the bombs were there and I knew full well that Mello had the trigger, but I had never, ever expected him to use it. I started the engine and tore out of the garage at break neck speed.

Mello said he would only blow the place if he had no other choice to, which meant he had been cornered, which by process of elimination something big had happened.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hopefully this is as epic as i intended it to be...celebration of the 20th chapter**..

**well no becuase there is no cause for celebration in this chapter **

**anyways hope you guys enjoy**

**dedicated to the two lovely people in my life Shannon (skwidz) and Laura (Dear Lunacy)  
**

* * *

When I got to the remains of Mello's hide out, police were everywhere. Swarms of men running around shouting orders at one another, police, ambulance and fire crew were all working on getting men out of the rumble and smouldering remains that had once been a building. I kept my profile low, sticking to the shadows so as not to be noticed; I listened in to a couple of officers.

"We had to get a translator in, the storm on this place was done by a Japanese team, couldn't understand a word that was being said to me, apparently they had a big boss cornered in the place and the dumb fuck blew it."

Mello... so it had been him that had set the explosive off, all because the task force had stormed the building; how had they found out where he was? Was it possible they had traced the hack I had in Mello's system? Had they been viewing the security feed I had been watching? No, there was no way; that feed was fucking secure. I knew it was.

"So, what happened to the guy who blew it up? Shouldn't he be in one of our cars right now? Or at least be in an ambulance?"

"Well here's the thing, apparently the guy just disappeared sometime between setting off the explosion and the dust clearing. The guy had gotten out of the only exit to the room they had him cornered in, that's what the Japanese are telling us anyway, wherever that guy is he has to be hurt, don't worry we'll find him."

So Mello had gotten out of the place. I sighed slightly in relief, but like the cop had said he had to be hurt.

I moved away from the police car and wandered down an alleyway between the buildings, one still in flames and the other glowing an eerie orange form the neighbouring inferno.

My breathing was still coming in fast pants. I had left the car a couple of blocks back not wanting to be seen driving into the scene and had run towards the building, but being the super athletic guy I am, the short run had almost killed me.

I tried to calm my breathing and my thinking; I knew Mello had gotten out of the building. I also knew that he had to be hurt, but how badly I don't know.

I leaned against the wall, hanging my head low and resting my hand heavily on my thighs.

_Think, Matt, think._

I tried to remember the blueprints of the building in my mind, going over where the explosives had been laid and the best escape route Mello could have taken without getting too badly injured.

I mapped out the most probable escape route in my head and headed in the direction I thought Mello would have taken.

I couldn't risk calling out, in case some of the police officers heard me. But, I kept my eyes peeled for any sign of Mello.

I noticed that I was beginning to get further from the building. _How could Mello have gotten this far? He can't be too badly injured if he managed to run this far. _

I turned round a corner wondering just how far Mello could have gotten when I saw him.

I ran as fast as I could, dropping to my knees as I got to him.

"Oh my god, Mello...." my voice came out very low, almost a whisper. I had to hold down the bile in my throat when I saw that he was covered in blood all down the left hand side of his body.

Blood was pouring out of his face and shoulder, his hair was matted in the thick red liquid. It would have been impossible to tell his hair was so fair because of the blood clotting in it, and it was sticking to the wounds on his face. I could see in the crap lighting that this alleyway offer that the leather he was wearing was melted against his skin.

I couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of pain he was in.

His eyes fluttered open when he heard my voice, I saw him trying to speak.

"Don't," I said immediately, "if you try and move too much you could tear the skin around your wounds, okay Mell? Just try and keep as still as possible. I'm going to take you to the car and get you home."

I couldn't risk taking him to a hospital; it would be like handing him over to the police with a fucking bow wrapped around him.

"Mello, this is going to hurt, but I need to get you home," I positioned myself in front of him, trying to find the best way to lift him up. I saw next to him, lying abandoned by his fingers, a destroyed looking gas mask. I saw blood glistening on the inside of the mask and I immediately figured he must have been wearing the mask as he fled the building. He must have torn it off himself when he collapsed here, that must have been agonizing.

That didn't matter at the moment. I needed to get Mello home, and now.

I carefully lifted Mello, trying to keep him as still as possible. I wrapped his right arm around my neck.

I began to walk as fast as I could back to the car, dodging contact with other people.

I could feel Mello's ragged, laboured breathing against my chest and every couple of minutes he would make a small whimpering noise against my neck.

I hushed him as I frantically tried to remember exactly where I had parked the car. I could feel his blood seeping through my shirt and sticking to my chest.

I eventually found the car, threw the door open and placed Mello lying across the back seat. He moaned as I put him down, but I ignored him for now and jumped into the driver's seat, tearing away from that place as fast as I could.

"Fuck! Mello! Please… just hold on, okay? Please, you can pull through this, I know you can," I realized I was crying and pushed my goggles down around my neck, trying to keep my eyes on the road.

I pulled in to a 24 hour chemists, "I won't be long, okay? I'm going to get some stuff to treat you. I'll be right back," I got out of the car and walked into the chemist, striding up to the counter. The woman behind the counter stared at me with wide eyes. I know how I must look right now, covered in blood, filthy and tears streaming down my face, but I didn't care, all that mattered was Mello and getting him better.

"Can I help you, sir?" her voice was hesitant as she looked at the blood on my shirt.

"What do I need to treat burns?" my voice came out a lot calmer and steadier than I expected it to.

"Excuse me?" she looked up from my shirt and stared at my face.

"Look, I know you fucking heard me," I slammed my fist against the counter and she jumped at the sudden loud noise.

"Now, if you don't move your ass and help me get everything I need to treat burns then I swear this store will be trashed beyond recognition!" I didn't mean to shout at her and it wasn't like me to lose my temper like this, but right now my patience was nonexistent.

She looked at me and moved quickly from behind the counter, heading down the second isle. I followed behind her as she silently grabbed the things I would need and began to pile them in my arms, a lot of it I probably wouldn't need, but I didn't care. I headed back to the counter and slammed a fifty on the counter before making a quick exit.

I got back into the car and tore out of the parking lot of the store and back toward the apartment.

"Mell, we're nearly home, okay?" I heard a non committal groan emit from the back seat. I rubbed my hand against my head to try and slow down my thinking process and remembered the training I had been given back in Wammy's on first aid. I had to keep him awake for now.

"Mell please be okay, look you're stronger than this, you know you are, we both know you are, and look if you don't make it through this, then who the hell is going to knock Near of his pedestal? Please, Mell… I can't have you leaving me again, okay? The first time hurt enough, I don't think I could pull it off a second time, so please… just stay awake for me," I knew I was talking nonsense to him, but it kept my mind off the fact that my best friend... my boyfriend could be dying in the back seat of my car.

"Matt..." his voice sounded rough and I could hear the pain that was laced all over the words, "it hurts."

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes again as the words sunk in.

"I know Mell, I know but, I'll make it go away soon, okay? Please stay awake for me, just a little longer alright. You can't give in yet Mell, please." The tears where streaming down my face as I spoke, my voice giving way every other word. My voice became more choked, but I kept talking and trying to keep him conscious until I got him back to the apartment. I felt my chest tightening as I thought of just how much pain he must be in.

"You can't give in Mell; you are way tougher than this. I love you Mell, please just keep it together a little longer…"

I pulled into the garage, not bothering to park the car properly, and flung the back door to the car open, lifting Mello as quickly and carefully as I could out of the car.

I raced up the stairs and forced my way through the apartment door, heading straight into the bathroom. I placed Mello in the tub and began to fill it with cold water, before running down to the car and grabbing the supplies.

By time I got back to the bathroom the tub was filled enough to be at Mello's waist and the water had already turned crimson.

Mello was hissing as the water invaded the fresh burns that marred his skin, and for the first time since I had picked him up, I saw the extent of the damage the flames had inflicted to his body.

His vest was melted to the left side of his body, leather mingled with crimson flesh. His face was badly damaged from where he had pulled the mask away from the skin it had melted to it.

I held back the bile that threatened to rise in my throat and I kneeled down beside the tub.

"I know it hurts Mello, but the water will help, you know it will," he half nodded to me.

His eyes where scrunched shut and his teeth gritted together against the pain that must be racking his body, he leaned his body against the cool tiles, more for support than anything else I was guessing.

"Mell, this is going to hurt, but I need to take your clothes off, alright? Otherwise I won't be able to treat you properly," I unzipped his vest and carefully removed it from the right hand side of his body.

I took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry Mell." I whispered before I ripped the vest away from his body, Mello screamed as I did this, his fingers ripping into my shoulder blades.

I swallowed hard and held back everything, every emotion I had, and every bit of bile that threatened to spill from between my lips.

I had never heard anything close to the sound Mello was making in my life. I held back the tears. I had to be strong for him.

Mello howled in pain as the skin that had fused with the material ripped away from his body, the parts that had already stopped bleeding opened up again. I screwed my eyes shut at the sounds of pain that where tumbling from Mello's lips

I carried on regardless plunging my hands into the cold water and undoing the belt and laces that held Mello's pants up. I slowly removed them from his legs.

I pulled the vest and pants out of the tub and threw them across the room.

The water was dark with blood now, and I had to hold my hand against my mouth when I spotted chucks of Mello's flesh floating in the water.

"Oh god," I whispered into the back of my hand.

I pulled the plug and emptied the tub of the bloody water only to fill it back up again. Mello was whimpering and shivering slightly as he leaned against to tiles.

I pulled the pen knife out of my jeans pocket and removed the pieces of material still stuck against his skin, wincing each time I heard him make a hiss in pain or a whimper of agony.

Once I had as much of the material and dirt removed from his skin as I could find I gently poured the water over the wounds allowing the water to sooth the burning skin.

Once I was done I emptied the tub of the crimson water a second time and leaned back against the wall as the tub began to fill up for a third time. I just stared at Mello. He was deathly pale, the parts that weren't burned, and his breathing came in short ragged breathes as he leaned against the tiles of the wall, his eyes were closed.

"I'm so sorry Matt... they had me cornered... I..."

"Shh..." I sat up and kneeled beside the bath, "don't… it doesn't matter, I found you right? You'll get through this."

I saw tears streaming down Mello's face, he was attempting to hide it behind his hair, but I knew him far too well and brushed the matted locks out of his face.

He opened his eyes to look at me; that striking blue surrounded by angry red, his body must have gone into shock for him to be able to ignore the pain enough to talk to me.

"They saw me Matt, they saw my face," he hiccupped between his words, his voice sounded strained and it was much quieter than usual, "not only that, but he knew my name, he had the eyes Matt and I let him see my face."

"Shh, Mells it'll be okay, alright? I promise."

"I lost the death note," his voice was barely a whisper.

I just ran my fingers through his hair, unsure of what to say. I let the silence linger between us for a little while before grabbing the dressings.

I began to apply them to his face first, he recoiled at first but I managed to hold him in place. After that he just left his head hanging against the tiles, allowing me to dress his wounds.

I took me nearly an hour before I was done; the left side of Mello's body was covered in gauze. He had fallen asleep exhausted half way through.

So, I lifted him from the bath tub as gently as I could, careful not to disturb any of the freshly applied gauze.

I carried him into the bedroom and carefully laid him on the bed, bringing the sheets up around him. The sun was beginning to rise now and the light from the window fell over the bed, the sharp contrast of the clean white gauze and the black sheets.

I stared at Mello a moment, my mind numb at what I had witnessed the past couple of hours.

I found myself walking to the bath room and staring at myself in the mirror, I looked tired.

I had blood smeared across my face... Mello's blood. I looked down at my shirt and saw that that too was soaked in the crimson liquid, I felt dizzy all of a sudden, and then I felt sick.

I scrambled to rip the shirt from my body, throwing it as far away from me as possible. I looked round the room and all I could see was blood, on the tiles, staining the bath tub, and on the floor where I had thrown his tattered clothes.

I couldn't hold it anymore, I heaved, spilling the contents of my stomach into the sink. I heaved three or four more times until there was nothing left to come up, I rinsed the sink washing away everything that had just come out of my stomach.

I always thought I had been pretty desensitized because of all the video games and slasher movies I've encountered, but I guess seeing Mello like that; all that blood, the pain, I heaved again but nothing came up. Movies and video games were nothing compared to what I had witnessed tonight. I could have lost him. I looked in the mirror again and saw the blood staining my face.

I don't know what it was, but something came over me; I frantically began to wash my hands and face, scrubbing the skin pink and raw. I had to remove everything, all of his blood. I couldn't handle it, I grabbed all the clothes and binned them, and I frantically cleaned the bathroom until the smell of bleach stung my eyes and nostrils.

Once I was done and was sure there was nothing left, not one speck of blood left, I changed my jeans and threw them in the trash also.

When I was changed and sure I was clean I walked into Mello's bedroom and checked on him, his breathing was even and he was lying on his right side. He must have kicked the sheets away while I'd been going through my little episode. I pulled the sheets back up around him, and brushed his bangs out of his face before backing up and sitting on the chair that lived by Mello's desk.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, resting my head on my knees I stared at Mello as he slept.

I sat there for a while just watching him and making sure he was okay, when a thought hit me, he would need pain killers, major pain killers.

I moved from my seat and into the front room where my laptop was still set up. I quickly unhooked it and moved back into Mello's bed room. Hacking into the closest hospital's system I managed to acquire a drip and several IV bags and some morphine that would be picked up in the morning by a doctor Richards.

I sighed and set my laptop on Mello's desk and stared at him once more, my knees back against my chest.

"Hey Matt?" I heard Mello mumble.

"Yeah?" my voice was hoarse and cracked.

"I… love you too," I stared at him, a sad smile gracing my lips and the tears stinging my eyes once again.

"I know Mells, now go to sleep."

* * *

If peoples are interested i wrote a matt and mello wammy one shot called Curiosity....check it out if you like


	21. Chapter 21

**Well not as epic as the last chapter but really after that things needed to calm down but yeah....thanks to every one who reviewed the last chapter glad you guys still like it and thanks to every one for sticking with this so long**

**hope you guys like ^_^  
**

* * *

Mello spent the next three days pretty much sleeping nonstop. Which, to be honest, I was thankful for, because it meant he didn't have to go through the pain he would no doubt be in if he had been awake.

While he was asleep his body would be doing a lot of major healing, the body was using all of its energy to heal it's self. Why bother being awake? Those three days passed me by in a haze of video games, cigarettes, and sleeping in the most uncomfortable chair ever created.

Not to mention the fun of changing the dressings on Mello's unconscious body once a day. But, each time I changed the dressings on his wounds I could see just how well he was healing. Most of the wounds were superficial anyway, so it would only take a few weeks for them to heal up, although he would most definitely be left scarred from this.

I was thankful for the IV bags that I had gotten from the hospital now and although he was asleep, I kept the morphine drip on constantly. He could wake up at anytime and I didn't want his body to have to experience this kind of pain, so the pain killers were vital.

I looked up from the screen of my DS and saw him shuffling around; he must be wakening up, thank God. If he had stayed asleep much long I think I would have had to have brought the idea of a coma into play, I didn't even want to think about what I would have done if Mello had fallen into a coma.

I pushed those thoughts away quickly. Mello was waking up and that's all that mattered. I closed my DS and placed it down on his desk before moving over to kneel beside the bed.

I gently pushed his bangs out of his eyes as he opened them, blinking against the artificial light that filled the room. He groaned against the light that was invading his eyes after such a length of time spent shut.

The realization that he could only see out of one eye hit him and he sat bolt upright, howling in pain as the healing wounds stretched and tore.

"Shit Mello, don't do that," I braced my hand against his back so he had some kind of support. "You're not fully healed yet, you can't move around so quickly like that or you'll just open up the wounds again."

Mello opened his eyes and gave me a sideways glance.

"How long have I been out?"

I helped Mello sit back against the head board and pillows for some support and began to carefully remove the gauze, checking that he hadn't done too much damage to himself. Plus, they needed changing anyway.

"Three days pretty much nonstop," I finished removing the gauze from his torso and moved up to remove it from the left side of his face, "I had to put you on an IV that I stole from the hospital."

He looked down at the tube protruding from his inner elbow.

"Drink... I need a drink," I looked at him and stopped pulling the gauze away from his face.

I reached for the glass of water I had sat on his desk, and when it was handed to him, he gulped down the entire glass in less than a minute. Once he was done with his drink he passed the glass back to me, lay back against the pillows and let me finish what I was doing.

Once I had removed all of the dressings from his face I moved to throw them in the trash and to grab fresh ones from the kitchen.

I also filled another glass with water for him and came back into the bedroom. I saw Mello examining the damage and frowning down at the angry red flesh.

I handed him the glass of water.

He drank this glass at a more normal pace, still looking at the charred, and in places, blistering skin.

I began to unwrap all of the fresh dressing, laying them out as I would need them, because the wounds were so extensive, it took a lot of gauze to cover them all completely.

As I placed the gauze on the edge of the bad he stared down at the tube leading from the IV bag hanging off the end of the bed to where it connected in to his skin.

"How you feeling?"

It took him a second to look up from whatever was captivating his attention so thoroughly, his head moved slowly up to look at me, his eyes where glazed.

"Hot, really, really hot." I turned and opened the window for him.

Before kneeling down and checking his wounds carefully, the skin was raw and blisters were beginning to appear in the less damaged areas, and the badly damaged areas weren't healing very well at all.

I sighed, rising to my feet to grab a clean cloth and some warm water to clean his wounds with; when I got back I found mello lying on his back with the covers thrown away from his body.

I kneeled down beside him, dipping the cloth into the water.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah," man when Mello was high on morphine he was fucking great company.

"Much?"

"Yeah..." he looked down at his shoulder where I was currently cleaning. "I royally messed things up didn't I, Matt?"

"No Mell, you did what you needed to do. If you hadn't of gotten out of there, you would have been arrested, and then how would you have been able to catch Kira?"

"But how am I going to be able to get to him now? I have no contacts, no resources, I lost everything."

I pushed the bangs out of his eyes and began to clean this area, the skin here was raw and there were places worse than others, chunks of skin were missing where he had ripped the mask off. Mello cringed away as the cloth touched the skin.

"We'll find away. C'mon, Mell, this isn't you. You don't talk like this; since when did you give up?"

He turned his head to glare at me, which was a good sign because it meant he wasn't totally over taken by the morphine coursing through his veins.

"I never said I was giving up! I will have Kira's head. All I was saying is I have no way of doing it now, I managed to blow everything, literally."

I smiled, "we'll find away okay? There are other ways of doing things and I'm sure that we have some option; you can still contact Halle right? We could start there."

He sighed and looked away from me.

I grabbed the burn cream I had gotten from the hospital and began to apply it carefully. Mello hissed as the cream touched the tender skin.

"Ah! Christ! Fuck Matt that shit stings!"

"Sorry," I muttered and began to re-dress the wounds. "Tomorrow I'll take you off the drip, since you're awake now, we'll see how you feel then."

I grabbed the bowl of water, cloth and the remaining bandages before I shuffled back into bedroom.

Mello had managed to lay himself back down, but the look on his face told me that he was in pain; I could see patches of blood already forming on the fresh dressings.

"Mello, please try and stay still just a couple more days, your skin should have healed enough for you to be able to move around more without opening any wounds, but right now things are just too fresh and you'll do yourself worse damage, if you move too much."

Mello glared at me and surprisingly, even with only one eye, it was just as effective as it was with both.

"You expect me to lay here for a couple more days? And do what Matt?! I'm not like you! I can't just lie around playing stupid video games and doing nothing!!"

I stared at Mello, trying to remain calm. I know he isn't angry at me or at what I said, logically there is no reason for him to be angry at what I just said, but I couldn't help feeling pissed off at him, and hurt as well. I had found him, brought him back and patched him up and now he was yelling at me because I asked him to stay in bed for a few more days. Plus my video games are not stupid.

"I need to re-group! Find new resources! I need to find Kira!! And I'm not going to do any of that laying in bed while you play nurse Matt!" Mello's visible eye was screwed shut, but the tears still ran freely from it. He lifted his hand and dragged it through his messy hair, pulling the golden strands and balling his hand into a fist to pull harder at the roots.

This was everything coming out now, all of the stress from the careful planning we had been doing for months, the loss of the death note, being so close to catching the murderer of our idol and having it taken away so quickly, the explosion, and the fact that now his name was known to someone other than himself and Roger.

I quickly moved over to the bed, laying next to him and scooping him into my arms as carefully as I could. He tried to push me away but I held onto him.

"LET GO OF ME MATT!!"

When I didn't relinquish my hold on him he just sagged and began to sob into the material of my shirt.

I ran my fingers through his hair and just let him cry it out; he would feel better once he did. He always did.

I had dealt with Mello crying before, but never this bad before though. I felt tears running down my own cheeks, as Mello sobbed harder against my chest. I just let them fall and wrapped my arms tighter, trying to avoid his wounds as I did so.

I took him an hour for him to stop crying, and he fell asleep with tear tracks still fresh on his face.

I didn't move. I didn't want to risk waking him again. I think I needed him in my arms just so I knew he was really there.

I blinked a few times, trying to force the tiredness away from my eyes. I pulled the goggles away and placed them on top of my hair, blinking at the sudden harsh brightness of the room.

I lazily looked over at Mello's drip, estimating when it would need to be changed; it looked like it had a good 12 hours left.

I closed my eyes and sighed, I could sleep for a while. And at least I was lying down in a bed now and not curled up in a chair.

I let my chin fall forward and rest on top of Mello, inhaling the scent of his hair deeply and allowing my body to sub come to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok guys i am so sorry this took so long but between me and Laura things have been really hectic....**

**but here we go the next chapter...hope you guys like becuase i hate this chapter but its the best i can do with it...*sigh***

**hope you guys like **

**i'm gonna dedicate this chapter to my new RPing partner Consciously Comatose....for being a fan girl big enough to rival me...**

**and being my fan girl....cos seriously having my own fan girl rocks!  
**

* * *

It had been almost a week since Mello had woken up, and although things weren't different, the atmosphere around him seemed a lot more volatile most of the time.

But thanks to the extent of his injuries and the heavy duty pain killers I had him on, he didn't actually spend most of his time awake. There were only a few hours a day where he was actually alert enough to think about Kira and rant over how far ahead Near must be getting.

"Fuck," I muttered as the player on the TV died once more, this was a bitch of a level, third time in a fucking row I've died against this boss.

I sighed and set the controller on the floor, pushing my goggles on to my forehead so that I could rub my eyes, they where sore from the endless hours spent in front of the TV the past couple of days.

I pushed my goggles back in to place and stood up stretching, I heard Mello wandering about earlier, but everything was quiet now.

I looked up at the clock on the wall, 4pm, it was about time to change his bandages and give him another dose of pain killers.

Making sure my hair was in place and flat I exited the living room in search for Mello. I frowned when I looked in his bedroom and saw that he wasn't there, it had been quiet for a while now and I hadn't heard him leave. Hell, if I had heard him leave he wouldn't have gotten far before I picked him up threw him over my shoulder and dragged him back to the apartment.

I looked round his room, nothing out of the ordinary, it was still immaculately clean, a lap top and some papers sat on his desk, but apart from that everything was as it should be.

I moved away from Mello's room and glanced quickly in the kitchen, he wasn't there either. Well, he was either in my room or the bathroom. I took an educated guess and decided on the bathroom, Mello hates going in my room unless he has to because it's such a mess in there.

I walked over the bathroom and lightly knocked on the door, a couple of moments passed before I got a very quiet "yeah?" in response. I frowned, Mello was never quiet unless he was working, but what work could he possibly be doing in the bathroom...

"Mell… you ok? You've been in there a while."

"Yeah, I'm fine Matt."

Something wasn't right, I could just tell by the tone in his voice. I tried the handle and to my surprise the door opened with a small click.

As I entered the room I saw that Mello's back was facing me, and he stood staring into the bathroom mirror. He had removed the dressings from his still healing wounds, they were scattered about the sink and the floor around his feet.

I slowly walked up to him and placed my hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"Mell?"

His eyes flicked to my reflection and then went straight back to staring at himself.

"Mell, are you alright?"

He slowly nodded, "it's weird, because in some ways I still look like me, but in others I look completely different."

I sighed and stroked my fingers down the smooth skin of his right arm. I gently kissed his shoulder.

"You still look like you to me."

"It shouldn't have happened Matt, that fucking shinigami, if he had just done as I had told him, none of this would have happened. I would still have the note book and maybe even Kira's head by now."

"You didn't really expect more, did you Mell? It's a god of death; it doesn't make allegiances the same way we do."

"But I had the upper hand; I had its notebook... I don't understand! I was in control! And everything just got really fucked up really fast!"

I watched the anger growing in Mello's eyes, before he spun round and violently pushed me against the wall behind me, my head collided with the wall in a loud bang, but before I even had time to protest or react to the pain in my skull Mello crushed his lips against mine.

I lifted my hands up and began to thread them through the hair at either side of his face so that I could push him away and tell him to calm down, but he caught both of my wrists and slammed them against the wall above my head, both of my wrists were pinned under one of his hands.

Mello's lips left mine and he stared at me panting a little, his eyes filled with anger and lust.

"Mell, you don't wan..." before I could finish my sentence of protest he slammed his lips to mine once more, his tongue forcing it way between my lips. I tried to keep my head straight, we couldn't do this, Mello was hurt, and all this was going to do was hurt him more.

I tried my hardest to hold on to that thought even as Mello's free hand found its way under my shirt, and as he dragged his nails over my chest and stomach, but I could feel my pants getting tighter as Mello's tongue furiously explored my mouth.

I was doing well at holding my coherent thoughts until Mello forced his knee between my legs and began rubbing it against my already swollen erection.

I moaned loudly into the kiss and felt Mello grin against my lips, before bringing his hand up to thread through the strands of hair at the back of my head.

He continued rubbing his knee against me; the kiss became more furious as I joined in full force, fighting back for some dominance.

Mello growled, pushed himself against me harder and tightened his grip on my hair. I whimpered slightly as he tugged at my hair.

Mello moved his lips from my mouth and began biting along my neck and my collar bone before moving back toward my ear.

"Are you going to tell me I don't want to do this now?" he whispered against my ear before biting down on the lobe, hard.

I screwed my eyes up and swallowed hard before answering him, "Mell, if you do this... you'll just... hurt… yourself."

I struggled to get the words out, but between his knee and his lips, he was driving me insane.

"What if I don't care? What if I want you so badly I don't care if I injure myself further?"

"I care Mell... you're just going to hurt yourself more."

"I'm going to hurt you, if you don't shut the fuck up," he bit down on the skin just under my ear.

My eyes fluttered shut and my head fell back against the wall. Mello continued to nip and suck on my neck, probably leaving plenty of marks along the way, before moving back along my jaw muttering against my lips.

"I'm going to let you go now, and when I do, I expect you to leave this room and go to my bedroom, you got that Matt?"

I allowed my eyes to open and stared Mello right in the eyes before nodding slowly. I understood completely what this was about now. After losing everything so fast Mello needed to be in control, he needed to feel like he still had some power in his life.

He pushed more pressure on to my wrists before pushing his body away from my own.

I quickly pushed my body away from the wall and moved towards Mello's room, he stood and watched me leave before following me.

Once he was in the bedroom he slammed the door shut, grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me violently towards him, crushing his lips to my own. I instantly reacted and allowed him entrance into my mouth.

I moaned into the kiss, reaching up to sling my arms around his neck, but before I got my hands locked together he broke the kiss and pushed me down on the bed.

I landed with a loud umph noise, and Mello crawled on top of me, dipping his head low and dragging his hand under my shirt as he began pushing the material upwards. He started kissing and nipping his way up my stomach and chest, dragging my shirt over my head and crushing his lips to mine again.

I grabbed his hips and pushed him downwards, grinding his ass into my painfully hard erection. I moaned at the friction and felt Mello smirk against my lips before he lifted he ass off me and broke the kiss.

I snapped my eyes open and glared up at him, he was driving me mad and he knew he was doing it. He had the devils smirk on his face, and he dragged his nails down my chest, leaving little red tracks all the way down to the waist band of my jeans.

He quickly unbuckled my belt, unfastened my jeans and ripped them away from my legs, soon followed by my boxers. He stood and stared down at me as he removed his own pants, and slowly crawled his way up my body.

He kissed me slowly and sensually, bringing my fingers up to his mouth and pulling them into his mouth with his tongue.

I swallowed hard as he looked me intently in the eye while he swirled his tongue over my fingers, sucking them into his mouth all the way to the knuckle before slowly pulling them back out again, ensuring they were thoroughly coated. God he was driving me insane!

He smirked around my fingers, before removing them from his mouth completely.

"Do you want me Matty?"

I bit my lip and nodded. And he smirked down at me as he moved my still slick fingers towards his ass, hovering them before his entrance.

"Beg for it..."

I stared up at him; I needed him so badly right now that I was willing to beg for it.

"Please Mell… Please you're driving me insane here… please, I need you."

Mello's smirk grew and he slowly lowered himself onto two of my fingers, hissing against the intrusion as he did. I watched him as he moved slowly up and down on my fingers loosening himself.

The small moans and sighs he was emitting as he ground against my fingers left me feeling very neglected. But the sight above me was so hot it was impossible for me to stop it.

After some time, Mello opened his eyes to stare down at me and removed my fingers from his body.

Mello's eyes slipped shut and we both moaned as he lowered himself slowly onto me. My eyes slipped shut. My god, he felt so good.

"Oh god Mello!" I clutched the sheets as he began rising and lowering his body, picking up a steady pace.

Mello picked up speed, slamming himself down on to me, crying out as he did.

"Matt! Oh fuck!" he cried out as he must have found his prostate. His pace picked up and I threw my head back, clutching the sheet tighter. I hissed as Mello pulled his nails down my torso once more, forcing more red lines to appear along with the damage I know he had already inflicted.

"Shit Mello...." I grabbed his hips and began thrusting up in time to meet his rhythm. He cried out more as I hit his prostate with more intensity.

"Fuck MATT!!!" He cried out as he came over my stomach and chest, his movements becoming jerky and losing rhythm as he rode out his orgasm.

I wasn't far behind him. I thrust into him a few more times before I cried his name and came deep inside him.

Mello slumped on top of me, not caring about the mess on my chest and the open wounds on his. Both our breathing patterns were ragged and sweat was causing my hair to stick to my forehead.

I wanted to wrap my arms around him and hold him there, but I didn't in case I hurt any of his burns.

Once our breathing evened out I tapped Mello's arm.

"Mell..."

A sleepy "hmm" was all I got in reply.

"Don't go to sleep Mell, I need to get you cleaned up and get your dressings back on."

Mello sighed and lifted his head off my chest to look at me, a small smile playing on his lips before he slowly pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss was slow and meaningful, nothing like the sex we were having not so long ago. I lifted my hands and threaded them through the hair at either side of his head.

When we broke apart I stared straight in to his eyes, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Mello smiled and lifted himself off of me slowly, groaning in the process.

"The amount of pain killers I'm on and you think you hurt me?"

"Mell I'm not joking."

He sighed before answering, "No Matt you didn't hurt me."

I wanted nothing more right now than to just lie here, hold Mello and go to sleep, but common sense and not wanting Mello to be hurt more than he all ready was forcing me to do otherwise.

My body protested as I moved off the bed, found a pair of boxers and slipped them on.

Mello had grabbed a pair of loose pants and put them on before heading into the bathroom. I moved out of Mello's bedroom and grabbed his pain killers off the kitchen sink before following him in to the bathroom to dress his wounds.

I was becoming very good at this, each time I dressed them I was faster at it, and in this case it was a very good thing considering both of us wanted nothing more than to sleep. Mello's painkillers were hitting him hard and he was falling asleep where he sat.

Once I was done I grabbed his hand and lead him to the bedroom, and slipped into the sheets next to him. He lay close to me, his head resting against my shoulder. I smiled and turned to the side playing with the strands of his golden hair as he fall asleep. It didn't take him long.

I was just dozing off when I heard an annoying buzzing noise; I opened my eyes and saw a light coming from the bedside table, Mello's cell.

I grabbed it, I didn't feel right answering it, but at least I could shut it up, it wasn't until I saw the caller I.D that a decided it needed to be answered.

I flipped open the phone, "Hello?"

"Mello?"

"No, he's not available," I looked down at his sleeping form, "what do you want Hal?"

"Matt?"

"Yes, what do you want?" I was getting annoyed now, mainly because I was tired, but also because I just plain didn't like this woman, especially not when she was calling my Mello...

"I had guessed that he had survived the blast, lack of finding his body and such,"

"Get to the point Hal."

"I've got information for him from Near,"

"I'll get him to call you when he is available."

I hung up on her before she had time to respond. I don't care if I was being rude to her, I was fucking tired and she was fucking annoying.

I placed Mello's phone back down on the bedside table, and snuggled back into him, running my finger tips along the smooth skin of his arm as I drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**For My Juliet....**

* * *

I woke the next morning to various clanking and profanities coming from the kitchen. I sat up and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes. What was he doing that could require making so much noise?ypu

I slowly slipped from between the sheets and looked for where Mello had thrown my jeans last night, I found them by the door and quickly put them on. I looked round for my goggles, but when I heard the profanities coming from Mello's mouth get worse, I decided they could be found later, because right now it sounded as though some thing was in great risk of getting shot.

When I opened the bedroom door I was greeted by the smell of greasy food, the sounds of sizzling and Mello getting more agitated.

"Where the fuck is that stupid thing? Fucking shitty kitchen!"

I smiled as I watched Mello routing round the draws in our kitchen, "what exactly are you looking for?"

He didn't even look up, instead he just fought through the mass of cutlery and cooking utensils in the draw.

"The spatula," he said simply, "ahha! Found you!" He pulled the spatula free from the draw and turned back toward the stove, where something was sizzling.

"Mello, what exactly are you doing?"

He completely ignored my question and answered with, "there's coffee ready in the pot if you want it."

I turned and saw that there was in fact a fresh pot of coffee waiting for me on the side.

I poured myself a cup and turned, leaning against the counter to see Mello setting two plates down on the table.

I couldn't believe it, he had cooked me a fucking full English breakfast; bacon, sausage, fried egg, tomatoes toast. I gawped at him as he sat in front of one of the plates, picking up a knife and fork.

He looked up at me and scowled, "well you gonna eat it before it gets cold?"

Yeah, it was still my Mello. I quickly sat down and picked up my knife and fork as I stared down at the beautiful sight in front of me. I hadn't had a full breakfast like this since leaving England; I fucking love a good fry up, and god I missed them. All that was missing now was the black pudding.

"I figured you hadn't had a proper breakfast in a while, so you know," he gestured to his own plate, "just sorry there is no black pudding… I know you like the stuff, but it's impossible to find it here."

I stared up at him fork half way to my mouth, okay that was just weird. I smiled to my self regardless and shook my head slightly before eating what was on my fork.

We ate in silence, both enjoying a taste of home, I guess.

When we were done I grabbed the plates and put them in the sink to be washed later.

"So when did you learn to cook? And so fucking well too."

"Please Matt, I lived here before you came along and for quite a while. I had to learn to cook, you know."

I smiled at the mental images of Mello covered in flour trying to learn how to cook. I took a sip of my coffee to stop myself from laughing.

"We need to talk Matt…" I stared at him wondering what the sudden serious tone was about.

"Ok... about what?"

"Kira," I sighed, "we need to know our next move, I mean I lost everything, so now I need to re-group and get things going again; get in contact with Hal see what new information Near has."

I set my coffee down on the kitchen work top, "Hal called you."

His eyes widened intensely at this, "what?! When?!"

"Last night after you fell asleep, she said she had some information for you."

He sprang up from his chair and darted in to his room, presumably grabbing his phone off of the bedside table to call her back.

I sighed I filled the sink with hot water so I could clean up the mess Mello had made. Sure enough I heard Mello talking as I washed the dishes. I could hear Mello talking frantically down the line to Hal.

By time I finished the dishes his voice had stopped, and he came tumbling through the bedroom door.

"Pack your shit," I stared blankly at him and nodded while heading into the living room. I began to unplug each of the consoles in turn, I had to pack the important stuff first.

Before I heard Mello in his room shouting, "one console Matt! The rest will be put in storage with the rest of the shit we can't take."

I sighed and rolled my head.

I began to pack up the 360, as I played that the most, before shouting back.

"What'd she say that's making us pack up and leave so abruptly?" I liked it here.

I heard cupboard doors opening and slamming in the room next to mine.

"Near thinks that the new L is Kira," I looked up suddenly in the direction in which the voice had come from.

"Seriously…? But I thought that you said that," Mello's head popped around the door frame.

"Touta Matsuda is L."

My mind began to whirl, that couldn't be right. I scowled as I tried to make sense of it, according to Mello that guy was an idiot, he couldn't be Kira, the mastermind that had killed the real L which meant..

"Kira is using this Matsuda as a puppet, pulling the strings from behind as he goes along."

I nodded, Mello had gotten there before me.

"This only proves our theory that Kira is within the police force. And according to some information from Hal, the real L suspected someone within the group," he finished before dumping a bag full of clothes on to the couch.

But this didn't explain why we were suddenly leaving.

I scowled once again, trying to comprehend why we had to leave for that.

"Matty, I need you to book plane tickets and somewhere for us to stay until we get a more permanent place there, I'll pack your clothes, ok?"

I looked up at him, he didn't look happy, even though he had just received this break through information.

"Would help if you told me where we are going... still waiting for that little piece of information and why we are going..."

Mello walked out of the room, I guessed towards mine to pack my clothes into a bag.

"New York, that where Near is. The little shit has my photograph; I left Wammy's so abruptly that I forgot to pick it up."

I grabbed my laptop as I realized what the whole rush was about; someone having Mello's photograph would terrify him right now, especially since part of the task force had seen his face, even heard his name.

I booked the earliest possible flight to New York City that I could find, I also organized for my car and Mello's bike to be there a couple of days after we would arrive and booked us a hotel for a couple of days until I could find something more solid. By the way Mello was talking we may be there for a while.

Mello came back into the room with a bag, presumably with my clothes thrown on top of his.

"All done, flights at 3pm."

Mello nodded, "I've arranged us to meet Hal when we land, apparently she has a few files of information for us."

"That's nice to know," I said as I started to pack up all the electrical in the room. We had five hours until we had to be at the airport, and I needed to get all of this stuff into my car before it got picked up to be taken to new York.

Because there was no way any of this was being left behind. As I went through the process of carefully unhooking everything, it registered in my mind that Mello was on the phone again. Presumably organizing storage of the stuff we couldn't take with us, and by the sounds of it the person on the other end of the line hadn't been expecting to hear Mello's voice.

I looked up and Mello had the devil's smirk on his face, the one that he wore whenever he knew he had the upper hand.

I checked the clock above the door as I finished. I would need to change Mello bandages before we left, I could see spots of blood beginning to form over the white surface of the gauze.

Once everything was packed I got up, heading into the bathroom and then into the kitchen, throwing all the medical supplies I would need to treat Mello into a small bag.

I mulled over the new information in my head as I checked that Mello had packed everything I could want and need from my bedroom.

L was Kira. It made sense because that was the ultimate position of power for Kira to hold while killing criminals and controlling the governments that still opposed him. I clenched my hand into a fist.

He didn't deserve that title, he had usurped it and twisted it to his own needs. I punched the wall in a moment of rare anger. It came back stinging, but I felt more satisfied. Mello and I would take down that bastard if it was the last thing we did.

That bastard needed to be taken down, and I was sure Mello would be the one to do it; and I would be standing right next to him, laughing as that tyrant fell to his knees, where he belongs

* * *

.

As always R&R please


	24. Chapter 24

I watched Mello as he stared out the window of our crappy apartment from the chair he was currently sitting in, the phone firmly glued to his head as he spoke rapidly in Japanese. I was monitoring the call from my laptop wired to Mello's phone. I had set it up this way for it to be controlled remotely from the laptop and played through the sound system.

Mogi's number had been acquired after many hours of hacking by yours truly. I had managed to find the number through tracing the Japanese police system; a call had been made from the headquarters to the cell phone. It had been a stroke of luck, really.

Mello was speaking his commands to this Mogi guy about telling him to go to New York. I sighed and sat back against my chair, placing the laptop on the floor and giving Mello a thumbs up to let him know it was ready to go.

Mello flashed me a quick smile before resuming his orders to Mogi, "good I want you come to the exit of the Nick street station in New York as fast as you can."

Mello stood and walked to the window, peering across the street to the huge glass building opposite the building that or new crappy apartment resided in.

Mello turned to me with the phone still glued to his ear and covered the receiver with his hand, "can you mute my end of the line?"

I nodded and tapped a few buttons, nodding to him when his microphone had been muted.

"Thank you, he's just traveling right now. I don't know where he is, so I don't know when he'll get to the station."

I nodded again and lit a cigarette.

"Just be careful how you go about this Mell."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "we've been through this Matt, I'm not even going to leave this apartment, I'm just getting information straight through Near," he grinned wickedly at this. "It's my turn to use that little brat."

Mello's attention was suddenly on his cell again, giving me the signal to un-mute his microphone. I did so as I stood and stretched, listening to Mello mouth off in Japanese.

I suddenly felt a hand snake its way round my waist and push gently into the pocket of my jeans, taking a little too long to locate the cell phone that resided in there. I turned my head and glanced at Mello over my shoulder, he was still speaking fluently in Japanese, but he had a small smirk on his face as he withdrew the phone from my pocket; his nails grazing at the sensitive skin beneath the thin material that lined my pocket.

I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just took the phone and headed back towards the window and picking up some binoculars.

Mello looked down at my cell and dialed a number from memory. He raised the phone to ear, demanding that he speak to Near.

I sighed and glanced out of the window, it had been about three weeks since we arrived in New York, and I had barely left the apartment. Not that it was a particularly bad thing. I don't like being outside, it's just before I could choose whether I wanted to be a hermit or not. Right now I was being a hermit under Mello's orders. According to him it was to dangerous for either of us to leave the apartment because the task force was here, and L/Kira was on said task force.

I know Mello was just looking out for us both, but I don't understand why I couldn't be outside. Kira didn't even know I existed.

I had contacted the Wammy's a few weeks ago asking that any remaining pictures of us be destroyed; and while talking to Roger he told me that men had shown up asking about Mello and Near. He also informed me that the idiot girl Linder had drawn a picture of both boys for them. Roger never said anything about the men asking about me, which meant they didn't know I was involved.

Mello gave me the signal to mute his microphone again. I bent down towards the laptop and did as I was asked.

"Can you run it through the speakers? Save me holding this stupid thing to my ear?"

I nodded again, tapping a few things on the program I had running and the speakers came to life with Near's monotonous voice filling the small living room.

Mello came and sat on the floor next to me, leaning his back against the couch and leaning in close to me while listening to Near's attempt to converse with a silent Mogi.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. I hated listening to Near, his voice always sent me to sleep, but I kept my eyes open and staring at the laptop. I tried to hear anything at all that would give us a clue as to the identity of Kira; we knew he was within the task force. That was as much as we knew.

Mello let his hand raise to my hair and began to idly run his fingers though it as he listened to the one sided conversation Near was currently engaging in. The other was holding a bar of chocolate, a snapping noise filling the room every few moments as Mello took another bite.

"Mello there is a chance the investigator is already being controlled by Kira so he won't say anything."

Checkmate. I thought as Mello raised the cell to his ear to speak, "if he doesn't say anything I think we can assume that Kira is definitely on the task force, there is no reason for him not to cooperate, even if it is not by the notebook, he's still being controlled."

Mello smirked around his chocolate bar, it wasn't much progress in the investigation, but it was a huge victory for Mello personally. He had been the one to prove that Kira was within the task force and before Mello had made his move, it had just been a theory. This was a win for Mello over Near.

I stood up, walked over to the window and stared out towards the building across the small plaza. That building was where Near was residing currently and that is exactly why we were in this apartment; we can watch the comings and goings of everything.

I absently listened to Mello speaking before I heard something else, something new. I glance up at the sky and saw a helicopter circling the building where Near, his men and Mogi were.

A man's voice boomed synthetically from a microphone in strangled English, "I, Demegawa, have finally discovered the hide out..."

I looked down in horror as hundreds of people with flags and banners bearing Kira's name rioted towards Nears building, smashing anything that got in there way.

Mello looked up from his seat when he heard the projected voice; he dashed over to the window and looked down at the horror unfolding before us.

People where being trampled on in an effort to be the first to reach the door, the riot had only started a few minuets before, but already people were lying on the ground injured.

We both stood in awe as we watched what the world had disintegrated to. People where trying to break down the doors leading in to Near's building, fighting and screaming Kira's name over and over. People lay on the ground covered in blood; men openly hitting women, and women fighting back just as hard to get closer to the door of the building. I watched one man violently shoved someone who could still be considered a child to the floor with no remorse as the crowd of people engulfed his form.

We were shocked as we watched the riot police show up, trying to control something that wouldn't be controlled anytime soon.

Mello silently entangled his fingers in mine as he scowled down at the disgusting site of humanity in front of us.

Money began to fall from the roof top of the building, "Near's making his escape." My voice came out more choked than I expected it to.

Mello just nodded mutely beside me, his eyes watching as men and women degraded themselves further, harming each other in a desperate scramble to get their hands on a few bucks.

We stood there silently watching for a few hours as the crowds were brought under control. Police were arresting some and others were making a quick escape with the money they had managed to grab.

Ambulances, fire trucks and police cars swarmed the area, taking the dead away and treating the injured.

It had been hours since either of us spoke. I finally glanced towards Mello; he was looking down at the street, a sadness passing over his features as he watched the debris of humanity at their worst, being cleared away.

"You think Near managed to get out?" My voice was almost silent due to lack of use over the past couple of hours.

Mello nodded but didn't look at me, "I saw him leave, it's not often you see a 5 foot person in riot gear. I made a point to look out for him."

I nodded and glanced back out of the windows, but I turned my head away; feeling sick when I saw two ambulance men removing the body of a small girl who had obviously gotten lost within the masses of people. She had been trampled to death. I felt sick at that moment. I turned and walked away from the window going to sit on the couch with my head in my hands.

"The way the crowd showed up that quickly it proves everything. Kira is one of the task force, there is no way he can't be, the only way they could have found Near's building is if they had a tracer on that cell phone, which obviously they did." I was trying to distract my head from what I knew was outside by trying to think logically. Why it had happened? It was like another experiment for class back at the Wammy's.

Mello nodded, "I agree."

I looked up at him. He hadn't turned from the window, yet instead he had one hand clutching at his rosary. And in a rare display of public faith, he crossed himself and muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

"Hail Mary, full of grace.  
Our Lord is with you.  
Blessed are you among women,  
and blessed is the fruit of your womb,  
Jesus.  
Holy Mary, Mother of God,  
pray for us sinners,  
now and at the hour of our death."

"Amen," we both said the final word together. Mello glanced up at me, I had never been a man of faith, and when we were younger he had said that it was a sad thing, but he accepted it. I locked eyes with him, understanding flowing between us.

Right now the world needed prayers to a God. a God that didn't bare the name Kira; even if those prayers came from someone who didn't believe the way Mello did.

Mello nodded at me once and turned back to the windows, still watching them clean up the aftermath.

-------

**As always Please reveiw!** **Thanks for reading!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**OK first off, i am so sorry about the gap in my updates, i know it has taken me forever but a lot of things have happened to me lately some of which include my grandad passing away and me moving in to a new home, i know this is no excuse but little things add up and they kind of just put writing out of my head, so i am really sorry.**

**i'm also sorry about how much this chapter sucks, it does because the start i was forcing my self to write when i didn't really want to and then at then end was hen i was getting back in to it, thats why it picks up pace a little more.**

**but to make up for the lack of update and the crap quaility of writing in this chapter, the next one is almost finished and it is longer than this one, better written and will include smut. **

**so thanks for every one still staying loyal and to the people who have faved this in my absense you're all kick ass **

**enjoy.**

**xXx  
**

* * *

Mello lugged a cardboard file box to the living room of our crappy apartment and dropped it down at my feet expectantly. I much preferred the other place. I looked up at him, it had been a few hours since he had left this morning, telling me that he had things that needed taking care of. I just nodded as he left and carried on playing Mario.

I looked up at him, he looked pleased with himself, but he winced as he moved to open the box. I stood abruptly and stopped him from bending down any further.

"Are you ok?"

He made contact with my eyes briefly before looking down at the box once more,

"I'm fine, you know damn burns irritate sometimes."

I unzipped his vest and moved it away from the skin at his left side, most of the damage had healed and now it was just a little red and apparently very itchy. But, the worst of it was on his side where the vest had melted to the skin, or to be more precise, where I had ripped the vest away from his skin. I felt very guilty whenever I saw it or saw him in pain over it.

The large wound running down his left side had healed around the edges, fading from pink to white scar tissue; but the rest was angry red and still scabbed over badly. It was bleeding slightly where one of the scabs had just torn when he had moved too violently for it to handle.

I sighed and pulled him into the kitchen. He began to protest, telling me that he had work to do, which was more important. Even so, I ignored him and grabbed the first aid kit.

"Vest off."

"Matt, I just got loads of information off Hal to go through, this is everything Near has found out from Mogi. We can't waste time playing doctor!"

I smirked at him, "vest off, and Mell, there is always time to play doctor."

He sighed and slipped the vest from his shoulders, laying it on the counter and hopping up there himself as he leaned against the cold tile that made up the kitchen walls, obviously not in the mood for such comments.

I cleaned up the blood oozing from his side, the both of us silent as I did so. To his credit he didn't even flinch when I used the alcohol wipe to clean the wound.

When I was done I placed a dressing on it and looked up into Mello's eyes, I stayed there staring for a moment and looking at how amazing those cerulean orbs were- like glass. I reached with my hand and cupped his face.

"God you're beautiful," I kissed him gently on the lips.

Mello barely reacted before I pulled away. It had been a while since we had had a moment like that, and he just smiled down at me, happiness shining in his eyes. Something rare to see in them.

I stepped back as he hopped down from the counter, the moment broken, I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cigarettes and lighter before lighting one up as I watching Mello leave the kitchen.

" Hal has given us all this information to go through, I want both of us to go through it as there has to be something in here that points us in the direction of who Kira is. Hal recons Near has an idea of who it is, but he's not telling her, little brat, so there has to be something here."

I looked over at Mello as he sat down in front of the box, "more paper work?"

Mello looked up at me and sighed, "I know you hate it Matty, but we need to look through this to see if there are any clues pointing to who Kira is or who Near thinks Kira is, at least."

I sighed and sat down next to Mello, "I know..." I grabbed some papers from the box and started scanning through them, and Mello did the same.

After a while of reading through Near's very boring notes on his investigation, I realized I was uncomfortable and shuffled round leaning my weight against Mello. He looked at me briefly before shifting himself slightly to accommodate my weight, settling with a leg on either side of me and the papers in his right hand while his left one played idly with my hair.

I smiled and relaxed as I read through page after page of monotonous notes.

XXXxxxxXXXX

We determined after going through so many pages of notes, that the best way for us to make any progress was to do things our way and start pretty much from scratch. Mello decided that we needed to gather as much information on the possible suspects as possible.

That's how I ended up in this situation, standing outside of a hotel waiting for Mogi. We knew who he was and that he was on the task force, so we had no other choice than to start with him.

I knew he was at this hotel because I had followed him here after he left the SPK headquarters.

Urgh! Stupid Mello!

He hadn't even let me take my DS out of the apartment; told me I had to keep my entire focus on Mogi at all times. Which right now was proving easier said than done. I had been here for over an hour and he still hadn't shown his face.

I sighed and flipped open my phone checking the time, 13:27. I sent a message to Mello asking him when I was allowed to head back to the apartment, this was before sticking the small phone back in my pocket and staring up at the windows of the huge building opposite me.

My mind wandered as I counted the windows on the building. I wondered what Mello was doing, he hadn't told me his plans for the day before I was pushed out of the door with orders to follow Mogi and get as much info as possible on him. All I knew was that he had his own people he was to follow.

I sighed once more, shoved my hands in my pockets and felt my stomach drop as the familiar lump that was an absent PGS came to be. Prick. Fucking Mello making me leave them all at home.

I leaned against the wall behind me and lit a cigarette, humming around the butt as I did, and enjoying the tingling in my fingers as the nicotine rushed through my system.

I let my mind wander further, thinking of Mello again, and about what we could be doing instead of me standing on a fucking freezing New York street waiting for a large Japanese detective to emerge from this stupid hotel!

God this was so stupid! How did we even know he was going to show his face today!?

I kicked the wall and hissed at the pain that blossomed in my foot, Why'd I do that? It just made my foot hurt, and I'm still fucking pissed off over this gigantic waste of time.

I was brought out of my mental ranting when I heard a high pitched voiced talking rapidly in Japanese to a large man accompanying her. It was Mogi, and he was being accompanied by a small Japanese girl. She was speaking rapidly in Japanese at the man rather than to him, so I followed him for a little while, listening to her inane rattling about her boyfriend and her modeling career.

My god how did this guy put up with this!? I'd been following them barely half an hour and I wanted to choke the life out of the air head.

They stopped out side of a store, the girl squealing over a dress in the window that 'her Light' would love.

I pulled my cell out of my pocket and decided to tell Mello about this girl, as it is something he would want to know.

"What's the matter?"

Oh, no hello, how nice of him. Deciding that Mello sounded more in the mood for business rather then one of my smart ass comments I just decided to come straight out with it.

"A young woman, well, a woman who looks like a child... lives in the room that Mogi went in to."

I had just guessed this piece of information seeing the door key as it was slipped in to her purse, it was the same key Mogi had used to access the hotel the other night.

"A woman?"

"At first sight she looks like Mogi's girlfriend. I mean, they've gone shopping with their arms linked and everything, she's an awfully cute girl," I smirked to myself, knowing the small comment would piss Mello off- he hated it when I said things like that, especially about girls. The boy could be quiet possessive. "She's Japanese. I don't know how old she is, but I would guess any where between 14 and 20."

"Are you serious, Matt?"

"Very."

"I can't do anything yet, so I'll start with that girl."

"Okay."

And with that he hung up. I had the feeling Mello was on to something I knew nothing about, and it definitely involved this girl, whomever she was.

I decided to head back to the apartment after that, and play some well deserved video games. I had gotten Mello the lead he wanted, which meant that I deserved to do some thing I wanted to do for a change.

I pushed myself off the wall and headed away from the stupid blonde and her over sized companion, thankful that I didn't have to listen to her anymore.

I would tell Mello the full details of what I had heard when I got back to the apartment, well, actually when he got back to the apartment, because there was no way he was going to be there before me.

That was a good thing. I had to prepare myself for the effects of that cute comment about the blonde girl.

* * *

**Please review, it makes my days better, and chapter come quicker ^_^**


	26. Chapter 26

**OK, I'm so sorry i know i said i would have this out pretty soon as an apology for the long wait last time, and i really did try i swear!**

**But Matt decided he didn't want to co-operate with me, and he didn't like any of my ideas, so please blame him for this taking so long.**

**i did try i promise**

**Once again sorry for the wait, hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading. **

**Please review!!  
**

* * *

It had been a few hours since I had decided to head home from following Mogi. And it was bliss.

The apartment was filled with loud music streaming through my X-box from my Ipod, and I was engrossed in my game with a smoke smoking lightly between my lips. This was much better than following Mogi and that airhead of a blonde.

I don't know how long I sat like that, but I know I had gone through at least half my pack of smokes when Mello stormed in.

I didn't bother looking up at the screen to welcome him, he knew I knew he was there, and I was never too engrossed in a game to notice he wasn't there.

He sat down in the chair opposite the couch, huffing and folding his arms across his chest. I could feel the glare that was directed my way but decided to ignore him and keep playing my game.

I knew exactly why he was glaring at me, and I smirked on the inside, keeping my face a look of perfect concentration on the outside.

He sat there for a little while just glaring at me before he grabbed a bar of chocolate off the table between us biting in to it viciously. A loud snapping noise filled the room, I glanced up at him from my game, and did my best to keep my face blank.

This was my revenge. What I had said earlier about the blonde was really bugging him, I could tell. Mello was very, very possessive over his things, and he had said on more than one occasion, even before we had started sleeping with each other, that I was his.

So a flippant comment about another person, let alone another girl, I knew would be eating away at him. He didn't like the fact that I was bi, at the best of times being very self conscious over the fact, probably thinking I was going to run away with some woman when I was sick of him.

I snorted to myself, like that was ever going to happen. Mello was too big a part of my life for too long for me to just up and leave him.

He caught my eye, and the glare intensified.

"I'm taking the watch over Mogi tomorrow; you can watch the hotel where I suspect the task force is. I secured a room in the building opposite where you can set up to watch them."

Again I smirked, it was working, he didn't want me near the girl in anyway. I briefly wondered if I was poking an angry bear with a stick with this, but the thought lost my head as he spoke again.

"I have a feeling I know who the girl Mogi was with is," he said picking up my laptop and logging on to it. His voice was cold and he didn't look at me as he did this, I paused the game and watched him.

This had caught me off guard, how did Mello know this girl? I was pretty sure he had never been to Japan.

I mentally shrugged and unpaused my game, deciding that Mello must have met a lot of people from around the world in the mafia, and if he did in fact know this girl, she would be a great contact within the investigation.

Mello stood up and took the controller out of my hand, holding it out of reach to get my attention.

"Asshole I asked you a question!" I looked up at him, and he didn't look pleased at all.

I smirked a bit more knowing I was pissing him off badly; well he deserved it for sending me out for hours on end with out any kind of gaming hardware.

"Sorry, didn't hear you." I muttered as I lit a cigarette, exhaling smoke up in his direction.

He scowled more at this action. "What did you say?"

He turned the laptop around to face me, an image of the blonde Japanese girl I had seen with Mogi earlier was filling up most of the screen, while large Japanese text filled the rest of it. The website Mello was on was brightly coloured with Gothic themes running through it.

"Is this the girl you saw with Mogi earlier?"

I pulled the cigarette away from my mouth, "yeah that's her, see told you she was cute."

I saw Mello's eyes flash with anger and jealousy as I said this but carried on anyway; I was loving this game far too much to care how bad I got my ass kicked for it.

"How did you know it was her? Just know my tastes in women?" I smirked as he growled a little in his throat.

He spoke to me through gritted teeth, obviously trying to keep his voice as calm and even as possible. "When you described her to me I was reminded of a someone Hal told me about; she's called Misa Amane, and she is the second Kira, or at least L and Near think so."

I perked up at this, totally forgetting my little game of piss Mello off, "L thought she was the second Kira?"

Mello nodded and sank onto the couch next to me and turning the laptop screen to face up both, "he even arrested her and kept her in confinement for over a month while trying to get her to confess on being the second Kira... well that's what Hal told me. The internet is alive with rumours of it too, but the official statement on her website is that she was found innocent and has nothing to do with Kira. However, I know L was right; he was never wrong, and according to Hal someone else was locked up with Amane as well, but she doesn't know who it is."

He looked at me as I absorbed all this information. This was a huge break in our investigation- we had found the second Kira. It was huge news.

"Now we know who the second Kira is, so all we need to do is find out whom Amane is close with. L believed that she made contact with the original Kira after her move to the Kanto region and I'll bet anything that Kira is someone close to Amane, it has to be."

I glanced up at Mello, who was watching me intently as he spoke, and then back to the screen of my laptop. It was hard to believe that this little girl was the second Kira; it's so hard to imagine the girl in front of me willing to kill someone.

Mello snapped the lid of my laptop shut, "stop staring Matt or your eyes will fall out."

I looked up at Mello, confused. It took me a moment to remember what he was talking about before I remembered all the things I had said about her being cute earlier.

Mello shoved the laptop on the floor before getting up and stretching a little. My eyes automatically falling to the sliver of skin that was on display, and I licked my lips a little as he caught my eyes.

Shooting a look of disdain at me he let his arms fall back down to his sides, the flesh once again hidden under the leather vest he was wearing.

"I'm going to go for a shower," his voice was curt as he left the room, leaving me wishing I had seen just a little bit more of that stomach.

I sat back against the couch with my hands folded behind my head and staring at the ceiling. I was mulling over the new information as I heard the gushing of water coming from the bathroom.

We had actually gotten somewhere, we had found the second Kira. All we had to do now was figure out who the original one was and we would beat that little sheep. And then we could go back to England and maybe do something slightly normal with our lives, besides hunting down mass murderers.

I heard the shower cut off as thoughts of Misa Amane ran through my head. When I had seen her today I would have put a million dollars on her being the last person suspected of being the second Kira, let alone it turning out to actually be her. She didn't fit the profile of a psycho mass murder, she was to... fluffy.

I was brought out of my thoughts rapidly as Mello walked into the room wearing nothing but a towel and his rosary slug casually round his neck, drying off his hair with another towel. His entire body was still soaking wet and glistening in the artificial light of the room. My pants suddenly felt a size smaller as I took in the sight before me.

I shifted a little on the couch. Mello caught my eye and glared at me as he sat down in the chair opposite me, the chair he had being occupying earlier. He bowed his head low while rubbing the towel over his wet blonde locks, and he sat forward his legs slightly parted; I could see up his towel, about half way up his thighs, the rest obstructed from view because of the angle in which I was looking.

I shifted, discreetly hopefully and trying to change my angle to see further up his towel. I know it's not like I've never seen it before, but Mello is hot. So what if I like to perv on him?

Mello caught my staring and smirked a little. I bit my lip and met his haze hoping that he would somehow read the message my brain was screaming: "_BEDROOM NOW!!!"_

Mello adjusted himself until he was sitting back a little and revealing enough of his body to just stay this side of decent. "Like what you see, Matty?" He almost purred the words out and ran a hand sensually down his chest as he did so.

I nodded and bit down on my lip to hide the moan that threatened to escape my throat from just watching him caress his chest.

Mello lifted himself slowly from the chair, each move purposeful as he made his way over to me and bent low over me, his wet hair making a curtain that shielded our faces from the rest of the world. He moved his face so close to my own and caressed my cheek with his, breathing slowly down my neck before moving his lips so close to mine that they were almost touching.

"Too bad I'm not Misa Amane," he spoke with a smirk on his face before pulling away quickly. I looked up at him in shock. My lust fogged brain screaming in protest as he grinned evilly at me before storming out of the room.

I stood up and quickly followed him in to the bedroom protesting to him. "That was pure evil! You ass! Why the fuck would you do that!?"

He turned around. a sickly sweet smile plastered over his face,"do what, Matty?

"That sexy sensual shit? You knew exactly what you were doing! You purposely wound me up!"

I got met with nothing but a smirk in return as he turned back around and began looking through his desk for something, bending just enough to lift his ass higher in the air.

I groaned a little.

He turned around, smirked and sweetly added, "what's the matter Matt? You seem awfully wound up." It was awfully un-Mello like.

"I'm horny as fuck, and you're purposely making it worse."

"Well, if you're horny, why not go find that cutie Misa? She's what you want, isn't she?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, talk about a plan back firing; it was supposed to be Mello this frustrated and not me.

"Mello, you know damn well that I didn't mean anything, I was just annoyed because you made me go out for hours without a game boy or anything."

He turned back around, routing through that draw in his desk once again. I tilted my head to the side, hoping to catch a glimpse of some bare ass, but I got nothing- he had picked his towel well.

"Poor Matty," he pushed me back onto the bed and straddled my hips, running his fingers under my shirt and nibbling on my ear.

I moaned at the sudden attention I was getting; well, until the hand that Mello had tangled in my hair twisted into a fist and began pulling my hair at the roots, forcing my head backwards.

I hissed at the sudden pain.

Mello tugged a little harder. My head was so far back now that I was struggling to swallow.

"Do you want her Matt?" His voice had changed from the sickly sweet tone and he now sounded harsh and forceful, the jealousy showing itself.

I could barely breathe, let alone speak. Hell, I could just about manage to shake my head. Mello's grin grew wider. He stooped his head low and licked a long wet trail up my throat, to my ear lobe and bit down before whispering, "but do you want me?"

He said it with my earlobe still between his teeth, and he continued to nibble on it as I nodded my head furiously. Mello then bit down on my bared throat and sucked harshly before pushing back onto the bed.

He swooped down and pushed his lips against mine, the kiss was harsh and dominating.

His hands moved down my body and popped the button on my jeans open with much ease, for him only having one hand. "How badly do you want me Matt? Tell me, and maybe I'll let you have me."

I was so turned on. The sensual sexy movements from before had suddenly turned into this forceful, dominant Mello that I hadn't seen before. It was too much.

He still had his hand twisted in my hair, pulling it back. I was finding it really hard to find words as I tried to speak, only nothing but a gargled noise issued from between my lips. Mello smirked even more at this.

"I guess you don't really want me that much then, but... what if I want you?"

I managed a whimper.

Mello let go of my hair and stood up, grabbing me by the wrist as he did, and pulling me up off the bed. "Strip, now."

I didn't need telling twice, I stripped myself of everything I was wearing as quickly as I could. Mello just stood there grinning that devil's grin at me, his arms folded over his chest and towel still slung loosely round his hips.

Once I was stood there naked Mello stepped forward and pushed me back onto the bed, climbing slowly on top of me and moving more like a panther hunting than a human.

He grabbed my wrists and pulled them above my head, crashing his lips against my own as he did, effectively pinning both of my wrists with one hand. The other hand moving down my body to tease my hips, my stomach and thighs.

I moaned again. This was driving me mad. He was touching me everywhere but where I wanted him to and he knew exactly what he was doing.

I arched myself up to his body, hoping for more contact but he mirrored my movement, denying me of what I craved.

"Do you want me to have you, Matt?"

My eyes snapped open to see nothing but clear bright blue staring back at me; this was a shock, in all the time we had been together like this Mello had never once mentioned being on top. It had always been me who had been, not that I cared. I had never wanted something so much in my life than I did this.

I nodded furiously and Mello grinned down at me, instantly releasing my wrists from his grip and bringing a couple of fingers down and pushing them between my lips.

I instantly began to lick at them, making sure they were thoroughly coated before allowing Mello to remove them from my mouth. I knew he'd never done this before, he'd witnessed me do it to him enough that I knew I didn't need to worry.

Mello pushed his lips into mine as he inserted the first finger. My God it burned. It was really uncomfortable, having been a while since I had done this, I had forgotten how much it could hurt. I forced my self to relax as Mello began moving his finger in and out of me. As I got used to the feeling a second was pushed in and I felt myself tense again. I forced myself to concentrate on his lips and tongue and how amazing they felt working against my own.

I soon became used to the feeling and Mello must have decided that he had had enough foreplay because he was shifting himself into position between my legs. He grabbed my legs and pulled them up over his shoulders, just as I had done all those months ago.

As he pushed inside me I heard him moan loud. I gasped as I was stretched further than Mello's fingers had been able to do.

Mello began to move his hips and I screwed my eyes shut, coaxing myself into relaxing and enjoying the new feelings. I began to move with Mello, moaning as the burning mixed with pleasure. I began to loose myself in this. I could hear him moaning above me.

He picked up the pace and I lost myself in the pleasure engulfing me. I saw stars before my eyes as Mello hammered my prostate again and again. I could hear him moaning my name, but it barely registered in my mind as I was too lost in the amazing feelings he was causing my body.

Mello allowed my legs to drop and his body to fall forward as he claimed my lips again. I moaned, but it was lost. He broke the kiss and leaned his head against my own. I opened my eyes to see him breathing heavily as he still pounded relentlessly. Sweat was dripping down his face and his still wet hair clung to his face.

I began muttering profanities as I felt a burning erupt in my stomach, I could feel my orgasm building as Mello moved his lips to my neck and bit down hard on the flesh, causing me to cry out. After he had, with a doubt, left a good enough mark to satisfy himself he moved his lips to my ear, and slowed his thrusts. This caused me to whimper. I didn't want him to stop, not right now, not when I was right on the edge.

"Just remember in future, you're my bitch. No one else's," his voice was low and dangerous as he whispered these words in my ear. I nodded quickly to show him that I understood; and he sat back again, pushing my legs back into the air and slamming back in to me.

Mello grabbed my dick and began to pump in time with his thrusts. This was too much for me. I arched myself up off the sheets as my entire body tensed at the force in which my orgasm hit me. It registered somewhere in my head that I heard Mello almost scream my name, but I was so lost that my mind nor body really cared.

I felt Mello pull out and collapse on top of me. I was still swimming in pleasure too happy do anything about it. I tried to calm my breathing and open my eyes to look at him, but everything just felt too heavy to move.

Mello reached up and placed a small, lingering kiss on my lips before whispering against them.

"Mine."

I felt utter joy fill my body at that one simple word that my face broke out in a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat.

Mello rested his head on my chest as both of our breathing patterns began to slow. I ran my fingers through his hair and replied,

"Yours."


End file.
